A Tale of Two Thieves
by Sage Kaley
Summary: The Millenium Items are Dark's next targets but Daisuke ends up befriending those he's to be robbing blind. Yet someone else is pulling the strings, and there are unsettling parellels between the Tamers and the Item's Owners. YGODNAngel
1. Feathers of Intertwined Fates

_A Tale of Two Thieves_

A/N: Sage: (bows) Welcome one and all to our new story, A Tale of Two Thieves. This story, for those reading for the first time, is actually a sequel to a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic we wrote called Life of a Thief by Ryou Bakura.

Kaley: Yep! And so when we started the sequel, we figured out a way to smoothly mix two fandoms to make one epic story! Yes that's right! Not only is this a sequel but it's also a crossover between D.N.Angel and Yu-Gi-Oh. That's why we have this long prologue. It's for those readers just joining us. Of course, if you want to go read Life of a Thief first before reading this then be our guest! Oh and it's a great recap for Life of a Thief reviewers!

Bakura: Blah blah anyway me and Dark here will do reviewer mail answering questions and comments at the start of each chapter.

Dark: Why do I have to do it?

Bakura: Because we're the thieves mentioned in the title and as muses we have no will of our own.

Kaley: Yep!

Dark:…oh, damn then.

Sage: Well not much to say at this point. Just remember the plot is Dark comes after the Items. Sounds simple enough but wait until you see what is planned…

Bakura: Ahem, so without further ado-

Dark: Start the story already!

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Prologue_

Thousands of years ago, in the kingdom of Egypt, a story began that would span the ages. A war had broken out between Egypt and a neighboring land. The Egyptians were losing badly and soon they would fall. The Pharaoh knew not what to do and so he ordered his most trusted Priest to find a way to drive the enemy away. The Priest indeed found a spell that would create seven magical items of immense power, however at a terrible cost. To make the items, one needed the blood sacrifice of ninety-nine people. The Priest knew the Pharaoh would never allow such a thing and so he went behind the king's back and murdered the villagers of a small town named Kuru Eruna. At last count, there were exactly ninety-nine. However they were wrong. One terrified little boy remained and lived on.

Thus the Millennium Items were created. The Priests used them to destroy the other kingdom and the murders went unnoticed in the celebration. The young boy however knew the truth and grew up hating the Pharaoh. His hate took the form of revenge and so he lived everyday waiting for his chance to avenge his family, friends and especially his younger sister Akila whom he'd loved more than anything. He even manipulated his very soul's energy to form a beast named Diabound. Together the creature and the boy became a team in the art of stealing, making the Pharaoh's life miserable. However, before he could take that very life, the Pharaoh died naturally and so his son took the throne. This angered the thief, who felt his revenge had been taken from him.

The new Pharaoh knew nothing of his Priests actions and so he was confused by the thief's hate. However, the thief didn't know this and fought the king. The Priests came to their Pharaoh's aid but each was cut down until the thief gained control of the Millennium Items. A battle raged but in the end there was no victor. The Pharaoh used the last of his energy to seal himself and the dangerous thief into the Millennium Items so that the land would be spared their destruction. The Thief was sealed into the Ring while the Pharaoh into the Puzzle. A time of peace came across land of Egypt and the people soon forgot about the items, the wars, the thief and the king. The spirits themselves slept in darkness until the time of that their destinies could be fulfilled by their physical reincarnations.

This time came 3,000 years later. Motou Yugi and Bakura Ryou each inherited the Puzzle and Ring respectively and made contact with the ancient beings. The spirits bonded with their hosts and continued to do battle with each other. The Pharaoh had lost his memories over time though he still knew the thief to be his enemy. However, the battles were taxing on Yugi and Ryou, something neither spirit wanted as they had grown attached to their look-alikes. It was at this time that the Pharaoh and Thief both agreed though the thief not as much to use an ancient ritual to copy the boy's bodies and inhabit those instead, the only drawback being that they had to stay very close to their reincarnations. This was done so the battle could be done without fear of hurting the two teens.

Yet, although Yugi and the Pharaoh, who gained the nickname Yami, shared a strong bond Ryou and the Thief did not. The thief was twisted from his many years in the darkness and Ryou too was a sad child. Yet one day Ryou glimpsed the pain in the thief's heart and set out to help him, knowing the pain of loss well. Using a school report as an excuse Ryou interviewed the thief, who took the name Bakura as his own, and soon discovered the root of his pain. As he uncovered more, Ryou bonded with Bakura and the two became very close. Although this troubled the thief, who had felt like he could not care for anyone, he still accepted Ryou as almost a lover.

Sadly, all along Bakura had planned to return to Kuru Eruna in order to revive the true spirit of the Items, a creature named Zork. Though he was no longer the vengeful soul of the Ring, in his mind he did not think he could be anything else. Ryou was devastated and was left alone. He had been alone much after his father moved to Egypt and his mother and sister Amane died. Yugi and Yami intervened and to ease Ryou's heart agreed to find Bakura.

It was Yami who found the thief but he wasn't the first one. The spirits of Amane and Akila had come to help Bakura, both intending to save their brothers from any more pain. Together the four conquered the darkness of Bakura's heart and sealed away the remains of Zork. Yami then invited Bakura to come back to Japan, back to Ryou and their old rivalry, but Bakura refused and stayed in Egypt. After reviving his ka spirit Diabound, he returned back to his thief days, stealing from the Cairo Museum.

Amane and Akila returned to heaven and Yami went home to tell Ryou what had happened. Ryou was relieved to know his other half was alright and set himself to move on, despite strange pains that now nagged him.

So months have past and the holders of the Millennium Items have lived peaceful lives. There has been no fighting or struggle but it is only the calm before the storm. The final stage has been set and a new force is about to enter their worlds, sending everything they know as true crashing down around them.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Argh! Mom!" Daisuke cried after opening his suitcase. "How many of Dark's outfits did you pack!" He called staring down at the pile of black clothes, all of which were decked out in leather, buckles, zippers and other things not of place at a punk concert.

"Enough so that he can wear a new one for each Item!" Emiko sang as she walked past her son's door, carrying a duffel bag. She paused, glancing over the boy. Even though he had grown taller since his fourteenth birthday, he still maintained his almost child like appearance. His crimson eyes were still wide and innocent as ever, conveying his emotions with great ease. "Dai-chan, look at your hair." She frowned and began the very motherly ritual of trying to fix Daisuke's hair. Although she liked the way his red locks stuck up like gentle flames, today they looked particularly unruly. "Did you brush it?"

"Mom!" Daisuke blushed as she brought the brush to his head. "Its fine, I already took care of it. But where are my clothes?"

"Your clothes?" Emiko blinked, tapping the brush on her shoulder as she thought. "I asked Towa to iron them out before we packed them." Emiko went back to the task of making her son look presentable while her husband, Kosuke-san, peeked around the corner. Daisuke had inherited his hair from his father, although his was black, not red like Emiko's and Daisuke's. "Oh Kosuke-san, could you ask Towa-chan where Dai-chan's clothes are?"

"Er, well, she had some trouble with that…" Kosuke came fully into the room, holding up one of Daisuke's shirts that now had a lovely hole through the center, complete with singes all over.

"My shirt…" Daisuke groaned, taking it from his father.

"Don't worry, she didn't burn them all." Kosuke said, attempting to cheer the boy up. "I gave her some help after she showed me that one…"

((Geez, Towa just wasn't cut out to be a maid was she?)) Dark commented from Daisuke's mind. ((That's the fifth shirt this week isn't it? One of them was mine too…and I liked that shirt…)) He said, suddenly sounding as if he was pouting.

"Daisuke!" His grandfather's voice from downstairs. "We have to hurry or you'll miss the train!"

"Ah!" All three jumped in unison. "The train!" They all raced out of the room, each going a different way. Daisuke, in his rush to get downstairs, missed a step and went crashing down to the bottom. He sighed, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Hurry or you won't be able to eat breakfast." Daiki said calmly, shuffling through the newspaper. Daisuke jumped up and ran into the kitchen, stuffing a piece of toast that Towa gave him into his mouth.

So went a normal morning in the life of Daisuke Niwa. Somehow he was always running late and though that wasn't too bad on a school day, today was much more important. Today marked the day he and Dark set out for Domino City for their first out of town heist. It had been his mother's idea and Dark himself was thrilled at the chance to steal from a new museum. Kosuke had recently found a new book in the Niwa Library that contained a story about an Egyptian Pharaoh and a King of Thieves who owned the most powerful magical artifacts ever created. These were called the Millennium Items and inside were sealed the souls of these ancient people, who were supposedly doomed to do battle for all eternity. Normally, given that these weren't Hikari works, such information would be ignored but the second Emiko had seen a picture of the Items, she'd fallen in love. Not long after finding the book, word reached her ears that the Millennium Scales would be on display in Domino City. Even more digging revealed that all the Millennium Items resided in that region. To say the least, she was excited.

"Such a beautiful collection," she had declared with a sparkle in her eyes, "and such an epic tale shouldn't be forgotten or lost to time but needs to be taken care of and cherished! Those spirits and wonderful Items need a home and someone to care for them and keep them safe! The Niwas are just the people to do that!" Without waiting for anyone else's say, the matter was decided. Daisuke was to spend some of his summer break in Domino City, letting Dark do his Phantom Thief bit and steal the Items. Kosuke had spent some time there, researching the area and eventually narrowed down where the remaining artifacts were. He even tracked them down to their owners, giving Daisuke the list to help ease his search.

((Sooo are you ready yet?)) Dark asked, excitement edging into his voice. Daisuke swallowed the lump of toast in his mouth.

(You sound pretty happy…) Daisuke commented, chugging down some orange juice. Of course, he knew the thief would be happy. He loved getting out and enjoyed the thrill and glamour of stealing.

((You bet I do!)) Dark said with his wild grin, listening to Daisuke's thoughts. ((It's the only time you let me out…unless of course you're thinking dirty thoughts…then you've got no say in the matter.)) He laughed as Daisuke turned red.

"Dai-chan, come on! We have to get you to the station!" Towa cried as she ran up to him, her short silvery hair and maid outfit bouncing in rhythm with her steps. "I have all your bags ready and Wiz is ready to go and um um…" She suddenly stopped, blinking her lavender eyes. "I think I'm forgetting something…"

"It's ok!" Emiko suddenly slid into the room, tossing a knife at Daisuke. The boy's body reacted before his mind did, dodging to the side with ease as the blade embedded itself into the kitchen wall. "You'll be alright Dai-chan. If anything important gets left behind we can just send it along somehow."

"Ah um right mom…" Daisuke laughed, his nerves slightly shaken. After so many years of enduring his mother's 'thief training' his body was now well honed and able to escape from such perils. It didn't stop him from freaking out sometimes though. "Well I um…I guess I'm ready then…"

"No worries Dai-chan!" Emiko grinned and she held up a small envelope. "Here's something special for you! It's an all purpose Phantom Thief Kit!"

"Phantom Thief Kit?" Daisuke blinked and took the envelope, flipping it over in his hands. "What's in it?"

"Let's see…" Emiko leaned back thoughtfully. "I think you'll find that out when you get to Domino City. Don't use it until then ok?" She winked at him then glanced at the clock. "Ah! But right now we need to go!" She grabbed his hand, dragging him to the door.

"Why am I always running late…?" Daisuke sighed heavily.

&&&&&&&&&&&

((Well let's try to look on the bright side…)) Dark said as Daisuke stood dumbly in front of a large, very complex looking map. ((You uh…still have your health))

"Dark!" Daisuke cried, earning more than a few stares. He blushed and turned back to the chart mounted on the wall. Next to it was a list of times for all the departures and locations of various trains. Daisuke had been studying them with the futile hope that an answer might appear from the muddle of hiragana and numbers. (This is terrible…how could I lose them?)

((You checked all your pockets right?))

(Yes…I turned my bags inside out, you saw me…ugh how could I lose all that stuff?) Daisuke groaned, his shoulders sagging. It was only noon and he'd arrived in Domino City only to make a truly terrible discovery: In all their rushing, the one thing Towa-chan had forgotten to give him was the hotel name and location. He now had no destination at all and wasn't about to call his mom, no matter how many times the thief suggested it. He couldn't let her know he messed up already.

((Well then now what?)) Dark sighed, lazily flicking away strands of his long violet hair. Though he had no physical form, it was entirely possible for Daisuke to 'see' his actions inside his mind's eye. ((You won't call your mom…so where exactly do we go from there? Do we wander aimlessly through a city we don't know without any idea where to go?))

"Um well…" Daisuke grabbed his luggage off the bench and took another look at the subway chart. "I think this is a smaller town…and it looks like…" He placed his finger gently on a blue line on the map. "If we take this one…" He traced down the path. "To this yellow one then cross over and hop onto this green one…"

((Yes because this plan doesn't sound doomed for failure…)) Dark muttered, also looking at the map. ((It looks like some kid with a box of crayolas scribbled all over it in a hissy fit. I can't even read this thing, are you sure you want to try it?))

(Of course!) Daisuke had returned to his normal self: bouncy, happy and full of blind determination. He smiled and began heading for the train. (It can't be that hard. We'll stop by the museum and go from there!)

((Yep, doomed.))

&&&&&&&&&&&

"I beat you again mutt. Let's just let sleeping dogs lie for once shall we? Give it up Wheeler, you'll never best me." Seto Kaiba, a tall teen with short, perfectly cut brown hair said. His blue eyes, which were almost always narrowed, wore a look of triumph as he glanced over the table. Before him was a set of cards placed in very careful arrangements on a dueling mat. Joey Wheeler sat across from him, glaring and shaking his fist.

"Damn it Kaiba can't you just say 'Oh you lost?' or something!" Joey shouted. His friends looked on with interest. This was becoming a ritual for the blonde teen to play a game of duel monsters ever day with the CEO of Kaiba corp. They would use Yugi's living room in the back of the Kame Game shop for these events now that school was over. Yet everyday ended with a brief fight between the two hotheaded teens. This current fight was a grand example. "And I'm not a damn mutt you bastard!"

"You're right, my mistake, you're a puppy." Kaiba chuckled darkly. "A tiny, helpless, disgustingly weak puppy."

"Yeah and your mother was a ho!"

"…A what?"

"…It's slang, I heard it on TV."

"You're a fool Wheeler."

"Well you've got a fat head Kaiba, want me to crush it down some for ya!" Joey went to leap across the table but Ryou and Yugi quickly grabbed his arms, pulling him down.

"Come on Joey, let's not do this!" Yugi cried. Though he was much shorter than his friend, with Ryou's help they managed to pin him.

"Yeah you're right Yugi…" Joey glared up at Kaiba. "Fine let's settle this like men! We're taking it outside!"

"I don't feel like walking my pets today." Seto stood and briskly left the room. Joey fought off Ryou and Yugi and ran out after him screaming a string of curse words against everything Kaiba owned. The two looked at each other at the same time and burst out laughing as they gathered up their things. Ryou shoved his dueling deck into the back pocket of his tight denim jeans and grabbed his pastel blue trench coat off the couch. Putting it on over his darker blue shirt and brushing away his long ivory hair from his wide chocolate eyes he glanced over at his friend. He was oddly amused by him putting on a leather choker and some matching black cuffs. Yugi's darker half had a strange influence over the small boy and had him dressing in leather, belts, zippers and other slightly kinky outfits. Of course he never went anywhere with the Millennium Puzzle chained securely around his neck, his pride and joy. His wild, black and red star shaped hair set with blonde bangs completed his punkish look. Yet on such a tiny person it looked a bit out of place, like he was trying on his older and cooler brother's clothes. Ryou had to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked, genuinely curious. Ryou shook his head and smiled.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about how you dress. No worries," He added, feeling the hot glare on the back of his head, "It's nothing bad, honest! I like your clothes…" Ryou walked out into the storefront as Yugi's grandfather scolded Kaiba and Joey for fighting. Seto rolled his eyes and left the store, hopping into his waiting limo. Ryou and Yugi went out to wave him goodbye while Joey continued to be lectured inside. Seto rolled down the tinted window so that he could look at the boys as they ran up to him.

"I expect a more worthy challenge next time if you insist on this training program Yugi." Kaiba said, sighing. "I do not understand why you won't duel me until I help the mutt become a first rate duelist. Not even a miracle smothered in angel dust and pixie nuts can salvage that crap he calls a deck."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Ryou said, smiling good naturedly. He'd spent far too much time in Bakura's presence to be fooled by a mask. Seto was content to spend his afternoons dueling against Joey and talking to Yugi and Ryou and they all knew it. Well maybe not Joey but that was how he was.

"Feh…" Seto scowled, his way of blushing, before handing the two boys special looking envelopes with gold seals on them. "Here, I'm having a party for stock holders and other vaguely important people next week. You might as well come and keep me entertained. Bring your decks. Oh and Wheeler can come if I get to keep him on a leash." He smirked and Yugi leaned in closer.

"Come on Kaiba-kun…" Yugi pouted. "Do you have to bother him like that?"

"I'm not Kaiba-kun and I will annoy him until he dies." Kaiba rolled up his window and the limo sped off down the street. Ryou and Yugi watched after him as Joey shuffled dully from the game store.

"I'm going to beat him one of these days. Rat bastard…" Joey growled, glaring after the limousine. "Gah I can't think right now! Creepy asshole! I know it's early but I'm shoving off ok? See you two later!" The blonde waved half heartedly as he trudged off down the street. Yugi waved after him and turned back to his remaining friend.

"Alright, it's still early so should we go to the museum now?" Yugi asked.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do today." Ryou shrugged. Honestly he just wanted to go home and see if he had any mail. Waiting for mail…what a pathetic way to spend a morning and, yet he had spent more than a few mornings doing just that. Bakura had broken his promise. Completely shattered it. In fact, Ryou had only gotten three letters from him since he'd decided to live in Egypt. One letter had promised a return. Ok hinted. Vaguely hinted at a return. Still it was there and it was, in Ryou's eyes, a promise. It would be nice to have him back for many reasons. For one, no matter what Ryou did, he still was in love with the thief. That was something that couldn't be helped and he had accepted it. For another, he really wanted to go one day without feeling as if his head was in a vice. Taking tylenol everyday wasn't cutting it anymore and it was Bakura's fault for that pain. The strain of having your other half clear across the globe was too much on Ryou's soul after all. Also, they were two halves of a whole. That was why he was in pain to begin with! He needed his other half to be complete, to be one again. Oh and he wanted the Millennium Ring back. It was his, damn it.

"Great!" Yugi smiled brightly as they started down the sidewalk. "Let's get going then. Isis said Marik will be here tonight so I have to greet him at the airport…it sure is weird…" He paused thoughtfully, his face turning skyward. "I mean, it's strange enough that Isis is having the Millennium Scales displayed at your dad's museum but sending Marik to guard me…" A frown came across his face, "I wonder what's going on…?"

"Who knows? Dad only called me and told me how excited he was to display all this stuff for the grand reopening of the Egypt exhibit tomorrow." Ryou said, crossing his arms behind his head as they walked. The streets were fairly empty even though it was early in the day and so they were able to walk easily without worry of eavesdroppers. "I haven't heard anything from anyone."

"…still nothing from Bakura?" Yugi, who had grown close to the loner, knew the hidden message in his words. From the look on Ryou's face, he was dead on.

"No…" Ryou said, sounding huffy. "He mentioned coming back for the Cherry Blossom Festival but obviously he had more important things to do."

"Ryou, that's not true…" Yugi trailed off though, unable to think of any words that might comfort his friend. Bakura had always been one to do things because HE wanted to, not because anyone else desired it. So if he truly wanted to be back in Japan, chances were that he'd have already come back and ravished Ryou. Yugi missed a step, realizing what his last thought was and shook the images that appeared from his mind. He really didn't need to think of them like that, not when he woke up half the time from a Yami related dream. "I'm sure—" He stopped as a sudden, soft sob broke the air. Ryou heard it too and dropped his arms to his sides. "Where…?" Yugi looked around until he spotted a young boy curled up in a ball under a nearby payphone. His knees were brought up to his chest and his head was hidden behind a baggy tan tunic and a crop of flaming red hair. A duffel bag and suitcase rested by his feet unattended along with a confusing subway map that was slightly torn.

"That poor boy…" Yugi said, dropping his voice to a whisper. "What should we do? He looks really upset." Ryou considered the smaller child with a careful eye. From the looks of things, he was probably a runaway. They weren't all that uncommon and some didn't have what it took to live on the streets. The redhead before them was no doubt one such teen. Running away from his past, his troubles and fears, only to have them catch up to him once more. A creeping sense of pity and familiarity rose up in Ryou's heart and he sighed, walking up to the boy as he pulled a tissue from his bag.

"…Here…" Ryou said very gently, putting on the kindest voice he could muster. Inside, though it wasn't something he wanted to dwell on, Ryou felt oddly connected to the new child. He held the small white tissue in front of the boy, who jumped at the voice from above. He lifted his head slightly to reveal beautiful ruby eyes, made even brighter by the sunlight reflecting in his shining tears. Those same eyes grew wide when they saw the tissue dangling in front of his face.

"Hi-hiwatari-kun!" He stammered instantly before his sight raised farther up, meeting Ryou's own coffee stained irises. For a moment the two stared until they had easily bore a hole through each other's head. "…Ah! Ah I'm, I'm so…" He grabbed the tissue, hastily wiping his eyes as he stood shaking. "I'm so sorry! I thought…but no…he wouldn't be…I um, I'm so sorry! I mean I thought you were someone else." He laughed nervously, still blotting his face. "I got lost and I just got upset and the map wasn't helping and um…"

"Lost?" Yugi piped up, looking over his bags. "Where were you trying to go?"

"I was—" But he cut himself short as his wandering gaze settled on the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck. He blinked at it, his eyes glazing over as if in a trance before he snapped to a moment later. "Those…aren't they on display at the Domino Museum?"

"Oh!" A grin came to the shortest boy's face. "You came to see the Millennium Item display!" He glanced down, fingering the chain the puzzle was looped upon lovingly. "Oh this one won't be in the display…but a few of them will." He looked back up. "If you're going that way, we could always go together! We were going to go see the exhibit too. That way you won't get lost again!"

"Together?" The redhead shut his eyes, becoming very quiet for a time. When they opened again, a cheerful light shone from within that had been absent before. He now seemed bouncy and when he spoke there was a genuine happiness to his tone. "That sounds great! That will make things much easier! Except…well um I…um…" He hesitated. "I don't have anywhere to stay…I was supposed to stay somewhere but I can't now…I kinda messed up again."

"I'll see what I can do." Ryou said, his voice back to that which most knew him by: soft and delicate. Yugi noticed he seemed to sound this way before he got to know someone, at which point his odd brand of sarcasm usually came out. "Maybe I can figure out somewhere for you to stay."

"That'd be wonderful, thank you!" The boy beamed at the two before holding out his hand. "I'm Niwa Daisuke. It's very nice to meet you two!" Daisuke cried enthusiastically.

"I'm Motou Yugi and this is Bakura Ryou." Yugi shook his hand, followed by a more solemn nod from Ryou.

"…Motou-kun and Bakura-kun?" Daisuke tested, a thoughtful look passing behind his eyes. Both Ryou and Yugi burst out laughing at once before he got any further. "Eh?"

"…Bakura-kun…" Ryou snorted, subsequently ruining his previous low key façade. "He'd kill me, honestly…no wait, even better for him would be something cute like…say…Kura-kun. Now that sounds like a high school girl's nickname…oh yes, can you see it Yugi?"

"He'd skin us! No no wait, he'd send us to the shadows I know it! Kura-kuuuun!" Yugi laughed and the two boys had to lean on each other for support with visions of Bakura in a girl's school uniform prancing through their minds. Daisuke blinked at them, his brow furrowed in confusion. Finally after a few minutes they managed to stifle their laughter enough to speak, though they both now suffered from side pains.

"Please, don't call me Bakura." Ryou said, trying not to smile. In all honesty he was very serious about this. Ever since Marik had dubbed the Spirit 'Bakura', it no longer felt like his name. It was the Spirit's, the Tomb Robber's name now. "Ryou will be fine."

"And Yugi for me too!" The star haired youth said warmly. "I'm not really used to honorifics actually. We don't use them too much here…"

"…Ryou-kun and Yugi-kun?" Daisuke asked, tilting his head curiously to one side. The boys smiled, realizing the Niwa was a little on the polite side and nodded to humor him. "Wow, that's kind of odd isn't it? Honorifics are important to me but I guess…Ok then um…I guess you can call me...Daisuke if you really want to."

"It's alright, if you're not comfortable with it." Ryou shrugged. "Um, Niwa-san."

"So Niwa-kun!" Yugi said, also trying out their new friend's name. "Let's see…Ryou's place is on the way so let's drop off your bags there until we can find you a place to stay ok?"

"Sounds good!" Daisuke grinned and heaved his stuff over his shoulders. They all nodded, wandering down the sidewalks and past the streets in silence. However Daisuke found it unnerving and instead turned to the new people. "So um, do you guys work at the museum? I just mean that…I heard those Items were given to the museum by a private donor and well you have one…" He tried very hard to suppress the blush rising to his face.

"My dad owns it." Ryou shrugged, playing with the zipper on his trench coat. "We also happen to own a few of the Items. The ones in the exhibit are being leant to my father by a friend. I guess he was all for it because it means more business and that means more funding…which means more digs for him." He noted the look on the other's face and smiled. "Aside from having partial ownership of the museum my father also does most of the artifact digging…he's an archeologist at heart."

"So then he's always away?" Daisuke asked. When Ryou nodded he continued on, "Then do you live with your mother?"

"No, she died a while ago…" The corner of Ryou's lips twitched sadly and Daisuke felt a small pang in his heart.

"I'm so sorry Ryou-kun…" Daisuke turned the color of his hair. "I didn't…I mean, I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine." Ryou waved his hand dismissively. "I live alone actually." He quickly flashed the upset redhead his best comforting smile. "But it's nice, I like it really."

"You don't have anyone?" Daisuke said, turning his wide, pouting eyes downward. "No one at all?"

"…I had…someone…" As he said this, Ryou tried to keep his emotions level and yet as 'someone' escaped his lips even Yugi noticed the sudden odd pitch. "I don't anymore though but it doesn't bother me at all."

"That's sad…it must be lonely…" Daisuke went silent, seemingly lost in his thoughts. He kept his eyes cast towards the dull cement they walked on, nearing Ryou's house. Yugi had to watch him, pulling the daydreamer away from any oncoming objects before Niwa was yanked from la-la land too harshly.

"I think he's sick." Yugi said softly in Ryou's ear.

"Or maybe he just uses his brain a lot."

"…Are you sure?" At that moment, a surprised squawk stopped them. They turned and saw that Daisuke had run into a telephone pole and was now shouting apologies and rubbing his face.

"…Maybe?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

((So that thing is the Millennium Scales?)) Dark observed thoughtfully as Daisuke leaned in closer. After a quick stop at Ryou's home, and some tea, they had gone straight to the Domino Museum. Ryou had an all access pass and so he took the lead, past the crowds and public areas to a storage room where all the new exhibit pieces waited for their chance to shine. Behind many cluttered boxes was a special pedestal, encased in glass and lined with red velvet. Resting there was the golden Millennium Scales, a normal set of weighting scales with two disks balanced on either side. However in the center was a large Egyptian style eyeball with another orb stacked on top with a pair of small horns. Daisuke couldn't help but notice that the longer he stared at the scales, the stranger he felt, as though that eye were judging him or sizing him up. Dark felt it too and they both looked away. ((Damn, I don't like the look that thing just gave me…))

(It didn't give you a look Dark…)

((Yes it did)) Dark pouted, ((It's glaring at me, I know it is))

(…I'll admit it's creepy but glaring at you? It's kind of cold too…)

((I think 'dead' would be an even better word. It looks dead…hollow…yes, cold too though)) The thief said, his voice suddenly serious. Whenever Dark was actually serious about something, it was usually a bad thing.

"It's very odd…" Daisuke said, straightening up. Ryou glanced over at him before pushing back the curtains over a nearby window. Light trickled in, hitting the metal of the Item and causing it to glimmer and reflect the sun's rays. Now it truly looked beautiful, a work of art worthy of any museum…or Niwa basement collection.

"What is?" Ryou asked, pushing past a few crates to join the other boys. "The Scales?"

"I feel like they're watching me." Daisuke laughed awkwardly. "Silly, right Ryou-kun?"

"Er well…" Ryou stopped, dusting off the glass box that kept the Scales safe. "I don't know how much you know about these but they say each holds a unique power. The Scales hold a very interesting one that has a lot to do with Ancient Egyptian Mythology."

"The Scales measure the purity of your heart." Yugi continued, an unreadable look in his eyes as he gazed at the golden item. "You take a feather from Ma'at and place it on one side and on the other side you place the person's heart. If the heart weights more than the feather, a beast devours your soul as punishment for your sins. It's a judgment thing…it weights the sins of your heart to see where you should go in the afterlife. That is the power of the scales…judgment. It can see the truth."

"Ah…" Daisuke shivered despite himself, feeling the eye's grim stare boring its way through his soul. He swallowed and started fidgeting, trying to keep his hands from shaking. Why was this scaring him so much? It was just a myth after all.

((You should know better than anyone else how true myths can be…and how dangerous…)) Dark sounded tense but it quickly passed and a second later all traces of it were gone, his joking voice back again. ((Besides, you're too pure. The feather will be like a ton of bricks next to your heart, unless dirty thoughts are bad. Then we're both screwed, in the same boat, up a river with no paddle…especially lately. You have some hormone issues going on…all these girls around you…oh and of course there's the commander, ick.))

(DARK!) Daisuke's face flushed a deep crimson and turned his back on the Scales. (So have you seen enough or what?) He asked in a huff, tempted to cross his arms.

((Ooh you're pissy now…geez some people can't handle the truth)) He sighed dramatically, shrugging ((Yeah yeah, I already have this place mapped out in my head. Not much in the way of security, just follow the main hallway down until you reach a three way split, go left, ignoring the first three side rooms and follow that unti-))

(Alright I get it) Daisuke smiled, stopping his other half's rambles. Dark got so into his thefts, he really did love what he did. "So umm…well they are nice…when are the rest coming?"

"Let's see…" Ryou titled his head back and closed his eyes in thought. "The Millennium Ankh should be here…later this week maybe? And Yugi, you said you were going to put the Tauk on display too right? Dad was hoping you would anyway."

"As soon as Yami let's me." Yugi sighed. "He's so defensive about the Items. I think he'll be ok after Marik comes though…or at least less paranoid. I think he has some thief issues." The small boy grinned and nudged Ryou playfully in the ribs, who in turn opened one eye and gave him an amused look.

((…Get the feeling we're missing something here?)) Dark asked.

(Yeah…there's something going on…) Daisuke frowned slightly. "Um so…you guys know a lot about Egypt?"

"We might as well live there with as much of Egypt that we deal with…" the moonlight colored teen responded with a groan. "Anyways, we can come back tomorrow night if you want for the grand unveiling of the revamped Egypt exhibit."

"Oh is it tomorrow night?" Daisuke asked, feeling Dark's excitement spilling over into his own personality.

((Well then let's hurry up and leave a notice! I want to do things by the code of etiquette after all))

"Yes…we still need to find you a place to stay, don't we?" Ryou said, guiding the boys out of the storage room. Daisuke took one last look at the Millennium Scales and held back the quiver that tried to rise up his spine. "Well then let's do that…" On the way out, Daisuke slipped away and wrote a small card out for Dark, announcing his intent to take the Scales. He was careful to leave it in a place where it would be found that night but not while he was in the building. He rejoined the group, claiming a bathroom break before the trio made their way past the dying crowds. They had just made it to the entrance when Yugi caught sight of the clock.

"Oh no!" He cried, his violet eyes widening. "Marik arrives in an hour, I have to go get ready! I'll see you later Ryou and I'm sure I'll see you too Niwa-kun!"

"Bye Yugi-kun!" Daisuke grinned, waving as the boy fled from the museum. Seeing the sun fading fast over the tall skyscrapers he too looked at the clock. "…It is getting late…"

"Yeah." Ryou's lips turned downward just a bit. "I wonder if any of the hotels will have a room available though. A lot of people are staying here for the opening of the new exhibit…and there are also a lot of business meetings going on at Kaiba Corp…"

"Well we'll just have to try, right Ryou-kun?" Daisuke beamed at him, his eyes showing nothing less than utter and complete faith that Ryou would think of something. The older teen sighed, breaking down under such an honest look.

"…Maybe…I guess you're right. We need to try." Daisuke was satisfied with that answer and grabbed Ryou's hand, pulling him forward.

"You know this city better than I do so you can lead the way!" He grinned again and Ryou gave him a nervous smile in return. "Alright let's go find a room!"

&&&&&&&&&&&

((The bed is pretty nice huh?)) Dark said as Daisuke tested it, bouncing lightly on the mattress. ((Although this looks like Krad's room if you ask me. He'd think it was pretty cozy)) Daisuke had to agree. The sadistic angel would love this room, with all the swords and daggers that hung against the walls, gleaming blades in the moonlight. There were also handcuffs sitting on the dresser along with table top RPG pieces. In the closet were several black trench coats that Dark had been eyeing for the past ten minutes and many nice gold necklaces and bracelets.

(I wonder what kind of person he was…?)

((Looks to me like some blend between the commander and Krad…course they're the same person…so I guess it would be someone like them…err…him…whatever)) Dark yawned widely, smacking his lips a bit as he tried to signal Daisuke to sleep.

(Kind of creepy though…) Daisuke said, his gaze resting on a particularly sharp looking sword with a nasty curve at the end.

((Yeah well I guess we should just be happy to have a room right?)) Dark had a point. Ryou and Daisuke had searched high and low but there were so many events happening in Domino City that no hotel had any rooms open, not even the usually convenient capsule hotels. A few seedy inns were open for business but Ryou advised Daisuke against them, fearing for his purity. Dark said it didn't help when the redhead had asked why anyone would want mirrors on their ceiling. So to avoid any mess, Ryou had decided to let the out of towner stay with him. They had bonded fairly well over the day and while that was no assurance in today's world, Ryou was willing to risk it.

"I can't just let you sleep in the streets." He had said as they stepped into his large house-like apartment. "There's room here…lots of it. You can stay here…I don't mind."

(You're right.) Daisuke smiled and let himself fall into the waiting warmth of the navy blue sheets bundled around him. He stretched, his fists bumping the headboard as he turned his eyes to the shimmering stars dancing in the sky outside. (Do you think our warning will be in the paper tomorrow?)

((Of course it will! I am the legendary Phantom Thief Dark and this is one of my first times leaving a city to pursue an artifact! It will be huge!)) He proclaimed, suddenly wide awake.

(No need to be so modest) Daisuke frowned, though his eyes were soft and smiling. They lay in the gathering darkness for sometime, listening only to the noises of floorboards creaking in the distance and watching the moon drift past their window. The shooting star passed through, streaking a glowing trail of dust through the atmosphere. They even heard Ryou up and about much later on in the night, getting some water from the sounds of it. Both boys were lost in their own thoughts, gradually falling into sleep's gentle embrace. However, one of Daisuke's aimless thoughts caught his attention somewhat and in his mind he prodded at Dark's still frame. (Dark?...Hey Dark, are you awake? Daaark?)

((…I'm awake now…)) He scowled, rolling over onto his back to face his other self. ((Well? What is it?))

(…Are you going to take Yugi-kun's puzzle?) He asked, his red eyes filled with concern

((Uh yeah? That's why we're here remember? Steal and seal the dangerous Items. So of course I'm going to take his puzzle, Ryou's stuff too))

(We shouldn't do that…they're both really nice people…I mean…) He paused when he saw Dark had opened his mouth to speak but then he shrugged and let Daisuke continue. (But Ryou-kun doesn't have any Items does he?) Daisuke sat down near Dark's head, scooting close to the older teen.

((Well Bakura Ryou is on the list and down for the Millennium Ring so what can I say? He might be hiding it or something…or maybe the other Bakura kid has it. I don't know yet)) The two lapsed into silence for so long that Daisuke was positive Dark had fallen asleep again.

(…It's weird but…when I look at Ryou-kun and Yugi-kun…) Daisuke whispered. (I feel like…we're bonded…like they know something…like they are…are—)

((Like they are the same as us?)) Dark finished. Daisuke jumped slightly, looking down at him as he opened one eye lazily ((Yeah…I get that feeling too…and those items…they give me the creeps.)) He sighed in annoyance, a odd look in his eyes ((Damn it, I hate this…))

(Hate what?) Daisuke inquired softly. Something in Dark's voice had changed; he wasn't talking about the Items anymore. There was a long pause as Dark seemed to be considering something, his face turned away from Daisuke's.

((…Nothing Dai-chan)) He smirked and reached up, hesitating for a second before patting the younger thief on the shoulder. ((You should get to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow. I have to track down the rest of the items and steal the Scales so get some rest already and stop asking me stupid questions.)) He grinned and rolled back over, his way of ending the conversation. Daisuke sighed and shook his head.

(Dark…you're frustrating sometimes) He said before taking the Phantom Thief up on his offer and letting sleep finally take him away.


	2. Feathers of a Game

_A Tale of Two Thieves_

A/N: Sage: Ah welcome, welcome to chapter two! Lots of questions from the first chapter but they included praise so I don't mind.

Kaley: Besides it's not our job to answer questions! (pushes Dark and Bakura out) Good for it boys! REVIEWER MAIL!

Bakura: Damn it…fine. Anime Crazed asked how much you need to know about DNAngel to read this…and I suppose only what we told you in the Omake chapter of Life of a Thief. I mean, just reading the summaries on Tokyopop's website for the manga volumes should be good enough too. Otherwise you'll understand as it goes. It shouldn't be too confusing.

Dark: SPEAKING of confusing! Lynlin, sorry if you got a bit lost…Ryou doesn't know our dear commander. In fact, the scene we think you misunderstood was a reference to when Satoshi gives Daisuke a tissue when he's crying. In the story, Daisuke sees the tissue and remembers Satoshi but mistaken, as Ryou then points out he isn't Hiwatari-kun and doesn't know one. Sorry bout that!

Bakura: Someone asked when I come back…well, read this chapter and take a guess! HA!

Dark: You ass…

Bakura: Look who's talking…

Dark: Anyways! FantabulousWatapon got confused too! See, Emiko isn't an important person in the sense you might think. She's just in charge of Daisuke's training. As of why he's living with her, well he IS fourteen. Although I suppose we didn't say that…also he's so young because the curse or as you called me, his yami, doesn't appear until fourteen. He then must become a Phantom Thief. It's just how it goes. Yes I know he's young but eh, life sucks!

Kaley: Also you guys probably see by now how the honorifics are going to be but if you have a question just ask ok?

Sage: Ah and for Daisuke and Dark, when they talk to each other in their mind you may have notice its (words) for Daisuke and ((words)) for Dark. Later when we have Satoshi and Krad it will be 'words' for Satoshi and _words_ for Krad. I'm glad so many of you are interested in DNAngel now. It is a very good story.

_Tomorrow night, at precisely 10 o'clock_

_I will be here to steal the Millennium Scales_

_Phantom Thief Dark_

&&&&&&&&&&

"Well I'm here, start talking." It was a hot day in Egypt which technically meant it was a normal day. However the man who spoke was irritated and with good reason: His tan cloak that covered all but his dark chocolate eyes was heavy and sizzling. He wanted nothing more than to retreat to a cool, dark area but the woman before him had insisted on meeting on in the open.

"Ryou is in danger." She said calmly, staring him in the eye. Bakura twitched behind his covers and grabbed Isis by the collar, lifting her level to his grim eyes. "It is true, I'm afraid."

"Then spit it out woman and tell me what's going on!" Bakura growled, dropping her into the sand. She smiled at him, dusting off her long, tight cream dress and flipped her midnight hair behind her. "Would you stop that?"

"Bakura, you still get so protective of your other half…" Isis sighed, staring at the veiled thief. "You've been causing so much trouble here. Stealing every precious artifact you can from the Cairo Museum, with that ka beast of yours."

"Diabound." Bakura's voice had a cockiness to it that Isis had certainly _not_ missed. "He has a name." Inside him, the creature stirred with discontent, eyeing the woman. "But what's it matter if I've been stealing? I'm a great thief after all and it's what thieves do. None of this has to do with Ryou though."

"But it does. That is what this meeting is about." Isis paused, choosing her next words with care. Yes, this meeting, in the middle of a bustling merchant town was all about Ryou. Yet at the same time it was not. The Priestess could feel him, feel the immortal one's eyes watching her to make sure she didn't reveal too much to the thief. She could only tell him so much and yet she longed to tell him everything, the plans of this mad piece of artwork that watched her from afar. But no, if she did that there were even worse consequences. Instead, she would help him the best she could. That was why her brother Marik was already guarding the Pharaoh. "You see, there is a thief like yourself, eternal and talented with an eye for only certain items. Usually, your paths would not cross. However…"

"However!" Bakura blinked, pulling the fabric from his face to reveal his shoulder length, spiked white hair and smooth tanned skin. His mouth was twisted into a frown as he stared her down.

"Y-you cut your hair." She said, caught off guard. His hair had once flowed down his back yet now it only grazed his shoulders.

"It was too long for this weather…" He smiled slightly. "Anyway keep going! The stuff about Ryou in danger?"

"Ah right…" Isis coughed, blushing lightly. "Well this thief has been…led…to the Millennium Items and wishes to claim him. Already so many are being swept up into this cruel game but Ryou is one of them. Even now the thief draws closer to him and soon…"

"Wait, this thief is going to try to take something of mine?" Bakura stepped towards her. "Because if he even puts one of Ryou's hairs out of place—"

"Listen! It is far graver than that!" Isis cried, waving her hand in his face. "The Items have become active once more! The true spirit sealed inside them is awakening and soon will come a time of chaos! Even without the Tauk I can see this. The Pharaoh's memories are stirring…and your fate is catching up to you as well. As for this thief, he has his own demons that will now conflict with our own fates. Our fates, their fates, it is all becoming one. A great battle is coming…" She stopped, locking her eyes with Bakura's. "Ryou is going to need you."

"Damn woman…" Bakura groaned. "You should have told me this sooner! Some damn thief is going to try to hurt my Ryou and my Pharaoh? No way in hell." He sighed dramatically. "I suppose I'll head home for a bit and fix things then. Tell that idiot brother of yours to join me." Bakura pulled his hood back over his head and quickly began to leave, already plotting ways to stowaway on a plane.

"He is already there! Please, please be aware! There are terrible things brewing." Isis sighed heavily as he blended with the crowd. Behind her there was a soft whoosh and turning, she saw someone else caped in gray. Isis resisted the shiver that tried to run through her. "I did as you asked."

"Good, I thank you very much…" The man's voice was pleasant and almost kind. Even as he stood, hidden in a tree's shadow, he seemed to hold himself with unearthly grace and charm. She however, knew better. "Although, you did tell him a great deal. Dare I even suggest that you may have said too much?"

"You are a fool." Isis hissed, her dark eyes narrowing. "How dare you even…even…you play with people, like pawns, like this is your own personal game!"

"A fool for playing a game?" He was smiling; she knew it and it made her blood boil more. "Ah well, perhaps we are all fools but they are the best fools of all. Now, if you would please help me in sending the Millennium Ankh? I know Black Wings will be eager to take it next…and soon…" He stepped towards her, smile playing on his face, until they were only inches apart, "All my pieces will be in place. Including you, my dear _pawn. _Checkmate."

&&&&&&&&

"So um…ah…" Daisuke attempted using his voice again. As before, Ryou looked over at him politely and waited for the boy to continue his mumbling train of thought. Also like before, Daisuke ended up asking a stupid question. "So um what's your school like?"

((Andddd conversation attempt number 3,987 fails beautifully!)) Dark cheered sarcastically ((No seriously, try asking him a normal question. He's not scary. Actually he's kinda hot, looks womanly and all but…))

(Dark!)

((What? I'm allowed to look))

"My school?" He sounded confused but shrugged it off. "…it's just a boring normal school."

"Oh I see!" Daisuke said, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. "I um was just wondering…"

"I see." The two boys fell silent again and Daisuke cursed himself. For some reason, it was impossible to talk to Ryou. Even though Daisuke has always been an easily flustered boy, this was different. It was almost like when he'd first tried talking to Satoshi, how he had blushed and stammered and spoke in an unnecessarily loud tone. Yet any hopes of carrying on a normal conversation had been shot that morning. Daisuke had returned from a shower to see Ryou sitting in Bakura's room, staring blankly at a dagger on his lap and singing softly. Things had either been awkward or quiet since then. In fact the only talk had been of taking a walk to Yugi's house. So here they were, side by side in silence despite the beautiful sunny day that surrounded them. Daisuke couldn't be sure but he thought Ryou was embarrassed by that event or maybe it was something deeper. Either way Daisuke felt it was his job to figure it out and bring the mood up a bit.

((Try something like 'I'm sorry'. I hear apologies are popular nowadays))

"Ryou-kun? I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I…" Daisuke blushed deeply as he tried to connect the words floating in his mind into sentences. "I'm just sorry…I didn't meant to I mean I didn't walk in on purpose and if I had known you were in there I wouldn't have walked in like I did I err I wouldn't have walked in at all."

"Niwa-san, is that what's bothering you?" Ryou smiled lightly but even as he did, there was something else washing over his face. "There's no reason to be worried about that."

((He's relieved. Ha! He was worrying over it too!)) Dark grinned ((I should have put a bet on it…people like him are so easy to read, they wear masks but really it makes it easier…))

"But there was!" Daisuke cried, ignoring Dark's ramblings about those who wear masks. "You were upset. I didn't mean to…and you're being so nice to me…you don't even know me and you gave me a room and helped me out."

"Of course I did." Ryou indeed sounded comforted and even his previously tense frame relaxed. "How could I leave you out there by yourself? I…I know what it's like to be by yourself when you really need someone…so I don't mind. Besides you're a good person. I guess I kind of trust you." Ryou's eyes lifted, a strange look transfixed inside his chocolate depths. "I don't like trusting people but…I want to trust you so…and I sound stupid."

"N-no!" Daisuke grinned despite himself, grabbing his friend's hand and yanking his attention back to earth. "I-I trust you too Ryou-kun! Even though we just met, I can tell you have a good heart! I can understand, really I can…" His voice grew softer as he looked down, his cheeks flushing. "I do…understand why you wouldn't trust…"

((Sappy Dai-chan, very sappy. But hey I think it did the trick…))

"Niwa-san, thank you." He smiled at the boy. "Actually, I haven't been myself since Bakura left but well I guess…this morning I went to see if you were up and I just ended up sitting there thinking about him. He'd probably hate knowing you're here though. He's so…possessive." Ryou sighed. "No wonder Yami thought I was going crazy." He paused, stopping their daytime stroll down the crowded sidewalks, and looked thoughtfully at his companion. "You know, you're easy to talk to Niwa-san."

"Ah really?" Daisuke grinned; his usual, joyous grin and laughed. "Thank you!"

"RYOU!" The boys looked up as Yugi bounded up to them, his eyes holding a look of fear as he waved a newspaper. "Ryou I'm so glad I found you! Look at this!" He shoved the paper under Ryou's nose. Daisuke blinked, standing on his tip toes to see the heading 'Phantom Thief Expanding to Domino!' "Look at it!" Yugi repeated, his brows knitted in worry. "Some thief named Dark is going to steal the Millennium Scales!"

"What?" Ryou's eyes narrowed and he scanned the paper. Daisuke watched his eyes roll across the print, occasionally widening or narrowing further. "…I see…" He turned back to Daisuke. "Hang on a minute ok?" Ryou led Yugi out of hearing range, under a nearby tree and the two began to whisper in hurried tones.

((Ha, just hearing that I'm in town strikes fear into their hearts!))

(Yes you scared a pair of teenagers, that's quite the accomplishment)

((I bet I could scare you! Not that it's a hard thing to do…))

(I'm not easy to scare!)

((Yes you-WHOA! SHIT KRAD SENSES GOING OFF! RUN DAISUKE!))

(WHAT!)

((…heh…))

(DAAAAARK! That wasn't funny!) Daisuke pouted openly, even if to everyone else it looked like he was pouting into the air. (I wonder what they're saying?)

((White head just said "Can't you use the God Cards?" and then small one said "I guess but…Darkness and Marik are freaking out…" Well that's a weird thing to say…))

(You can read lips?)

((It's a good talent for a thief to have)) Dark paused ((Eh I give up though, they aren't making sense. I think they're talking in codes))

(…Are we…still going to steal from Ryou-kun?) Daisuke asked sadly.

((Well of course we are. Don't worry your pretty little head Dai-chan, it's me stealing it right?))

(I guess so) They stopped as Ryou came back to him, holding the paper tightly.

"Hey Niwa-san, I have to go to Yugi's for a bit. Do you mind going on without me? If you get home early just use my spare card key, down hidden in the yellow flowers."

"Um ok…" Daisuke smiled. "See you later Ryou-kun!"

((Good, let's go get ready then. To the museum!))

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Could it get any easier?" Dark grumbled dully into the empty hallway. His lonesome footsteps echoed around the museum and besides the occasional door leading to another room or hall, there were only shadows of statues and hanging items blocking his path to the Millennium Scales. "I mean geez, does this place even have security cameras? Or at least one trip wire? Or a guard dog? Or something?"

(A guard dog?) Daisuke, who had been resting peacefully, asked as he stretched his unseen arms.

"What, you've never seen one?" Dark sighed and shoved his hands into the deep pockets his specialized trench coat held. "I guess they aren't common anymore with all the technological advances though…I swear this place doesn't even have a water bucket rigged up somewhere. There's no security."

(It didn't look like it before when we were here either…) Daisuke said thoughtfully inside his mind, remembering how lax the whole place had seemed. (It's not a bad thing though, I like easy nights)

"Well I don't!" Dark snapped, feeling particularly moody. "I don't get out much remember? Where's the glory and fun in this? At the very least they could have locked the inside doors!" As he said this, he kicked open another of these said doors to reveal a large room with various Egyptian artifacts. He bypassed a sarcophagus and made his way to the hidden backroom, pleased to find its door was at least locked. "About damn time…I was almost starting to miss the delinquent duo." He muttered, bending low to examine the keypad.

(He's not a delinquent) Daisuke scolded, knowing exactly who the thief was referring too. Dark ignored him and finished breaking the 'security'. From their time with Ryou the previous afternoon, they both knew that the room was cluttered and hardly had walking space. Yet now it was strangely clean and the window's curtains had been drawn to block the moonlight, veiling the entire area in complete darkness.

"Well isn't that interesting?" A smile came across the previously bored man as he stood into the room, his dangling buckles clinking softly with each step. Just as he got halfway across the room, three small glowing lights appeared accompanied by a gentle electronic whirling. Dark blinked as two boxes on either side of the room lit up, bright enough for the thief to see. The lights were coming from strange looking disks attached to the arms of three people.

(Hey! That's Yugi-kun! The other guy looks just like him too…) Daisuke cried in surprise. Sure enough, the short boy on the end was the same one who they had seen yesterday. Only now he wore a determined, if not angry, look on his face. Next to him stood another boy who could very well be his look-alike if not for giving off the air of being older and more mature. Both wore what looked to be a school uniform. Next to him was a tan, skinny teen with shoulder length sandy hair and bright lavender eyes, dressed in a matching short sleeve shirt and jeans. (I wonder what they're doing here?) Daisuke wondered, his attention wandering between the three. Dark however, stared at the round machines on their arms.

"What are those?" He asked softly but Daisuke only shook his head. The slightly older looking Yugi stepped forward and crossed his arms, taking on a surprisingly smug stance.

"Well now, you must be the Phantom Thief Dark." He said calmly, his eyes locked on Dark's.

"I am the one and only." Dark flashed a grin and gave a mocking bow. "It's a pleasure to meet me, I know."

(Dark…) Daisuke groaned, hating it when he was like that.

((Oh shut up, I get to have fun now))

"You are rather late. Not a very good first impression now is it?" The star haired teen said coolly. "I'd have thought by your notice that you would have been _here_ at 10, not the museum. You've kept us waiting."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry but I didn't know you'd be waiting here for me." Dark then noticed for the first time that each held a different item. The smallest boy wore the puzzle around his neck, the too chatty man as Dark now dubbed him wore a Tauk around his neck and the last teen gripped a wicked looking rod in his left hand. "Hmm, I see you're saved me the trouble of finding all the items! Why thank you…oh right, I don't know your names. I can't thank you without knowing that."

"I'm called many things but you can call me Pharaoh." The chatty one said. "This boy is my aibou, Yugi. And this is the Tomb Keeper Marik." He indicated each as he spoke. "We are not here to hand over the items. We are here to stop those unworthy of controlling their power from taking them."

"Stop me?" Dark chuckled, shaking his head. "Sorry but if anyone's going to stop me, it sure as hell won't be you three."

(Pharaoh…) Daisuke seemed to be thinking hard, then he made a small noise. (Hey! Dark! What did mom say? The two most dangerous spirits? She called one The Thief King and the other was the Pharaoh.)

((You're right…)) Dark agreed thoughtfully. ((If he's the same guy then…)) But his thoughts ceased as the three guardians each raised their arms in unison. From the disks, two bladed pieces twirled out, swinging around and locking together to form an odd, bladed arm guard. It was flattened and curved with their arms and on top were five dents, each rectangle shaped. It looked pretty heavy but none of them wavered as they lowered their arms into a defensive position. They looked prepared for battle and all in less than five seconds too. ((Heh, looks like they want to fight))

(Dark! We can't hurt them!) Daisuke yelled as his counterpart began walking slowly towards them, Wiz climbing to his shoulder. (Dark!)

"So, you think you can catch me?" Dark smirked, touching Wiz gently. Wiz cooed and leapt onto Dark's back, transforming swiftly into the beautiful black wings he was known for. "The Phantom Thief?"

"I know we can." The Pharaoh matched Dark's smirk and pulled five card-looking objects from the disk. His two teammates followed suit, glaring daggers at the violet haired rogue. "I will give you one more chance. Go back to your own town and leave the Millennium Items alone."

"A good thief doesn't give up without reaching his goal." He glanced behind the trio and saw the Scales gleaming on a pedestal. "But it looks like you guys are in my way!" Dark's wings fluttered and he sped towards them, ready to knock them aside and gain his prize. However they stood their ground, throwing down the cards into the spaces on their armor like protrusions. Just as he was within a few meters, a strange aura glittered in front of him.

"Reveal trap crap!" Yugi cried, pointing at Dark. "Mirror Force!" Dark blinked, slowing down slightly in curiosity but it was too late. The aura was suddenly right in front of him and he crashed head on into what felt like thick glass…or maybe a brick wall. Either way it was enough to stun him. With a cry he stumbled, landing on his back. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head as he glared up at them.

"What the hell was that?" Dark demanded, shooting a particularly nasty look at Yugi.

"A trap that you triggered. Technically, it was an energy wall." The Pharaoh said airily, reminding the thief strangely of Krad on a good day. "It blocked your attack, as you can see or rather feel."

"Yeah I noticed…" Dark grumbled, getting to his feet. He kicked out, a small smile appearing on his face as his leg met no resistance. "Looks like your little trap is gone now."

"They only last one turn…but…" The king smirked and set his own card in one of the indents. "There are a lot of things we can do with these cards you know. Like this magic card! Swords of Revealing Light!" Dark's body tensed as the sound of hundreds of swords being drawn from their sheaths reached his ears. His senses took over and he dove to the side, using his wings as a shield against the shining swords. There was a crashing noise as Dark pushed himself against the wall. Where he had stood was a circle of short swords made of the purest light embedded in the floor. Given that they formed a cage all the way to the ceiling, he would have been trapped.

(Dark! What is this?) Daisuke cried, thoroughly freaked out. (Is that magic?) Dark's scowl deepened and he glanced over at his opponents. There was something odd about this room and the darkness it contained. It wasn't a normal feeling, close to what one feels when the hairs on the back of their neck stand up. All of this, he now realized, was coming from the Items they held.

"What kind of magic is this?" He asked seriously.

"This is the power of the Items." The Pharaoh said simply. "Although, it is shadow magic to some extent if that's what you're asking."

"I should have figured." Dark rolled his head from side to side, cracking his neck. Facing three people armed with shadow magic, an offshoot of his own brand, wouldn't be fun. He knew he couldn't fight them head on and win. No, now was the time to use some of his thief moves if he wanted the Scales. He smiled and walked forward, already knowing what to do. "Tell you what, let's play a game."

"A game?" Pharaoh's eyes lit up and instantly his two companions groaned.

"Ah crap, he hit the weak spot." Marik grumbled, throwing up his arms.

"Yami no!" Yugi shook his head and tugged at the other man's sleeve. "Come on, he's just trying to distract us. Remember you promised to stick to the plan? The God cards and all that?"

(Did he just call him Yami?) Daisuke asked.

((Might be a nickname they call him. He said he had a lot of names…I wonder why they don't want him to play though?))

"But Yugi, it's just one game." Yami had a slight pout to his voice. "Besides, we don't need to use the God cards against him. We're doing fine right now."

"Ah alright…" Yugi sighed and he and Marik stepped aside. "But don't lose ok?"

"I don't intend to." The former king walked forward until he and Dark were only a few feet away. "Well? What is it? What are the rules and objectives?"

"Heh you must like games huh?" Dark laughed softly as Yami nodded, the gleam still in his eyes. "Alright let's see…the game is really very simple. It's a staring contest. All I ask is that we sit down for it and that those two over there close their eyes."

"That is all?" Yami questioned.

"Yep." Dark grinned. "If you win, I'll turn around right now and leave but if I win you hand over the Scales. Don't worry about the other items; I can come back for those. Really!" He said quickly under the gaze Yami gave him. "Thief's honor."

"I don't trust your words and I don't trust thieves." Yami said, suddenly sounding annoyed. He debated a moment then nodded. "Fine, we'll play that game. Yugi, Marik, please close your eyes."

"Hey you heard the man!" Dark waved at the boys standing near the Item's pedestal. "Shut your eyes!"

"Yami…be careful alright?" Yugi said, glaring at Dark before closing his eyes.

"A staring contest…wait till I tell my sister about this…" Marik sighed unhappily and followed suit. "She'll blame me if he loses…"

"Quiet in the peanut gallery!" Dark smirked and flopped down on the ground, crossing his legs. Wiz reverted back to his rabbit form and scampered off near the wall. Yami also sat down, flicking his bangs aside and crossing his arms. "Alright now, there are really no rules except if you break eye contact you lose." Dark said. "Can you follow that?"

"Of course. Can you thief?" The Pharaoh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey now, don't label me just because I'm a thief. I wouldn't break these rules." Dark flashed another smile before turning a bit more serious. "Alright, start on three. One…"

"Two…" Yami said, preparing his eyes.

"Three." Dark smiled and their game was on. The two opponents sat transfixed on each other for only a few minutes before Dark broke the silence. "So, not a fan of thieves huh?"

"Not really. Especially your kind: Arrogant, cocky, and utterly annoying. Thieves are nothing but nuisances who lie and break promises." Yami said, trying to keep the resentment from his voice.

"Sounds like you've had a bad experience." Dark said in a matter-of-fact tone.

(Dark? Could you ask him something?)

((Yeah, I know exactly what you want to ask him. I'm wondering too.))

"Your name, they called you Yami."

"I don't have a name." He said, shrugged without moving his eyes. "A friend gave me that nickname given that I am a 'darker' half."

((I guess that explains why they look alike, even if we don't…))

"So then you're his other half? That Yugi kid's?"

"Yes. We are one in the same and yet we are two different people. It is complicated."

(You're telling us…) Daisuke laughed.

"Why do you look like him though?"

"You could say he's a physical reincarnation."

"Were you sealed in the Item?"

"Inside the Puzzle, yes. Why do you ask me these things?"

"I just get curious about the things I steal." Dark grinned. "Besides, do you want to stare at me in silence? I know I'm stunning but really…"

"I suppose this all must be part of your strategy." Yami sighed, careful not to look away. "Normally I would not care about some thief like you but you realize that I can not allow anything to happen to these Items. They are the keys to my memories."

"What does that mean?" Dark asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…I don't actually know much about it yet." Yami admitted.

"There's a lot you don't know huh?" An ominous smirk came to his face as Yugi and Marik both gave a sudden cry. Yami's whole body locked up but his eyes did not twitch.

"Yugi! Marik!" He shouted but he received no response. His hands became tight fists and his eyes narrowed. "What did you do to them!"

"Why not look and see?" Dark chuckled. "Oh right, you can't or you lose the Scales…" He waited a few seconds, which seemed to drag on into eternity for the former king, until he spoke again. "Ah but my eyes burn. I guess I lose this game." He stood, blinking several times. Yami took no time to savor his victory and raced over to see Yugi and Marik sleeping against the wall. He knelt down beside Yugi, shaking him gently.

"Yugi!" He cried into the boy's ear. "Yugi wake up!" A growl rose up in his throat as he spun around to face Dark…only to see the thief perched on the window sill, his black wings spread, ready to fly with the Millennium Scales clutched in his hand. "You…what did you do!"

"Relax, I'm not that heartless." Dark rolled his eyes. "It's sleeping gas. They'll come around in a few." He winked. "Great game though."

"But I won!" Yami said slowly, his anger rising. "Not only do you hurt my friends but you'd lie as well? I should have expected this from a thief."

"Hey now, I didn't lie." Dark said innocently. "Wiz lost that game, I didn't."

"Wiz…?" Yami stared at him and Dark pointed to his wings.

"Wiz was the rabbit. He can become my wings…or he can become my doppelganger. He lost for me."

"But…but…" The Pharaoh was stunned. "How did you switch! When? It's impossible!"

"Ah ha ha! Sorry Pharaoh but a good thief doesn't reveal his secrets!" Dark chortled and waved one long finger. With that he dove out the window, flying away with ease. Yami watched him until he had blended into the night sky and faded away. He groaned and rested his head against the wall.

"…That man…he's just like Bakura…" Yami's eyes fell on Yugi and Marik. For one terrible moment, he'd thought they were lost to him. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Yugi. If Yugi were injured, or killed…or worse. If he was separated from his precious boy, if someone took him away… No, he never would be away from him. He would not let that happen even if it cost him his life. "He will pay for that, aibou…" he said softly, brushing his fingers against Yugi's cheek. "…and I'm going to kick Bakura, just because."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I WILL KILL HIM! HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID!" Ryou winced, holding the phone as far as he could from his near bleeding ear. Yami had decided he couldn't wait the extra ten minutes it would take to come to Ryou's house and had called to give the details of Dark's heist. To say the least, it went badly. Well for Yami anyway. "HE IS A HEARTLESS BASTARD! HOW DARE HE!"

"I think we should play a drinking game Daisuke." Ryou said wearily to the redhead peering meekly at him from across the kitchen table. A morning newspaper was set between them with a blurry picture of Dark flying across the night sky under the heading 'Phantom Thief Active and On the Move'. "Every time he yells, take a drink. That way we'll soon pass out and won't hear him anymore."

"I um I don't drink…" Daisuke blushed, looking away with an oddly guilty expression playing in his eyes.

"Me either, bad for my health." Ryou sighed while Yami screamed incoherently in the background. "But so is this, poor eardrums…" With a soft groan he put the mouth piece to his lips, still holding the other end away from his head. "Yami! Calm down!" The Pharaoh stopped shouting immediately.

"…Ah, my apologies." Yami said calmly. "I am just…upset."

"I can tell." Ryou rolled his eyes. "Listen, we'll get the item back don't worry about it. As for Yugi and Marik…well…how are they?"

"Yugi is fine and Marik is err, more or less alright." Yami said strangely. Suddenly there was a scuffling noise and a shout of 'Marik!' before the Egyptian's voice filled Ryou's hearing.

"Ryou, my sister's so pissed." Marik moaned. "She was ranting on forever about Tomb Keeper's honor and protecting the Pharaoh and trust and it was awful!" He almost sounded like he was crying.

"Uh well…" Ryou frowned. He was terrible at comforting people in all honesty. Oh well, he had to try. "Well…she uh she was just worried about you and um…besides it's ok because we'll get it back…you'll just have to go all out next time on him. Use the God Cards and everything you can to capture him. I mean he's just some stupid thief…he should have known not to mess with us right? We can take him down, no matter what." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Daisuke twitch. Covering the mouth piece, Ryou looked over at him. "Hey, Niwa-san?"

"Yes?" Daisuke's head lifted rapidly.

"Are you ok?" Ryou asked, casting him a worried eye. "Listen…I know this is all very weird and distressing but…we'll handle it, I promise. Don't worry; things like this happen a lot. Strange things…dangerous things…but don't be afraid ok? It will be alright." He gave him what he hoped was a comforting smile. Daisuke smiled back weakly before dropping his head again. Ryou frowned and turned back to the phone. "Hey Marik, see what you can dig up on Dark."

"What?" Marik had been very silent while Ryou talked to Daisuke and even now seemed quiet. "You mean research him?"

"Yeah, maybe we can find a weakness or something. I've never even heard of him but then again I don't read the paper or listen for this stuff…but you said you had heard rumors so look into those some more."

"Ok. Maybe if I find something, sister won't be mad at me!" With new found energy, Marik ran off. Ryou assumed this anyway because a second later he heard the phone hit the floor with a plastic-y clunk. More scuffles and then…

"Hey Ryou…" Yugi yawned, his voice mild enough that it bordered depressed. "Sorry about all this. We're all just…mad I guess."

"Understandable." Ryou said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Yugi tried to make his voice more cheerful. "I'm tired that's all. I'm mad too. It's just weird having some other thief after the items. He was kinda like Bakura too. Real confident and arrogant."

"Well that's nice, two thieves like that?" Ryou laughed softly. "What are the odds?"

"In our lives? Pretty good." Yugi was smiling now, Ryou could hear it. "I mean, what were the odds that you would move here? Or that we'd both have Items? Or that we'd all get swept up into this world saving quest? I guess its Fate."

"Ugh no, don't talk about Fate." Ryou groaned playfully. "I don't want to hear that this is my fate."

"I don't blame you. How are you anyway? Pain wise?"

"You know, it varies." Ryou muttered. "Anyways, I have to call my dad and tell him how it went now. I'll see you later." He hung up after Yugi's delayed farewell and glanced over at Daisuke. "Niwa-san? Would you go get this…pill bottle from the bathroom? It's orange, the only orange bottle in there." Daisuke nodded and jumped off his stool, leaving the kitchen. Ryou went back to the phone, dialing in a long series of numbers. After only two rings another voice came on the phone. His dad.

"Hey dad…it's me, Ryou."

"Ah! Ryou! How are you son?" He sounded happy enough.

"I'm alright." Ryou lied. He didn't want his father to know anymore than he needed to.

"That's good to know. Well how did it go? Were your friends able to stop the thief?"

"…No they weren't." Ryou sighed. "He was able to get away with the item. I'm sorry father."

"I thought as much. Good thing I already took the necessary precautions." His father seemed pleased with himself. "Yes I had to pull some strings but nothing I couldn't do."

"Um…" Ryou blinked as Daisuke entered the room, holding the pill container sadly. "I have to go…can I call you back?"

"Of course but please be nice to whoever they send over. Goodbye." Then there was only dial tone.

"Sending?" He asked the dial tone. Ryou put the phone back on the hook and walked to the sink, filling a glass with water. "My father is so weird…"

"Ryou-kun? Um these are…" Daisuke stammered, padding over to him in his bare feet. "These are really strong painkillers."

"I know." Ryou said softly. "I need them though or else I black out from the pain. Don't worry, I know how much to take."

"That's awful though." Daisuke said, his eyes wide with shock. Even his voice was filled with pity. "You shouldn't have that kind of pain…is it a disease?"

"No it—" But Ryou froze as he was about to swallow the pills. All at once the pain had faded immensely, to something only a bit discomforting rather than agony. Just like that, so completely random that it made Ryou freeze. His vision was no longer blurry, he could see much better than he had in months and he didn't have to force his body to stop trembling.

"Ryou-kun!" Daisuke gasped, seeing his friend as still as an ice sculpture. "Ryou-kun? What's wrong?" He asked, tugging on his arm.

"Niwa-san…" Ryou blinked. Why was the pain gone? Why now? Did Bakura get hurt or was he…no, he couldn't be back, could he? Ryou took a steadying breath, hoping to regain his senses. The pain was still there, it wasn't like it was gone but it had faded so much that it was now bearable. The only explanation was that Bakura had come nearer, close enough that their souls were connecting again. "Bakura…"

"What?" It was Daisuke's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"He's…" Ryou smiled weakly and began to laugh. He wasn't sure why but soon his laughter grew louder until it filled the room, echoing faintly in the background. Ryou leaned against the counter to prevent himself from falling, resting his forehead against the cool surface as his laughter died down and a sigh escaped his lips. A hand trailed down his side, rubbing the area where it now felt as though a knife was jammed. He hated laughing sometimes, nothing but trouble. Just like Bakura.

"Ryou-kun…" Daisuke whispered, shaking his shoulder gently. Ryou twisted his head around, unable to stifle the grin on his face. "Maybe you should lie down?"

"No…that's alright." Ryou shook his head, knowing exactly how crazy he looked. At least now he knew why people always stared at his darker half. Aside from him being hot and sexy. Pausing, Ryou also realized thoughts like that didn't help his case for sanity. "I guess someone is coming soon. My father mentioned it…and I think…" He allowed himself a normal smile, indulging the hopeful feeling fluttering in his chest, "That my friend will come back soon."

"But Ryou-kun" Daisuke began but at that moment there were three swift knocks at the door. Both boys stopped and craned their necks in an attempt to see the source of the noise. Without warning the hope inside him skyrocketed as he dared think of who could be there.

"Hang on…" Ryou left the kitchen, grasped the doorknob and turned, heart racing as it revealed…a young man he didn't know at all. Icy blue hair cut short with a thin pale frame and matching eyes that were cold and distant behind a pair of glasses. Yes, Ryou didn't know him at all and yet…

Neither boy heard Daisuke yelp as he hid behind the wall.

&&&&&&&&&&&


	3. Feathers of Reunions

_A Tale of Two Thieves_

A/N: Sage: Once again you're here at a new chapter of our latest story! We're glad to hear so much praise!

Kaley: Well you're on Dark and Kura!

Bakura: Right right, so anyways to confirm it all that was Satoshi! Good eyes! Not that he's hard to miss…

Dark: Heh I agree there. Ok Emiko ALWAYS encourages Daisuke to steal stuff, it's part of who she is. She encourages him in a lot of weird things though.

Bakura: Ok there won't be an OCs in this story but at some point for certain reasons a few other characters will play small roles who are outside of DNAngel and YGO. You'll see, it won't be nothing to sweat over!

Dark: Yay lucky us, not many questions this time. Well anywho just ask and we'll answer…because she makes us.

Bakura: Start the Ra damned fic!

Dark: That sounds stupid…

Bakura:…just read the story…

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_He hated this room. It was an office high up in the Hiwatari manor, overlooking the sprawling city of Azumano outside the large window that stood as a wall. The other walls were lined with books, art books really, that told thousands of sad tales on thousands of pieces of art. Hikari art. His art. This man studied that art and had even acquired a very rare piece recently. A Hikari himself, Hikari Satoshi. _

"_Ah, good to see you Satoshi!" The man behind the huge cedar desk stood, only a silhouette against the sun's last hurrah. He opened his arms in false warmth, offering them to Satoshi as if he were Satoshi's real father. He was not though and would never be anything more than an art collector, albeit a serious one. "Are you well?" He came forward; the man called Hiwatari Kei, dressed in his straight and true suit and smiled at the boy. _

"_Why did you call me?" Satoshi didn't care for pleasantries, especially with him. _

"_Ah, so cold…as usual." The grin never flickered from his face. "I wanted you to come here because I happen to know that Dark is currently stealing the Millennium Items in Domino City." _

"_So? Those are not Hikari pieces. I really could care less if Dark steals them." Satoshi said coolly. Damn, sometimes he hated wearing these glasses. The twilight was far too bright and reflecting oddly through the room, tricking his sight. For he could have sworn he had seen his stepfather smirk like Krad. _

"_That is quite true but I thought you'd like to know that Dark is going to die." Kei said, just as happily as he said everything. _

"_What do you mean?" Satoshi had to be careful; he couldn't sound too interested or scared when in reality his heart had just skipped a beat. _

"_A friend has agreed to use the curses placed on the Millennium Items to ensnare and kill Dark. He will soon fall victim to the gathering darkness that those items hold." He watched Satoshi thoughtfully, his feral grin growing. "He will die and your job will be over, as a Hikari I mean. I just thought I would tell you." _

"_A friend?" Satoshi forced himself to say but as he did he knew his tone betrayed him. What Kei had said was now computing in his mind; running over each word and piecing it together. Dark was going to be killed soon over some artifacts he had never heard of due to some 'friend' of Kei's. This was indeed a 'what the hell?' moment but there was one thing bothering him above all. That thing or rather person was the Niwa boy that served as Dark's host. Deep down, he held Daisuke in a special place and wouldn't let harm befall him. Satoshi knew that if Dark died, so would Daisuke. This certainly merited his immediate attention, especially if he hoped to spare the redhead an untimely demise. _

"_Yes, more of an acquaintance really but no matter." He waved his hand, still smiling. Part of Satoshi wanted to wipe that right off his face, preferably with an energy bomb attack but he had stopped entertaining that idea long ago. "However I did arrange for a meeting with the current chief of security at Domino Museum if you wish to speak with him. I'm sure, as a Hikari, you might want to go see Dark's…end."_

That was why he was here; standing in front of a strange boy whose paleness rivaled his own. There was an awkward moment during which the two stared at each other, ice blue eyes meeting chocolate ones. Satoshi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, an odd habit he'd developed, and cleared his throat.

"Are you Bakura Ryou?" He asked calmly. The white haired teen continued to gawk at him then shook himself and nodded. "I am Hiwatari Satoshi, commander of the Azumano police force and I am aware that you are in fact the head of security at Domino Museum?"

"Uh…yeah I guess…" The boy blinked and slowly stepped aside. "You can come in but I don't think I'd call myself the head of anything. I just help my dad out."

"Yes well, whatever the case may be." Satoshi brushed past him, waiting in the hall to be led to wherever the other wanted to talk. Ryou shut the door, still peering strangely at Satoshi. "I am here to discuss Dark with you. I heard he has already taken the Millennium Scales from your museum?"

"Um, yeah…Hiwatari…san…he took them last night but—"

"And what sort of security did you employ?" Satoshi asked, pulling out his handy notepad and pencil. This was just business after all, his duty. "I also wish to know any details about the heist itself, perhaps anything Dark said or did if you know or anything that might be of value to me. Also anything you might know about these Items would be useful."

"Hang on." Ryou raised his hand up, slightly taken aback. "Why are you here? Yes I know what you said but care to explain better? No offense or anything it's just that I'm not used to people coming here asking these things."

"Fine, shall will sit then?" Satoshi sighed, trying not to cross his arms. He knew he looked irritated and he was. If Dark was even bothering to steal these relics then they had some odd powers in them. Powers that apparently were deadly to the thief and Daisuke. Not that dangerous artwork was all that shocking. Time was being wasted standing in the hallway and he needed to know things now if he wished to do anything to help Niwa and protect his duty as a Hikari. Even if protecting a Niwa and being a Hikari were a conflict, he really could care less. Ryou paused, glancing over at a pair of swinging doors that led to what looked like a kitchen.

After a thoughtful pause he said "Living room…this way" and motioned towards a room kept separate from the kitchen by a staircase.

"I thank you for your cooperation." Satoshi muttered automatically.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

((Shit. Shit shit shit shit SHIT!))

(Dark, don't swear so much…or so loud, it hurts) Daisuke mumbled to his other half. Seeing Satoshi had freaked him out enough to scramble back into the kitchen and now he sat, curled up in a nook between the fridge and the counter. Outside he could hear Satoshi's cool voice grilling poor Ryou for answers.

((Well excuse me if this just happens to be a really bad time for the commander to show up! I mean its one thing that he knows we're in the city but if he saw us…then again fighting those two for the Items might be fun. Eh not the point though.))

(I guess so…) Daisuke frowned, resting his chin on his drawn up knees. (But why is he here? Remember last time we stole something that wasn't a Hikari art piece? He didn't come after us)

((That is a little odd…)) Dark said, though Daisuke could tell he dismissed it just as quickly as he finished. ((But damn, creepy boy really does pop out of nowhere huh? He must have a homing beacon planted on you. Well the Hikari line have always been the Hunters so makes sense. Ok we need a plan. I say we jump out that window over there, call Wiz and fall back to where we hid the Scales))

(…Is that your brilliant plan?)

(No! It gets better!)

(Then what happens next?)

((Then we uh…escape somewhere and live on the streets in hiding until um…the next Item shows up. Or we could just sneak out of here. How the hell should I know?)) Daisuke quickly concluded that Dark didn't do well under pressure. Or maybe being cornered in a kitchen wasn't his style. ((But we can't stay unless you want to be randomly pinned to the wall with the 'What are you doing?' questions. He'd enjoy that but you know how those things go))

(I can't do that!) Daisuke glared at Dark for even suggesting such things (I can't just leave Ryou-kun without saying something for one! And why should I worry about Hiwatari-kun?)

((Ok fine here's how that would go "Oh hello strange person I don't know and Ryou-kun but I must leave right now and never return bye!"))

(Oh…yeah I guess that would be weird for them…)) Daisuke sighed and shifted himself so his forehead could rest against his legs. (Maybe he's not here to catch us?)

((Or maybe you're being waaay too optimistic?)) Dark groaned, putting his face into his hands. ((Well all I know is I don't like this. We need to make sure he doesn't see us here, no matter what he can't know that we're here…up!))

(What!)

((Up! Use your thief skills to get to out and up to the bedroom and we can camp out there!))

(Awww do I have to? Here is fine!)

"Would you like some tea Hiwatari-san?"

"Yes tea sounds fine Ryou-kun." Their voices were growing closer.

((Daisuke move!))

(Aww…) The redhead groaned, already pushing open a window. (But…knowing Hiwatari-kun, he'll probably still find us anyway)

&&&&&&&&&&&&

So then it was set. Yami placed the phone back on the hook, under the eager eyes of his partner and the tomb keeper and took a deep breath. Isis was in charge of their mission to capture Dark. According to her, the Pharaoh's memories would not be accessible until this thief 'Dark' was captured. While Yami could understand the need to get his memories, he wasn't too happy with how it was going so far. For one thing, fighting fire with fire usually only led to a burnt down building. For another? Well, he just plain hated that tomb robber.

"Well?" Marik asked finally, pulling Yami from his thoughts. "What did my sister say?"

"She said…" The king hesitated but pulled together as much dignity as he could before continuing, "According to Isis, we need more help in capturing Dark. So she has arranged for Bakura to return here."

"He is!" Yugi cried, jumping from his seat.

"No way! My sister convinced him?" Marik said, slightly in awe of his sister's power to nag people.

"Sort of. She merely mentioned Ryou could be in danger." Yami smirked. While he could understand the need to protect your other half, it also gave him something he could taunt the tomb robber with later. After all, Bakura prided himself on not caring for others. "Either way, he's probably already back in Japan. Tonight however we must use the Millennium Tauk to lure out Dark."

"Are we going to guard it again?" Yugi asked, subconsciously placing a hand on the bulge in his pocket where his dueling deck rested.

"Yes but Ryou and Bakura are going to help us. All of us will face off against the thief." Yami said, grabbing his jacket. "So let's go get them or at least Ryou and wait for the tomb robber to appear."

"Damn, I actually feel bad for Dark now if he's got a pissed off Bakura to deal with." Marik muttered under his breath.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Then I'll see you tonight at the museum?" Satoshi asked. Ryou nodded, still a bit unsure about this strange boy. He knew way too much and seemed to be hiding a lot but there was nothing Ryou could do about it. Satoshi was here to help him capture Dark and keep the Items safe so who was he to judge? Still, part of his brain told him to stay alert and he always trusted his instincts.

"Yes, we can meet at the entrance…umm…how about seven?" He asked and the younger boy nodded curtly. "Alright then, see you tonight Hiwatari-san." Ryou opened the door, trying to be polite to the commander, as the teen slipped on his shoes.

"Very well, goodbye Ryou-kun." Satoshi's voice seemed to carry such deadness to it, no emotions present throughout the entire day. Well perhaps annoyance a few times. He watched the ice tinted one leave before shutting the door. However any thoughts of relaxing until their meeting were rudely pushed aside by a sudden cry from upstairs. Ryou tensed and launched himself across the hall, bounding up the stairs to the source of the cry. He knew it was Daisuke and threw open his guest's door, only to have his breath catch in his throat with shock. A whimpering Daisuke was being held tightly to someone's chest, a knife at his neck. This, however, wasn't what had caused his lungs to cease functioning. Rather, it was who was holding him.

Lightweight tan robes were disheveled —probably from Daisuke's current struggles— around his slender frame, though it was distinctively more muscular than it had once been. Gold shimmered in the manmade light, eye-catching pieces of jewelry draped over the man's tan arms and calves. Hair the color and radiance of moonlight hung down just grazing his shoulders. Yet for Ryou, he still couldn't believe it until his roaming attention reached his eyes. Narrowed and full of suspicion, they were the same mocha shade as his own. Such eyes confirmed what he already knew.

"Bakura…?" Ryou found his voice suddenly hoarse and barely audible. Bakura sighed and jabbed the knife carelessly at a frightened Daisuke, cutting a few strands of his flaming locks off.

"Ryou, its one thing to get a boyfriend while I was gone but giving him my room?" Bakura let go of the Niwa, who quickly scrambled onto the bed as if it were the last lifeboat on a sinking ship. He flicked the dagger's blade back into the wooden handle with a simple twist of his wrist, tucking it inside his cloak. "I wasn't gone that long…about…five months…six…ish…" Hearing no reply, he continued on. "I mean, look at him. He looks pretty weak to me. Usually your type go for stronger, more dominating people." Bakura paused, looking over Ryou thoughtful, taking in everything before speaking again. "Hey! You got some sun while I was gone, good, now you don't look sickly. Although I think you gained a few pounds. What, you need me to watch over you so you don't eat so much too?"

Finally Ryou came too, as if waking from a dream. His eyes first fell on Daisuke, who looked positively freaked out as he stared at Bakura. Ryou too, looked at Bakura, noticing the slight ways his confidence faltered under his other half's stare. He gazed at him for a while before slowly walking forwards, thousands of emotions playing inside him over the soft throbbing pain that still existed in his tired body.

"What's wrong with you?" Bakura asked, cocking an eyebrow. Ryou now stood only a foot away. Without warning he lifted his hand and delivered a swift slap across Bakura's cheek. Everything stopped, the sharp smack ringing in the thief's ears. He slowly raised one hand to his face, caressing the already reddening spot. His eyes were wide now with shock and Ryou felt a grin break across his lips. That was a rare expression on the older man's face. "What the fuck was that for?"

"For leaving me you ass! You fucking went halfway across the world and just left me here with no explanation or anything! You just…left! Did you even care how I felt! Did you think I would be useless in your fight? I can help too you know! I CARE about you but no you just are so heartless!" Ryou cried, his voice cracking with delight. Daisuke seemed even more confused now as Ryou threw his arms around Bakura's neck and brought him down into a warm embrace. "I missed you! You…you…I hate you so much!" He pounded on Bakura's chest as he hugged him, stressing his point.

"I hate you too Ryou!" Bakura yelled in mock resentment. "You slapped me! Me!"

"I know and it felt pretty damn good!"

"And you swore!"

"So? What the fuck does it matter to you!"

"Nothing it makes you hotter!" Bakura smirked and pressed his lips to Ryou's. The other smiled into the kiss, feeling Bakura's tongue run across him before a soft 'meep' made him pull away. Bakura casually pulled back his robes enough to show the source of the sound his hanging dagger and the noise silenced. Ryou glared at him and sighed.

"What did I tell you about doing that in front of people!" Ryou cried, pointing at the alarmed boy. Bakura groaned and shrugged.

"Like I care, he can join if he wants." Bakura winked at Daisuke, who made another strange noise as he inched further away from the crazy tomb robber.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted, hitting him lightheartedly in the shoulder. "And what's with your hair? You cut it and spiked it different…"

"You like it?" Bakura grinned widely, running a heavily decorated hand through the aforementioned locks. "It's more or less because it was so hot in Egypt but it's closer to how my hair used to be, you know when I was Thief King?"

"It's nice." Ryou smiled, feeling his heart still beating rapidly in his chest. As their conversation died down, he felt a light blush run across his skin. He had truly missed Bakura, missed everything about him and now here he was, laughing and yelling at the thief just like he always had. Thoughts of their time together over Christmas Break floated through his mind, remembering the way they had bonded over the snow and their own tortured pasts. He shut his eyes and sighed, relief spreading through his exhausted body. The pain had decreased a lot and part of him worried that it wasn't all gone. Yet that didn't matter. Right now, things were back to how they had been during those dark, snow-filled days and he couldn't be happier.

"Are those…?" Bakura's voice drifted lazily to his ears, forcing his eyes to open. The man was inspecting Ryou's chest, gliding his ringed fingers across the necklaces dangling against it. One was a golden Ankh on a simple gold chain; the other was a Table Top RPG die on a brown leather rope.

"Yep, the necklaces you gave me…" Ryou said proudly. "I wear them everyday." A genuine smile crossed the older spirit's face.

"Ah…um…" Daisuke cleared his throat weakly and the two turned to him. Ryou felt his blush deepen.

"Right sorry…Uh Bakura, this is my _friend _Niwa Daisuke. He's been staying with me. He's here to see the Millennium Items. They're on exhibit you know…and Niwa-san, this is Bakura. He's um…he's…" He faltered, unsure of just what to call the 3,000 year old spirit. The thief crossed the room, sitting down on the other end of the bed to stare Daisuke down. Great first impressions overall, Ryou thought sarcastically.

"So Daisuke, like my room?" He asked coolly, waving his hand idly to indicate all the gleaming, wicked swords that covered his walls. Daisuke nodded nervously.

"Yes um I…I like it very much um…Ba-bakura-san…" The redhead's tongue tripped over the other's name, causing mirth to flicker brightly on his features.

"Bakura-san? That's new to me. Bakura does just fine kid…of course…" A glint came to his eyes, "Bakura-_sama _has a nice ring to it if I do say so myself…and of course, I do."

"Bakura." Ryou rolled his eyes and sat next to Daisuke. "Don't listen to him Niwa-san, he's just being stupid."

"Stupid!" The man's body jolted at the surprise insult and he leaned in closer to the boys. "Whatever, honorifics don't make sense anyways. But personally I think sama suits me. Anyway, he's here to see the Items huh? That makes two of us."

"Ugh no please don't tell me you only came back to steal them?" Ryou groaned and turned back to Daisuke, who now looked oddly curious, his fears forgotten. "He fancies himself as a thief and has for many years. He's been stealing the Millennium Items for awhile now…or at least trying to." He added, casting a sarcastic smile at his other half, who only sneered in return. "I suppose you should know that I own the Millennium Ring, which this idiot stole from me—"

"I didn't _steal_ it! It was mine before it was yours anyway!" Bakura pouted unsuccessfully, even though Ryou did find it rather cute.

"You took it without asking me if you could take it!" Ryou glared at him. Yes, he had missed Bakura. No, he was not going to let him off the hook for all the hell he had gone through. "You want to know something? Your little romp cost me a lot! Probably years off my life or something like that! It made me sick being away from you!"

"Geez I know that I'm your one true love and all but really…"

"No!" Ryou snapped, edging forward. "By sick I mean agony! Everyday I had pain…so much pain…I couldn't see straight or think right! All I could feel was—"

"Your body being torn in two?" Bakura asked quietly. Ryou was struck, his face showing it clearly. The tomb robber gave an actual sigh and crossed his legs, propping his head up on his arms. "Yeah I know…I felt it too. Everyday. I…I'm sorry Ryou. You know I'm selfish though, I just wanted to have some fun and get back to my roots a bit." He paused, as if trying to find something to distract from the fact that he was apologizing. "Diabound says Hi by the way, at least I think he did, he grunts so sometimes I can't tell…you remember him right?" Ryou nodded, distantly recalling the spirit beast Bakura had once controlled. It didn't surprise him that they had teamed up again. "…but um yeah. I didn't mean for you to be in pain too." He reached up his neck, taking off the heavy pendent that was the Millennium Ring, a golden circle with five sharp spikes dangling off it, jingling as he held it. In the center was a triangle with an Egyptian styled eye staring watchfully at the two boys. Bakura leaned forward, looping the Ring around Ryou's neck and letting the heavy golden artifact fall against his chest with a dull thud.

"I…can have it back?" Ryou asked, putting his hand on the cold metal. Bakura nodded and looked away.

"Well it was yours anyway…" He dug into his pocket and pulled out the Millennium Eye, a simple sphere with the Egyptian eye gracing the center. Bakura held it up so that it covered his left eye and grinned, "Besides, I have this so it's not like I'm totally powerless."

"Wow…" Daisuke said softly, his innocent admiration visible. He reached out tentatively, letting his fingers grasp the Ring's outer loop before running them across the resting pointers. "They're really pretty Ryou-kun."

"Pretty?" Bakura snorted with disgust, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "Yeah, they're real pretty Daisuke…beautiful in fact." He stood, pulling off his cloak to reveal he was wearing what Ryou forced himself to call a 'not-a-skirt' and a shapeless white tunic. Bakura followed Ryou's gaze and smirked, tossing the cloak in his face. "I'm going to go take a shower. Have fun you two." He laughed then paused thoughtfully. "Not too much fun though." He said in all seriousness before leaving.

"Um…he was…I mean…Bakura-san…he is…" Daisuke babbled, blushing deeply. Ryou smiled gently and patted the younger boy on the head.

"Yes, I know, he's crazy."

&&&&&&&&&&&

The plan itself was quite simple. Even the newest member of their group agreed to it, a boy Bakura knew as Hiwatari Satoshi. Sadly Ryou's 'other boy toy' wasn't feeling too well, which Ryou blamed on shock, and so he had stayed home. Bakura of course took great pleasure in torturing everyone to make up for his missing time, including the commander now affectionately known as "Sato-chan". The ancient thief now had found a new art form: insult by honorific. He was also throwing around "sama" endings randomly and annoying the hell out of everyone to the best of his god given abilities. Yes, he was actually happy to be home. Especially if it meant proving that he was the best thief around and there was only one way to do this…

A challenge for Dark, to see if he was truly the Phantom Thief he claimed to be. Isis knew that it was a brilliant idea and Yami grudgingly admitted that maybe it would work. Plus he didn't want to give Bakura so much freedom. Bakura issued it from the steps of Domino Museum, in front of the news crew that Sato-chan had so kindly provided.

"So if he's such a great thief then let's see him steal from me!" Bakura had cried gleefully, shaking the Millennium Tauk. "I'll be waiting for you Dark, come get me if you think you can." With the assurance it would make the eight o'clock news, the group prepared themselves. Ryou, Bakura and Satoshi formed Team One and Yugi, Yami and Marik formed Team Two. Bakura figured Dark would chicken out and even tried to take bets on it.

Satoshi quickly came to like Ryou, who was quiet and kind. They talked for a while as Satoshi doodled out of boredom. They spoke about art and music mostly and the icy commander enjoyed the fact that Ryou even knew a little bit about Hikari art. Bakura, however, he decidedly hated with a burning passion. It wasn't even because he was an arrogant, pretty boy thief but because he was just too much. In fact, he was also getting on Krad's bad side. The angel was currently running through a very graphic list of things he could do to Bakura later, most involving tearing out his vocal cords at some point. Ryou seemed good at ignoring his antics for attention and so Bakura had moved on to Satoshi while they waited for Dark. Satoshi now respected Ryou greatly if he could put up with this all day.

"Sato-chan…Sato-chan…Sato-chan…Sato-chan…" Bakura whispered, hunched over the boy, poking him endlessly. Finally after ten minutes Satoshi forced himself to look up, annoyance twitching in his features.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice almost a hiss. A grin came across Bakura's face.

"I was just wondering what you're drawing that's all!" Bakura's voice was cheerful enough but after Satoshi let out a groan of frustration the spirit's eyes grew darker. "You're art is pretty good there Sato-_sama_. Maybe you should do it for a living and give up chasing after the impossible?" Bakura smirked and sat down next to Ryou, playing with the long sheet of ivory hair that came down his back.

"Just ignore him…" Ryou sighed. "I wonder when Dark will come?"

"He won't, he's too chicken. I am the King of Thieves after all." Bakura declared with a sudden flare. "That puts him below me." Just then a swift movement caught their eyes and, like some ninja star thrown by the most skilled assassin, a white card came flying at them. Satoshi caught it easily between two of his long, slender fingers and flipped it to see Dark's handwriting scrawled across.

_At the moment you read this_

_I am already stealing the Millennium Tauk._

_Nice challenge there_

_Dark_

"Yes!" Bakura cried, untangling his hands from his lover's hair. "Good thing I gave it to the Pharaoh. Diabound!" Bakura waved his arm and a shadowy figure began to materialize behind him, a massive demonic creature with muscles bulging from its giant arms and ripping torso. It had a blank, unexpressive face that reminded one of a bull, only with hard gray skin. A pair of angelic wings were folded on its back and to complete such a strange beast was the bottom half: From the waist down a angry, hissing Anaconda like snake danced and slithered in the air, snapping its venomous jaws at Satoshi and Ryou. "This…" He said with enormous pride, "is Diabound!"

"He's lovely." Satoshi said dryly, earning a hard glare from the serpent. Bakura smirked and nudged Satoshi.

"Hey he likes you! Well time to split up gang! See you later mortals!" Another wink and suddenly both he and the beast became transparent, sinking quickly into the floor. Ryou and Satoshi both stared at the spot for a moment before rushing off to find another way to the Tauk and Dark.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Dark had never played tag but he could imagine it went something like this: One person was it and chased everyone else. This however, was the complete opposite.

(Left!) Daisuke screamed as Yami suddenly drove out of a door. Dark narrowly avoided him, twirling to the side as he sprinted through the twisting passages, his black cape dancing around him.

((Damn it! I wish these halls weren't so narrow!)) Dark shouted, clutching the Tauk tightly to his chest as a number of strange creatures chased him. ((Then I could use Wiz whoa!))

(Watch out!) Daisuke cried as Ryou slide in front of the thief, duel disk raised and ready. Dark wasted no time in throwing himself down a different hallway, now being chased by Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Marik and a swarm of bizarre lights and animals that the group had summoned. If the word stampede had ever been appropriate in his life, without involving fans, then this was the time.

((Damn it!)) The phantom thief cursed again, pushing his legs as fast as they could go. ((Where's a window when I need one!))

(Stairs! Stairs!) Dark saw them as the redhead shouted and dashed for them, stumbling a few times in his haste. He didn't dare look back; he could hear the others only feet behind him.

"You know somehow I don't find this fair!" Dark grumbled under his breath and nearly gave a cheer when he saw the words 'Fire Exit' on the door above him. "Yes freedom!" Dark burst through the door, slamming it behind him with a lock's 'click' only to find himself confronted by liquid gold eyes. "Ah shit!" Dark ducked, running once more as Krad threw a ball of light at him. "Damn …" He got to the end of the roof and turned to face his enemy.

"Ah Dark, it has been awhile hasn't it?" Krad landed gracefully on the roof, folding his snow white wings around himself, a cruel smile dancing across his lips. Those same eyes that had greeted the thief before now displayed the angel's sadistic amusement, no doubt at seeing Dark again. His golden hair was tied back like normal, flowing around him as though it were a frayed rope in the wind. Even the heavy cross that rested at the end of his ponytail was mysteriously suspended. His elegant white cloak with intricate yellow patterns gave him a regal, almost knightly feel which was only accented by his silky ivory gloves. He pushed his bangs aside gently, not bothering to pull away the single long strand of hair that always dangled down his chest. Yes if there was one thing Dark would always think of when he saw Krad, besides years of bloodshed, it was his aristocratic ways. "Well now, branching out I see to other people? Will you destroy their lives as well? Haunt them until you've taken everything they have to offer?"

"What did you wake up on the wrong side of the commander or something?" Dark sneered, backing to the roof's edge as Krad drew nearer. "I think you're the one haunting me though. No offense but you are a good stalker. Like your host!"

"Do not call Satoshi-sama by such a derogatory name." Krad's air changed swiftly, becoming closer to his true, twisted self. He now glared at the thief, raising a single white feather. "Did you know that we, well I should say Satoshi-sama, came to help you? You of course are too foolish to even comprehend such an idea." He held the feather out yet even as he tried to draw out its power his face changed and he bowed his head, a tremor of pain visible. "Ah…Sa…Satoshi-sama!"

"Oooh looks like someone's mad at you!" Dark grinned when he saw a tuff of white fur appear near his feet. "Bout damn time Wiz!" He snapped as the rabbit climbed up to his shoulder. Dark touched it lightly and it issued a soft 'Kyuu' before leaping into the air and shape shifting into the large, black wings that the thief always used. Dark jumped into the sky, flapping his wings and waving brightly at the angel. "I guess I won your side's challenge didn't I?" He laughed heartily, not noticing the confused look that crossed his opponent's face. He dove down, still looking up at Krad as the man stood on the roof, watching him.

(That's weird, why isn't he chasing you?)

"Oi! Dark!" Dark spun around just in time to see the incoming tree trunk. A loud smack resonated through the area and the thief fell quote ungracefully to the ground in a heap of black leather and feathers. "Heh, like my tree?" Dark raised his head, vision swimming as he saw Bakura standing over him with a devilish smirk. Above the other thief was a massive bullish creature with a snake for a lower half, holding the tree that Dark had run into. "I had Diabound here pick it out. He's never played baseball but I'd say he's pretty good." Dark growled low and pulled his wings around him. "Trying to hide? Sorry but I'm going to take MY Millennium Item back now." Bakura reached down towards him but stopped when a poof of smoke consumed the Phantom Thief. When he got up again, his wings were gone. "Err, all that to get rid of your wings?"

"Nope!" Dark smiled cheerfully. "All that to make sure you didn't get the Tauk. I have it still but I'm not here anymore!" He waved and run off into the woods, a slightly confused Bakura chasing after him.

Only Krad noticed the real Dark slip silently down a nearby alley.

"Well, let's go find out where the Thief is going, shall we Satoshi-sama?" Krad suggested. For once, his other half agreed.

&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later, things had settled down. Dark had hid the Millennium Tauk and was finally at Ryou's empty house. The others had gone off to 'debrief' and so now was his only chance to get Daisuke in bed as though nothing had happened. He changed in the bathroom and stuffed the clothes in a duffel bag, which he threw carelessly into Bakura's room.

Dark breathed a sigh of relief and had barely turned around when he suddenly found himself thrown to the bed. He gasped as a hand covered his mouth and immediately started struggling against the thin person above him, only to find his hands were already cuffed. Though his eyes hadn't adjusted to the black room, he knew who this was. Satoshi sat up, removing his hand from Dark's face as he stared down at him.

"Just what are you doing here in Ryou-kun's house?" He asked casually. "Are you hiding here, using Niwa-kun to get closer to the Millennium Item holders?"

"How about I answer that when you stop straddling me? I'm not Dai-chan so you don't have to be so friendly." Dark said playfully, though underneath him he was doing his best to break free. Satoshi only smirked, refusing to move from his intimate position. He leaned in closer, his glasses slipping slightly down his nose.

"You know, I'm actually doing you a favor. I came here to protect you and now I have just saved you…and yet this is how I get treated?"

"Protecting me? My dear commander, this is what we call 'hitting' on me." Dark grinned when a soft click informed him that the cuffs were broken. His arms flew out from beneath him but Satoshi reacted quickly, grabbing the thief's wrists and pinning them above his head. Dark grimaced as Satoshi dug his nails into his skin and tried pushing the slender boy off using his legs but to no avail.

"Must you fight me? You're only making this difficult." Satoshi sighed and shook his head. "I actually have something to tell you."

"Too late, I'm too sleepy to listen to you tonight. But I know someone who's ready to talk…" Dark winked at him. "Wake up Dai-chan!" Sure enough, Dark's purple hair faded to red, his form shifted and shrunk and soon Satoshi was sitting right on top of Niwa Daisuke's hips. The boy stirred, opening his scarlet eyes tiredly. There was a brief moment as the Niwa boy's eyes grew accustomed to the darkness that the two stared at each other. Finally Daisuke's cheeks flushed and he found himself squirming violently against Satoshi.

"Niwa-kun!" Satoshi's cheeks grew hot and he let go of Daisuke's wrists. The second he did the younger one's hands flew up, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him down closer. Satoshi's heart beat franticly against his ribs as his face stopped inches away from Daisuke's. Daisuke kept his fingers dug into the commander's shirt, a pleading look in his eyes. Satoshi braced himself against the bed by planting his arms on either side of Niwa's head.

"Please…Hiwatari-kun…please don't tell Ryou." He begged his voice barely above a whisper. Satoshi could feel his warm words against his own lips. "Don't tell any of them ok? If they knew…they'd hate me. Then I'll be caught too…you won't tell right?"

"O-Of course not…Niwa-kun…" Satoshi stared at him, the two boys out of breath in the darkness. A smile of relief graced Daisuke's features and his grip loosened.

"Thank you…I…I know we shouldn't be here…I'm so sorry." Damn, did he have to talk like that? So innocent; it was part of what made him so beautiful. Even now as he apologized, his voice and eyes took on the tone of sad music that played through the older boy's ears and reverberated through his soul. However it was music he couldn't let himself take notice of, even if his efforts were useless. Even now he could hear Krad's voice, whispering to him, talking knowingly about exactly what Satoshi wanted to do to the Niwa. The false angel's cruel laughter rang over Daisuke's song. Satoshi could feel his old frustration returning: frustration knowing that he could never have Daisuke, that Daisuke could never know his feelings, that he was still fated to hunt the Niwa and perhaps worst of all, that Krad was right about everything. "I'm sorry Hiwatari-kun…" He said again, bringing Satoshi back to where he was: Alone in a dark room with an out of breath Daisuke pinned under him. He smiled weakly, and shook his head.

"Niwa-kun, don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for…" As Satoshi spoke he gave into one desire, slowly sweeping away Daisuke's hair from his face, letting his fingertips graze the soft, flustered boy. Just then a sudden burst of fluorescent lights came into the room as Bakura threw open the door. Satoshi and Daisuke froze in their place.

Bakura blinked several times, staring at the two young boys, breathing heavily in their awkward positions on, well, Bakura's bed. He stared another moment then stepped into the hallway.

"RYOU! Come look! There's sex in here!" He called loudly, a smirk on his face. Satoshi jumped off a babbling Daisuke, calmly vowing to kill Bakura before this whole messy ordeal was through.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Two pieces taken. So close to a checkmate, I can see it so clearly now…" Isis sighed and looked up from her breakfast to see the silver cloaked man sitting on her window sill. He pulled back his hood to smile at her, his blue eyes gleaming in a way that rivaled the sky itself. He ran a hand through his short, eternally messy sand colored hair before leaping down and sitting in a chair near her. The young man raised his palm and held it out to her. A rosy aura gathered in it, forming the shape of a pawn from a common chess game. "Here, I want you to have this, my dear Isis. A gift if you will."

"I don't want your gifts." Isis glared at him and went back to her cereal. A frown crossed his face and he set the figure down on the table. "Don't act as if you have feelings."

"But I do." He said, looking a bit surprised. "Why wouldn't I? If I am ruining your meal then I shall come back later. I merely wished to inform you that Black Wings now has the Millennium Tauk as well. Oh and that your thief, Bakura, is there as well. Annoying the hell out of White Wings too." He chuckled. "I didn't know he was so amusing. Of course it doesn't take much to annoy either the Tamer or White Wings. Why I can remember this one time—"

"You mentioned leaving?" Isis said coldly, giving him a look that would usually have her brother sobbing in fear. He sighed under her glare and stood, his cloak swirling like storm clouds.

"Yes yes, of course. I apologize." He bowed deeply. "I shall see you again tonight then perhaps." He made his way to the window, only to be stopped by her voice.

"…Argentine?" A nasty smile curled his lips, the first hints of the sinister nature within. This was however the first time she had used his name and merited a kinder smile. He turned to her, his smile gentle once more.

"Yes?"

"Why must you do all this? This is…terrible…" She asked, not looking at him but rather the chess piece he had given her.

"Because those two must pay." Argentine's smile didn't cover the icy tone in his voice and very suddenly Isis found that the desert's warmth was no comfort at all.


	4. Feathers of Their Rhythm

_A Tale of Two Thieves_

A/N: Sage: Ah welcome welcome, come in dear readers and sit as I spin you yet another chapter in a Tale of Two Thieves.

Kaley: Of course with each new chapter comes new questions and that is soooo not my job! So let's here it for our reviewer boys!

Dark:…Bakura's not here today, he's in some other fic for some other author. Yay! I mean, how sad. (coughs) Well he is a muse for many fangirls. I am too but I had an opening right now…

Sage: Just get on with it!

Dark: Right! First question is an easy one from Lynlin! Argie, er I mean Argentine, is after me and Kraddiekins…I mean Krad. Yeah, he doesn't give a f…flip about Bakura. I don't either actually, the one time I agree with Argie.

Kaley: Kosmic Kitty found a typo (laughs nervously) We have a beta and we all try to catch them but sometimes a error slips through. We shall try and go back to fix it but…we haven't even fixed the mistakes in Life of a Thief yet.

Sage:…Lazy…

Dark: Lastly I thought maybe I should clear up Argie-

Kaley: Call him Argentine geez!

Dark: Fine I'll clear up Argentine! He's a new character in the manga and not much is really known about him. He's been in what…4 chapters? Only really in 2 of them…so he's an unknown but there's a lot of clues in those chapters. So he gets to be in the story, because he makes a good enemy and because Sage here loves him.

Sage: Madly and deeply.

Kaley: Ok then if that's all then it's time to hit the chapter! It's kinda packed but we'll try to give everyone a fluffy awesome chapter next time!

Dark: One more thing…there are three songs in this chapter. Name them all and win a prize! Maybe, I don't really know but it'd be cool. Anyway back to the good stuff. Get to the damn chapter already!

&&&&&&&&&

"Alright powwow time!" Bakura dragged both Daisuke and Satoshi by the shoulders downstairs and threw them against the couch. He grinned as Ryou walked came down, staring in a mix of curiosity and horror. "Did you hear me call you?"

"Yes I was just scared to find out…" Ryou sat down in a chair across from the boys and couldn't help but smile; Daisuke's face was beat red and his eyes were locked on the floor while Satoshi scowled at Bakura, albeit a very angry 'I'm going to kill you' scowl. Perhaps Bakura was on to something, or at least wasn't just trying to embarrass them. "Err, Hiwatari-san, why are you here?" Ryou blinked. For some reason the thought hadn't even occurred to him that Satoshi didn't live here. Just went to show what his life was becoming: an endless series of random events in which he now just accepted the weirdness.

"I invited him!" Daisuke blurted out, his eyes wide. His voice trembled nervously. "I mean, he's my friend!"

"You mean your friend with benefits!" Bakura pointed out, leaning on Ryou's armrest. "I mean, you should have seen them Ryou." He added, glancing at his other half. "They were going at it like—"

"We were _not_ 'going at it' as you just so eloquently put it." Satoshi's gaze stayed transfixed on Bakura. Ryou knew that look; it was a rather dangerous one that he had seen Bakura give people right before he sent them to the shadow realm. Even the boy's voice was like his at that moment, cold and dark. His left eye twitched slightly when he saw Bakura's mouth opening again.

"Ok then soooo what were you doing pining red here to the bed and panting like that?" Bakura could barely contain his joy at such a discovery. Ryou couldn't help but feel sorry for them, being the source of entertainment for his darker half. Sure, it was odd if that's what had happened but there could be so much behind it. Maybe they were just friends. Daisuke was feverish so that could explain panting or maybe he started to faint and so Satoshi had tried to catch him. Ryou had seen those sorts of things in comic books. Ok so that didn't explain why Satoshi was in Ryou's house with Daisuke but there was also the chance that Bakura was right, heaven forbid, and that they were just embarrassed.

"Bakura hush." Ryou glared at him. Only Bakura could truly read his looks. Someone just watching might think Ryou was actually pissed but he was only mildly annoyed. Still Bakura pouted at him and slumped over the chair more, his head resting against Ryou's. It was uncomfortable but having been away from him for so long, he was silently glad for the proximity. "You two are friends then?" He inquired, receiving swift nods from both. "Well then that's good, Niwa-san here felt ill today." He smiled gently at them and saw relief come across the redhead's face, some of the blush fading. Satoshi however, continued to stare pointedly at Bakura, as if trying to melt him with heat vision. His eyes left the thief for a moment, going to Ryou.

"So then that is all?" Satoshi didn't sound quite as angry now, though there was a subtle disbelief that Ryou caught.

"Well I suppose Niwa-san must have called you after we tried to catch Dark…then you must have been happy to know your friend was so close and after our debriefing was over you came here to check up on him." Ryou pondered lightly, placing one finger on his chin as his eyes gazed at the ceiling. Satoshi, Daisuke and Bakura all stared at him in surprise. "As for your uh…positions when Bakura here found you…well, knowing Niwa-san, he probably jumped up too fast when he saw you, got dizzy and such and you tried to catch him, right? It's nothing to dwell on really."

"…Ryou-kun…" Daisuke's mouth was hanging open slightly. Satoshi had a similarly astonished look, though much less apparent.

"Aww!" Bakura sat up, pointing at the two boys. "But they were about to have sex! You can't just pull an excuse for them out of your ass!"

"Actually I can." Ryou smirked, though it disturbingly reminded himself of his yami. "In fact, I just did. Now, why don't you stop bothering them and go make something to eat?"

"What! Why do I have to?" Bakura stood, crossing his arms to appear more imposing. Ryou tried not to laugh and covered his mouth.

"Because I always had to cook when you were here." Ryou couldn't contain himself and snorted, drawing stares from everyone. "Come on, just once won't kill you."

"Damn you." Bakura cast him another glare and stormed off to the kitchen. "Damn you and your blasted modern ways of preparing meals! I hate this stupid—" The next words were drowned out by the sounds of someone kicking Ryou's stove. He rolled his eyes, slumping into his soft cushioned chair and waved his hand dismissively when he noticed Satoshi and Daisuke's odd looks.

"Bakura-san is very strange." Daisuke laughed nervously over the strings of curses and clattering metal from the other room.

"He used to be much worse…" Ryou said thoughtfully, a sad smile playing on his soft lips. Satoshi noticed it, jotting something down in his notepad. That was something the chocolate eyed teen was aware of, that the commander was always making notes about the people around him. Interesting trait really, not that Ryou knew much about psychology.

"Um…" Daisuke blushed slightly, leaning in closer as Ryou turned to him. He could tell he wanted to ask something but seemed to afraid to let the words come. "Uh well…you and him…are um…you're close and um you seem like…um…"

"Lovers?" Ryou suggested slyly, causing both boys to give a small start. "I guess so. It's not like we're really dating or anything. But we certainly do ah…well…it's a very complex situation."

"I um, have another question…" Daisuke was blushing badly now, though Ryou couldn't explain why. "He looks…well…just like you. And you two um are really…passionate and uh…"

"I know. He's my other half." Ryou sighed and sat up straighter. This did need clearing up. "Well see…these Millennium Items are magical. Mine held a spirit sealed inside it. Ah it'd take awhile to explain this right…" He propped his head up on his hands. "Ok. 3,000 years ago there was a war in Egypt. There was no hope of winning and so a Priest used a blood ritual to produce the Millennium Items, at the cost of 99 human sacrifices." Daisuke gasped, his eyes wide with horror. "Yes, these are made from flesh and blood, not gold as they may look." Ryou noted that somehow, Satoshi didn't seem at all surprised. Daisuke meanwhile looked like he'd just seen a car crash. "They used a village that had 100 people living in it. Bakura over there-" Ryou jerked his thumb towards the kitchen, "-was number 100. He lived but was forced to watch his whole family slaughtered. To say the least, it drove him crazy."

"Makes sense." Satoshi said mildly, pushing his glasses up his face. Ryou chuckled and got a look shot at him for his moment of amusement. It wasn't his fault that it was a really cute action. Secretly he put that thought in the back of his mind for later use, after all teasing a _friend _was ok right? "So then these Items are actually dangerous then aren't they? Blood Rituals often result in negative entities being formed, often with revenge based motives." Daisuke turned to stare in awe at his friend.

"Yes it did." He said, ignoring Satoshi's knowledgeable comment. "That entity was called Zork and it used Bakura as his physical form. After that Bakura became a famous Tomb Robber and used that spirit that you saw Hiwatari-san to make the Pharaoh miserable. The Pharaoh's soul, by the way, is Yami. Their fight eventually got so bad that Yami had to seal himself and Bakura into the Puzzle and Ring. Then they waited until their physical reincarnations were born to carry on their fights. Of course that'd be me and Yugi. We were destined after all…it's like…a duty I guess…anyways Zork is still in Bakura somewhat and he and Yami still want to kill each other." Both boys sat in silence for a long time, the only noises heard were Bakura's vulgar language and sizzling that Ryou hoped was food and nothing else. Each seemed lost in their own thoughts, both fascinated and hesitant looks in their eyes.

"But then…you're his host?" Daisuke looked up, this time an unreadable emotion on his face. "I mean, you said he was a spirit and that they needed your bodies…"

"Yes I am." Ryou admitted, somewhat bitterly. "And he was once…awful to me…I don't think I could say this part ever in words…he'd kill anyone who got close to me, claimed me as his…like a possession. He said he was granting me my wishes, that he was there for me and me alone…he was demented, twisted…" He looked down, for a moment ignoring the other two. If he had looked at them, he would have seen the way they caught each other's eye. Satoshi seemed even more interested now and leaned in closer, even if it was subconsciously. Daisuke too paid more attention, though he started to fidget with his shirt's hem. "I just couldn't understand him. Why he wanted to hurt people and why he treated me like he did…so I hated him. I hated him more than anything. Plus I was jealous. I didn't want to think about it then but Yugi and Yami had such a good bond. They were what a host and spirit should be I guess. Friendly and caring and joking and always there for each other. Maybe it was even love…I think it is now, even if it wasn't then. I wanted that…"

"Ryou-kun…" Daisuke swallowed as Ryou lifted his head. "It sounds like…he was…a terrible person."

"He once sealed someone's soul into a game piece for ordering me to get a hair cut." Ryou laughed darkly and shook his head. "Yes he was a terrible person. But then Marik found something in an ancient Egyptian book…I don't know all the details myself but it allowed for a spirit attached to a host to gain their own body. Well Yugi and Yami did it so that Yugi wouldn't be hurt in battles but when it happened with me and Bakura…I saw something in him…pain…"

"…Pain?" Satoshi whispered, looking away. "Such a demon in pain?"

"Strange I know but true…" Ryou smiled at him. "When I saw a glimpse into his heart, what he was really hiding I just had to know more. So I refused to let Yami kill him and instead we err…bonded. It wasn't easy but after awhile I got him to open up to me. Eventually he and I…well we…" He blinked, suddenly unsure of how to proceed. Shaking his doubts from him, and knowing that Bakura couldn't hear him anyway over the sounds of his 'cooking', he pressed on. "We fell in love. I guess it's silly in a way because he and I are the same person but I can't help it. It was nice for awhile but he couldn't handle it. Bakura still had Zork inside of him. So he went to Egypt to deal with it and just didn't come back." Ryou paused, noting the looks on both boys' faces. The commander seemed lost in thought, a distraught look in his eyes as he stared intently at the carpeting. Daisuke meanwhile, was now engrossed in Ryou's story, though he kept sending the icy teen worried looks. It was strange, in some ways but somehow Ryou knew that his story was affecting them more than he had intended. "Well anyways, Niwa-san here saw what happened when Bakura got home."

"Oh!" Daisuke jumped at hearing his name mentioned and nodded energetically, though his blush rose again. "Yes I-I saw that…ah but you mentioned pain?"

"Yeah, that's a side effect." Ryou placed a hand over his Millennium Ring. "Being away from your other half is a bit unnatural so I suppose it makes sense. But anyway, it was the feeling of being torn in half. Always there too…I thought I was going to go crazy…well crazier. I have to be crazy to be in love with him." Bakura popped his head in at that moment, looking thoughtfully over the teens. He had tied his hair back into a sloppy ponytail that jutted out at odd angles due to his spikes. Some of the shorter chunks were still hanging down, framing his face. He looked like a former gang member turned stay at home mom and Ryou half expected him to put on an apron and light a cigarette. Somehow, Ryou knew they were having a hard time putting it all together and Bakura's current look wasn't helping.

"Hey, you guys sound like you're getting cozy in here." His voice rang with agitation and he walked over with a distinct frown forming. "Just so you both know, Ryou is mine." As if to prove this, Bakura sat down on the armrest once more, pulled Ryou close and licked his cheek. Satoshi made an odd face and Daisuke's blush rose more, which led Bakura to wonder just how much blood that kid had in his head. It couldn't be a health amount. "So don't get any ideas about adding him to your little romps. Or else I'd have to kill you." Ryou raised an eyebrow. Did he have to smile when he said something threatening?

"K-kill us!" Daisuke cried, shrinking back slightly. Satoshi mirrored Ryou's expression, not budging.

"Well…ok probably just seal your souls away in a shoe…or something." Bakura shrugged and glanced at the clock. "Time for you to leave though Sato-chan. Me, Daisuke and Ryou here are going to eat." Satoshi seemed out of it once again and only came back when Daisuke let out a soft, worried 'Hiwatari-kun?' At that moment the hunter's eyes went wide and the faintest color came to his cheeks as he stood. Ryou briefly wondered if Bakura had noticed it, because the man also got up and led him to the door, muttering something. Daisuke frowned and leaned over the couch.

"Hiwatari-kun? Where are you staying?" He called, stopping the other two before they could reach the door. Satoshi paused, his back still to them before he glanced at Daisuke. He wore an odd smile on his face, one that made the object of his gaze turn redder.

"Don't worry about it Niwa-kun." Satoshi though was not one to miss the hidden meaning in his friend's words. "I don't need a place to stay. Good night."

"Night…" Daisuke said, watching sadly as he left. Ryou blinked again. There was definitely something between those two. He'd never been great at seeing these things but this was innuendo that even his eyes saw. Maybe Bakura was right about them, which was a scary thought indeed.

"Ok enough of entertaining guests!" Bakura grinned as he came back into the room. "We can eat dinner now!"

"Great!" Daisuke instantly perked up. "What are we eating?"

"Ramen and raw pig meat!" Bakura cried proudly. "My specialty of course."

"Ugh, you really don't change…" This was one of the few times in his life that Ryou could remember blanching at the thought of dinner with Bakura. It was their first dinner together though since he had returned. Despite the food, it was enjoyable and somehow Ryou found himself laughing and joking just as loudly as the other two. He even laughed when Bakura made a perverted suggestion to Daisuke, who refused many times with his now trademark blush. In fact, he briefly wondered at one point if he was drunk. It was only when he finally laid down to sleep that he realized what that feeling was: Happiness. In had been a long time indeed…

&&&&&&&&&&

Sometimes music could be very soothing, the kind of stuff that dug into your soul and filled a void. Sometimes it could be powerful, making you want to move and scream or shout just because you didn't know what to do with all the sudden energy. This music however, was giving Isis the chills. It was full of sorrow and every so often it would dive into a frenzy of high pitched wails and tortured yells that burned into her mind with blistering heat. She could no longer ignore him and set her tea cup down as steadily as she could manage. Argentine noticed and his piano changed with his mood, his fingers moving lightly to produce notes of gentle curiosity.

"Why are you still playing?" Isis asked, staring at the table. "How did you get a piano in my house?" In response, the sounds changed to that of mischief, dancing across the keys with an almost sick amount of cheer. "Is that your answer? More music?" Mellowing out now, becoming a bit unsure, pausing slightly and yet so relaxed. This wasn't music anymore, it never had been. He was speaking, singing, calling out to her and any who listened with the rhythms and feel of his instrument. He was speaking in a language deeper than anything one's tongue could produce, not weighted down by cumbersome words and phrases. This was pure, raw emotions set out for all to hear.

"If only…humans could open their hearts…" His sky blue eyes clouded over, his expression far away as his melody turned to a more simple song, a wistful, dreamy feeling washing over the room. "If they could only hear this song. That is what my creator believed. He wanted everyone to hear this song. All should open their minds to music…"

"I can hear it fine." Isis said, slightly put off. He spoke so highly of his piece, as though it were a hymn from heaven. If anything, the way he was playing now sounded like it were created from the depths of hell. It sent another chill through her, griping her very core with freezing fingers.

"You hear it, you don't feel it. There is quite a difference." There was a lull again, like the calm before a storm. Not perky or happy but dreaded, foreboding. "You my dear Isis, must learn to feel. All humans should feel…that is why we are here. That is why we continue on even though our lives are hated. They try to stop us but why?" There it was again, coming full force, assaulting her heart with demonic energy. Even if his voice stayed calm and steady, his music betrayed all his feelings. "Why would they deny such a basic need? Emotions, beauty…all lost because of human atrocities!"

"Speaking of atrocities…" Isis fought back the fear his music instilled in her and shot him the best glare she could manage, "Don't you think that keeping me sealed in my own house is bad? Or what of Rishid? Whenever I ask you refuse to tell me what you did to him."

"Ahh, Rishid…" Argentine's song grew darker, less energy but something terrifying beneath the surface. "He refused to listen to my song. He refused to let his heart open. He is better now though, much better."

"Wha-what do you mean!" Isis lost her composure, she didn't really care though at this point. She stood abruptly, staring at the man in horror. "N-no…you wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't?" Argentine stopped playing very suddenly, only echoes remaining of his song, turning to her slowly. The look on his face frightened her a thousand times more than any song he'd played. His eyes were devoid of anything but insanity, the cool, logical kind. He was rational, she could see the gears turning in his mind and yet the madness was purer than any she'd seen. To quote her brother, he was a smart crazy person. "Wouldn't what? Wouldn't punish those who refused to understand? Those fools who would betray me? Betray my creators? I'm sorry to say my dear Isis that you still have much to learn. Open your heart before it's too late for you as well." He stood and walked to her, taking her hand and raising it gently to his lips. "Perhaps one day, humans will see…that their black hearts will only bring destruction."

"Y…you…" Isis sputtered, trying desperately to form words but no phrase could describe her feelings right then. She could only stare in shock as Argentine's mood did a flip, his eyes now shining like the clearest summer skies, full of promise and kindness. The storm clouds had passed and he once again looked oddly tranquil, at ease with everything around him. To be honest, that switch scared Isis just as much as his previously demonic aura. She wanted to yell or fight back but somehow she couldn't and didn't so much as flinch when he began to tug her along beside him.

"Hmm? Ah it's not becoming of a lady to stutter. Stand straighter my dear, there better." He smiled, taking her hand and escorting her towards the door. There it was again, that knowing smile that had haunted her as of late. "Well we have a bit of free time so why don't we go visit your friend Shadi? He has the Millennium Ankh still and I really need Black Wings to have it soon. I'm sure we can convince him to give it up, one way or another, ne?"

Just as before, no matter what her brain told her, Isis couldn't protest.

&&&&&&&&&&

It was clearly going to be one of those days, that Daisuke realized the moment he'd woken up to find Bakura sitting next to him, staring at him casually with a smirk playing in his eyes. All through breakfast he felt the older thief watching him, studying him like he was some sort of trap or more precisely, a threat. So he was glad when Ryou had announced they were leaving for Yugi's. Yet this turned on him too.

It was there that he saw Satoshi debriefing everyone with Yami, later explaining to Bakura something in hushed tones. Dark however, clearly saw the word 'Krad' come off the commander's lips. Of course, Bakura was the only one who'd seen Krad but that made both Daisuke and his other half nervous, wondering just what Satoshi would tell.

((He won't reveal us but…revealing Krad isn't normal Hikari protocol and not normal at all of mister 'I am a brick wall' over there)) Dark contemplated during the meeting.

(Why would he though?) Daisuke frowned but Dark had no answers and fell silent, deep in thought for the rest of the discussion. This only increased Daisuke's worries and made the day worse.

Perhaps his luck would turn around but no, it was content to continue its spiral. Using a tracking feature on the Millennium Ring, the group searched all through the city, stopping at the mall when the signal got stronger. A fight broke out on who would search with who. Daisuke ended up with Ryou which was fine until Ryou gave him a strange speech about love. Turns out he thought that Satoshi was his boyfriend, which Dark found incredibly ironic, nasty and hilarious all at once while Daisuke blushed and babbled, trying to clear things up without explaining too much. That only convinced Ryou more that they were. Then an explosion happened in the food court that destroyed a hot dog cart. Apparently Bakura and Marik had gotten bored and were trying to 'teach' Yugi to unlock the Puzzle's powers. Didn't go so well and Ryou ripped Marik and Bakura's heads off as he apologized to the mall security, who forced him to pay for damages.

Yami and Satoshi meanwhile had gotten lost in the women's section of some department store and Dark was thrilled to think of Krad's reaction to modern day bras and panties.

((You know, I don't think he's ever seen them…I bet Satoshi hasn't either. Then again, girls get creative when confessing love nowadays. Maybe they've given him a peek before, not that he'd care too much for that type of view. Some guys get all the luck)) Dark had sighed. Daisuke felt very bad when he saw the blushes on their faces when they came back. Some girls had hit on them while they were in that section and now were being stalked by a group of them. Yami also later confined that he'd seen a man named Kaiba Seto with his brother Mokuba and sort of brother Noa. He explained that it had been very disturbing indeed, especially when Noa and Mokuba started to kiss. Daisuke decided not to ask, given the looks on everyone else's faces.

So to put it short, their mall visit had been anything but productive. Now the assembly was trudging back to Yugi's, each lost in their own annoyance. Ryou was glaring at Bakura, who was pouting while Marik grumbled. Yugi and Yami were awkwardly avoiding each other's gaze and Daisuke noticed Satoshi seemed to be arguing with 'himself' by the way his eyebrows twitched slightly. Really, all they wanted was to go home. Except Dark, who wanted to go back to the mall but Daisuke rightly put his foot down on that idea. The mall just wasn't ready for their little troupe's version of round two.

&&&&&&&&&

"So you'll come then?" Tea said, her voice rising hopefully. After their very unsuccessful 'raid' on the mall, the group had wanted anything but to be intercepted by the buxom and cheerful girl. Her eyes flashed a warning, as if daring them to deny her request. Tossing back her short, high cut brown hair Tea stepped forward, blocking passage to Yugi's home. Of course she really just wanted Yami to come but invited everyone anyway to watch he dance in the local Dance Dance Revolution tournament. She leaned closer to the identical star haired boys, who both smiled. The others stood by watching with expressions ranging from polite curiosity to outright boredom.

"I would be honored to attend." The Pharaoh said, his lighter side bouncing on his heels and nodding with agreement.

"You guys should come too!" Tea grinned, turning to the others as if just now seeing them. "I mean, you don't have to but…the more people there to cheer me on, the better I'll do!" Daisuke blinked, noticing the way her bracelets jangled when she did a small, happy twirl. Distantly he wondered why he was staring at her wrists, until he realized he didn't want to look elsewhere on the older teen girl.

"Sure, I don't see why not…" Ryou said, glancing at his companions. Satoshi gave him a 'do I have to look?' which Bakura copied exceptionally well. Daisuke just smiled nervously, unsure of what to say. He knew the game but he also knew that no one really wanted to go watch her play it. Marik, he saw, was doing a good job sneaking away until Bakura grabbed him by the pant's pocket and dragged him back. "You guys don't mind watching her dance do you?"

"I've heard of those games but I've never seen anyone play them." Daisuke admitted, seeing that the decision was on him. "So going to a tournament…it sounds like fun!" Tea gave him an appraising look, ruffling his hair with delight.

((Uh-huh, lots of fun…as long as it's all women dancers. Then it IS fun!))

(Dark…it's a dancing video game. It's….it's nothing like….that…)

((Hey I've seen your eyes wander. Don't pretend you don't think that way. I am you after all. So you're thinking the same way that I do)) Dark pointed out. Daisuke ignored him.

"Why do I have to go?" Bakura frowned, pointing at himself. "I don't want to watch her dance around for hours."

"Well you should." Yami gave the thief a half glare. "This tournament means a lot to Tea and I think it wouldn't be nice to let her down."

"I've never let a woman down in my life Pharaoh." Bakura grinned smugly and instantly everyone saw where the conversation was going. Even Daisuke knew by now that these two fought constantly or as Dark had put it, like they were married and wanted to kill each other for the life insurance. "You, on the other hand, well…I've heard rumors…"

"…What are you saying Tomb Robber?"

((That you are inadequate! Shame that some guys have that problem…))

(DARK!)

((What? Oh you want to know about sex metaphors again?))

(NO!) Daisuke flushed, staring down at his shoes.

"Oh you know…" Bakura gazed up at the sky as if uninterested with the king. "It's just that you never took a wife…or had any concubines or anything…not even some servant boy…kind of….odd wouldn't you say?"

"And a thief who would sleep with anything not nailed down isn't?" Yami's eyes narrowed. "I believe that is a far worse thing to have in your background."

"Come on though, we're talking a powerful king of a powerful country. Yet you didn't do anything like that? I can't help but wonder if maybe they knew something about you that would be er, damaging…" Bakura slowly lowered his eyes. "You know, maybe while bathing an attendant snuck a peak and wasn't…pleased, shall I say?"

"You're such a disgusting man." Yami groaned, half-wishing he could cover Yugi's ears. "This is a rather low blow don't you think?"

"A low blow?" Bakura laughed. "I doubt you'd know much about that either, given your inexperience. I on the other hand—"

"Ok!" Ryou quickly stepped between the two men. Yugi, Tea and Daisuke all wore varying shades of scarlet against their cheeks, looking away with wide eyes. "That's enough Bakura." He glared at his other half, who sighed, throwing up his hands.

"Aww come on, I was just making a point." Bakura said then turned to Yugi. "But let's ask the one who would know the answer."

"Wha-what!" Yugi's face turned, if possible, an even brighter shade of red. "I-I wouldn't know anything about that…that kind of…of…stuff…especially about Yami! I didn't do anything to him and I mean I wouldn't do anything to him so I don't even know what you're implying or talking about…or or…or…"

"Calm down kid!" Bakura smirked. "I meant that since you and the Pharaoh have the same body, you know what he looks like." He wrapped his arm around Ryou's shoulder. "Hell, I know what he looks like naked too!"

"Bakura…I'm going to hit you in ten seconds." Ryou twitched though he still moved closer to the other man. "You don't just talk about this stuff in public…"

"Well I do." He grinned, moving his hand up Ryou's neck and resting in his hair. "But it sounds like Yugi over here has something to tell us." He smiled at Yami. "Looks like I was wrong about you…well maybe not entirely wrong. Birds of a feather after all…"

"Tomb Robber, when this tournament is done I challenge you to a duel, got it?" Yami hissed, also moving in protectively by his light. "Do not insult Yugi." He took a deep breath, a tense silence falling over the group. "…Well, shall we get going?"

"Er, um ah right!" Tea blushed and nodded. "Yes let's get…going." She looked between Yami and Bakura before laughing nervously. "Um well…I'm sure this will be really fun you guys."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yes!" Tea cried, her body dripping in cold sweat as she stepped off the platform and into the crowd of onlookers. She had come in second place in the tournament and now was being congratulated left and right. Ryou clapped politely with the others, except Yugi who was especially enthusiastic and forcing Yami to be just as much so.

"Not bad I suppose." Bakura shrugged, turned back to the remaining group members. Ryou nodded, still in polite mode and thankful that Bakura was too. Their mental link had been restored not long after his return and in his mind, the tomb robber was talking about all the things he'd rather have done than watch her dance. Most were perverted but Ryou kept his blush under control. The music was still thumping on and the crowd's cheers and general noise were annoying him until he caught Bakura humming along. He felt Ryou staring and smirked. "What? It's a catchy tune…doopi doopi do da da…"

"I like it but you shouldn't, you seem like more of a…I don't know, Slipknot type." Ryou rolled his eyes and saw Daisuke's head bouncing cheerfully with the song, much to both his and Satoshi's amusement. Bakura watched with slight interest until suddenly his face lit up as if he were a five year old on Christmas morning. "Uh…what's with that look?"

"I just got a great idea." Bakura grinned and ran over to Yami, pulling him aside. They didn't talk long before climbing up on the stage. Bakura sent Ryou a knowing wink as the boy paled. Daisuke stopped bobbing and turned to his older friend.

"Are they going to dance?" He asked with a curious smile. Ryou couldn't answer as he ushered them towards the dance floor. Everyone was gathering back around, seeing the two new dancers waiting on their chosen arena. Of course, the duel they had discussed earlier…but did it have to be dancing? Ryou groaned. Bakura and Yami were looking over the song list with care, listening to the samples and arguing over which to use. Ryou folded his arms on the stage's edge, resting his chin on his wrist and settled to look only mildly angry.

"Oh Bakura, just what do you think you are doing?" He called nonchalantly to his darker side.

"We're dancing of course!" Bakura grinned as they finished picking the songs and each took their positions: Yami as player one and Bakura as player two. Yugi came over with Tea and Marik, standing next to Ryou. He smiled and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Go Yami!" He called.

"You can do it!" Tea shouted, waving her hands. Yami gave them a confident nod as the large, wall sized screen changed to display the dance directions.

"Well if you're going to do this, at least win!" Ryou yelled, his version of being supportive. Bakura winked and turned his attention back to the game. The person on the display prepared himself while the blank arrow spaces appeared. The speakers suddenly came to life, slowly building up with a faint, muffled man's voice growing louder until the music kicked in and that was the moment they began to dance. The arrows flew across the monitor while the person on screen began to do a strange arm shake but they were nothing compared to the darker halves on stage.

"Cool!" Yugi cried but that could hardly describe it. Ryou watched as Bakura's feet bounced easily from square to square, left right up up right down…it didn't matter that the music boomed around them, it was in them. Both he and Yami swayed and moved with complete control, cocky smiles on their faces as the dance beat echoed around them and the strange language sang cheerfully through the song.

"Numa numa hei…numa numa numa hei…" Daisuke couldn't help but rock to the song, singing what little he could understand on the chorus. Ryou tapped his feet begrudgingly, too wrapped up in watching Bakura's body. The way it seemed to ignore the arrows and yet land perfect simply by waving to the music. His arms moved perfectly, in sync with Yami's intricate dance. The two twirled at the same time, slowing down when the song lulled and stomping faster when the beat picked back up. The best part though in Ryou's opinion was how much fun they were having. The crowds were cheering wildly, singing along and grooving in support of either dancer.

"Wow…" Marik grinned, nodding his head to the song. "How are they doing that? The same dance I mean?"

"No idea…" Ryou looked on in awe. The song switched over, to what sounded like piano music only to be covered by hard electronic spins, pulsing harder than the first. This one was brutal, jarring compared to the upbeat sounds of the first. It forced them to dance faster, pounding the buttons under their feet with greater force. The men's arms whirled as their bodies whipped and turned with the same grace as before, only with this new, hectic beat pushing them on. A woman's voice came over it now, singing rapidly in Japanese with the clashing trance rhythm. Yet they didn't let up, picking up their pace with the loud chorus. This was true techno, causing the floors to thump and dance with the deeper bass.

"Toki no mukou kawa e to nagasarete Mayoigo ni naru Yurusenu negai!" The woman sang, not slowing down at all. Neither were the rivals, who only rose to the challenge and pushing themselves to be the best.

"Come on Bakura-san! Go Yami-san!" Daisuke cried, his own body taken by the music. In fact, nearly everyone in the room was moving. Soon the song let up, just long enough for the dancers to do a jump and spin before hitting the fast beats again. Ryou vaguely wondered how anyone, including the singer, could keep up but then the song changed and he saw the two men become a bit more serious. This was the last song on their list and they both had perfects at this point. One of them had to tire and give in soon, especially after that song. This one sounded just as bad until the woman started to sing, an easier rhythm revealing itself. The bass in the back throbbed steadily, more techno and dance mixed into a distant, almost surreal beat.

"Bakura come on win!" Ryou shouted hoarsely over the frantic events. The girl who sang had a wonderful, dreamy voice that echoed in a distant way that added to the unreal feeling that the song had. The music had perfect lows and highs for such dancing, allowing them to break out their most complex moves and a fan-favorite, hitting more than one button at once. The arrows still guided them but now the beat truly gripped them, whispering to them the best ways to nail combos. Yet still they each listened and had a perfect score. It was impossible but someone had to lose, the song was nearly done. It did one final lull before reaching the peak.

"I watched your vision forming, carried away by a moonlight shadow shadow…" She sang her last and now all that remained was the pounding beats, which also faded abruptly as the dancers stomped one final time on their arrows. Both stayed in that pose, their bodies heaving to catch their breathe as the scores revealed a tie. The crowd went nuts, screaming and chanting. Their friends of course joined in and Daisuke poked Satoshi until he too clapped 'for their rhythm and performances'. After a bow to their fans, Yami and Bakura left the stage and returned to the group.

"That was amazing!" Yugi cried, hugging his other half. Tea nodded and joined in as the two babbled about how good he was. Ryou shook his head, a smile spreading across his face as Bakura walked up to him. The man was sweaty and looked tired as he tried not to let himself pant.

"Well a tie isn't that bad I suppose…you did alright." Ryou grinned at the look on his darker side's face.

"What do you mean 'alright'? I did fu…fucking awesome." He groaned as his breathe caught in his throat when he swore. Yami was having trouble talking too as he was busy trying to control his lungs.

"Next time…we'll have a rematch, next time." Yami managed to get out, still smiling. He and Bakura nodded before allowing themselves to slump and relax.

"That was really good!" Daisuke grinned, suddenly popping up next to them. "Both of you did great!"

"Yeah not too bad." Marik smirked. "I didn't know you could dance so beautifully Bakura, you had Ryou drooling."

"What!" Ryou glared at him. "Marik you're the one who was drooling. I was too pissed off to drool."

"Uh-huh, tell yourself that Ryou." The Egyptian patted him on the head. "That certainly was a good show though. Good way to kill time."

"Heh if you like my dancing so much then maybe I should show you a different one sometime…when we're in a more private area." Bakura nudged Marik knowingly and the two laughed. Ryou sighed but smiled too. For once, a duel between Yami and Bakura had ended without one of them dying or getting into another fight afterwards. It was actually a pleasant moment, watching the dancers being congratulated by their friends and at the moment random people who had watched. So the day hadn't been a total loss really and if he were honest with himself, watching Bakura dance had been rather hot. It was only too bad that he hadn't won but a tie was a blessing in their lives.

"Hey Ryou, ready to go home?" Bakura's voice snapped him from his thoughts and he nodded. "Good, I think I need a shower…"

"I think so too." Ryou grinned. Bakura glared and Ryou knew the day really hadn't been that bad after all.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"That was fun…" Daisuke yawned, contently snuggling into his sheets. Even though his day had started badly, everything seemed to have changed when they went to the dance tournament. It had been a blast to watch, the way the two danced had been amazing and Daisuke now knew he had a thing for techno. Ryou and Bakura weren't fighting anymore, at least not by the way they had kissed goodnight and Satoshi had even enjoyed himself somewhat, Daisuke could tell. During the dance, they had talked a bit. Satoshi explained he had come to make sure that they would be ok, that the Items were dangerous and that if they really insisted on stealing them, he would have to stay in Domino. He didn't have a plan yet but he warned Daisuke that he couldn't let the Items hurt him. Dark was thrilled about such a challenge but as usual, Daisuke was just worried. Still, it was nice and even better they hadn't stole anything and Yami still didn't know where they hid the Millennium Scales and Tauk. Things had turned out pretty good.

((Yeah I guess so)) Dark too was settling down for bed or whatever it was that spirits did at night. ((I wish that creep wasn't here though…now I've got Krad to deal with again…but hey things certainly were interesting!))

(I figured you'd be happy…) Daisuke sighed, rolling over and immediately missing the warmth of his former resting spot. He scooted back to it. (So what do we do next?)

((Steal another Item of course)) Dark said with a small shrug. ((We should just steal the Millennium Eye and Ring since they're right here but maybe we should save those for last. I'm not sure yet…))

(Daaark…) Daisuke frowned, pulling the covers over his flaming hair. (Do we really have to steal from Ryou-kun and Bakura-san?)

((_Especially_ from Bakura. And Ryou too yes.)) The thief paused, his smirk fading and replaced by a stranger look, more foreign. ((Daisuke…why do you always ask me that?))

(Because I don't want to steal from them!) Daisuke huffed, as if it were obvious because to him it was. (I don't want to steal from Yugi-kun or Yami-san either and Marik-san isn't that bad either…)

((So what?)) Dark turned to look at Daisuke. Like usual, they were standing in the young boy's mind, the only place they could meet eye to eye. ((Listen Daisuke…I didn't want to say this but you know, we steal from your Hiwatari-kun all the time))

(W-well…yeah but…) Daisuke's eyes widened a bit and he shook his head, trying to get a hold of himself. (Yeah but I don't like you stealing from him either!)

((I know but listen to yourself)) Dark walked towards him, considering his words carefully ((You're protesting me left and right but you let me steal. You're not doing anything to stop me. Here's another thing…when I steal from Hiwatari, you don't say anything about his feelings or what he thinks but now you're concerned about what Ryou or that other thief will think?))

(Well…I mean…that is…) Daisuke hesitated, now being forced to think about it. What did Satoshi think? He was protecting the artwork but that was just a Hikari duty wasn't it? Or was he protecting it because he liked it…did he like the art and want to keep it? What if he was mad at Daisuke for stealing it? What if he was?

((I just wanted to make sure you knew)) Dark interrupted, hearing enough of his other side's thoughts to know that he got the message. ((Daisuke, being a Phantom Thief isn't easy. I'm not the only one stealing. You're also stealing, from your friends really.)) Dark frowned, unable to see Daisuke's eyes. He bent down, pushing away the red bangs to see the same color eyes full of sadness and anger.

(I don't want to steal though…) Daisuke had always been easy to get upset and his voice was already getting louder. (I don't want to make Hiwatari-kun and Ryou-kun mad at me…and I don't want to steal…)

((Hey now come on Dai-chan…)) Dark's eyes softened and he hugged the boy gently. The redhead blinked in surprise but smiled slightly as the thief pulled away. ((There that's better. It's just…you don't get it sometimes do you? I am you and you are me. We're both stealing.))

(Why can't you just stop?) Daisuke asked, sounding hurt still. (Why can't you all stop this? You don't have to fight or steal or anything but you do. It's all so stupid.)

((Daisuke…))

(Dark I don't want to steal anymore. I won't let you) He said, with surprising determination.

((Heh no offense but there's no way you can stop me)) Dark laughed but it only served to make the younger one angrier.

(Yes I could! You know what! I think I will. Next time you try to steal something I will stop you!)

((Fine then go ahead and try!)) Dark crossed his arms. ((You can't do it))

(Why do you think I'm helpless?) Daisuke cried, stomping his foot. (I could stop you!)

((Geez why are you so pissy today?)) Dark rolled his eyes and sat down. Daisuke glared at him and dropped to his knees next to him.

(I am not pissy! You're just inconsiderate!)

((You're just being stupid. You don't understand anything. I thought you were starting to…)) Dark sighed and slumped, resting his head in his palms. He blew a few strands of his deep purple hair away. ((Go to sleep Daisuke))

(No! I don't have to!)

((Daisuke)) Dark glanced at him, giving a slightly hard look. ((You steal, deal with it. You steal from Hiwatari and hurt him. You steal from Yami and Ryou and Bakura. You steal, it's what you do, you're a Niwa. Now just…relax for now ok? We'll talk later. You just…you're not thick but you sure do a good job pretending to be))

If he could, he probably would have hit Dark. Instead, Daisuke fell into a restless sleep full of nightmares. They showed angels, crying, screaming, blood, pain…far more than there should be. The images were awful. The dreams made no sense but hurt him terribly and haunted him through the next morning. The thought didn't occur to him that they weren't his dreams though.


	5. Feathers of an Omen

_Tale of Two Thieves_

A/N: Sage: (ahem) I would LOVE to welcome you to a new chapter of our latest and most delayed project but-

Kaley: (runs around in a bathing suit) Summer is here! Wheee!

Bakura: (rolls eyes) THAT is why we are late. See, everyone clap and cheer because the girl over here with the attention span of a three year old just graduated from high school.

Kaley: That would be me!

Dark:…Right, so yeah she's why we're late. She's been running around everywhere, having fun, enjoying herself basically. I mean, can't blame her or nothing…oh and there's been a bit of uh, drama…but yeah, personal stuff.

Sage: Well let's hurry to some reviewer mail before we get ourselves killed. Bluespark pointed out some of our stupider mistakes and I mean stupid on our part. Thank you, hopefully one of these days we will go back and fix those…and smack our beta, heh.

Kaley: (putting on a snorkel) Maruken wanted to know just what Satoshi told about Krad, I bet it's killing you guys ne? Welp gotta wait longer to find out!

Bakura: Next up is e.b.o.n.y.h.e.a.r.t who wants to know where Argentine came from. I thought we explained that crazy bastard, meh, whatever. He's from Dark's side over there, a fairly recent character even for the still continuing manga over there. Kaley just loves him though.

Dark: I'll answer Ookami the Great's questions! Why yes, whatever I wear I make sexy so in fact, it is not I that would look more sexy than normal because let's face it, I AM sexy but the kimono that would get sexier. The second someone sees the Great Phantom Thief Dark in a kimono, everyone will think they are sexy again. Also Krad is being nice because he's got his own plan in mind, not that he's got that much brains but you know, he can still think I guess…

Sage: YamiShiningFriendship asked how Dai-chan and Dark switch. Basically, feelings of love trigger it, they just think of the person they love and instant thief…or instant clumsy school boy, it depends.

Bakura: Damn lots of questions this time around…ok Monnieme asked what albeit means…it's just another word for although but it's one of Kaley's favorite words so she uses it a lot.

Kaley: Oh and to No One's Friend, I don't mind if you use my email to check back on updates. It would be easier and kinder on my review meter. I should also tell you that the songs from the DDR tournament are, in this order: NUMA NUMA IEI by O-Zone (also known as Dragostea din tei) then followed by my current favorite J-Pop girl, KOTOKO with Re-Sublimity (get her stuff, she's frickin awesome) and lastly is a DDR oldie but goodie, Moonlight Shadow! Oh and the song Tea danced to was Bumblebee, which is why Bakura's humming it. That's actually a homage to one of the first Bakura/Ryou fics I read, in which Ryou loved that song. It's on my favs list too.

Bakura: Oh and I got a **WARNING **for everyone today, exciting huh? There's a mild er well mild by our standards scene of yaoi in this chapter and trust me, you'll see it coming so if you want to skip well then um go ahead I guess. So yeah without further delay!

Dark: Get the story started!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once you've been born a Hikari, your fate is sealed. There's no turning back, nothing you can do to change what your life will be like from that moment on. Not a single thing will ever give you back that chance at a normal life that was swiped the minute you were conceived. It is a fact that so many before Hikari Satoshi had come to terms with in their own ways, through their art or through hate and revenge. Some even tried to avoid it by moving far away, only to have destiny catch up to them in the cruelest ways. Others, rare fools, would befriend a Niwa only to meet terrible ends. Yes, there were many ways to deal with the curse. He was probably the first Hikari he could think of though, at least in recent times, to deal with it by window shopping and eating ice cream with a Niwa. Specifically the bubbly red head Daisuke. This may count as 'befriending' but it still didn't comfort Satoshi any to put himself into that unusual fool category.

"Things here are kind of expensive aren't they?" Daisuke said innocently as he gazed through the pane glass that kept him and a rather stylish set of pants apart. Satoshi glanced at them before his eyes fell back on the other boy, who was frowning as he licked his ice cream cone. His tongue paused as the cogs in his brain began to work and a few passersby gave him odd looks as he remained locked in place, as if mesmerized. "That's alright though…" Suddenly he snapped out of it, finishing his lick and laughing nervously. "Ah ha…sorry about that Hiwatari-kun. I think I zoned out for a minute."

"It's fine Niwa-kun." Satoshi shrugged and the younger one launched back into his normal, rambling self by starting a conversation about nothing. It was silly, childish and if he was honest with himself, he was going to crack a smile in a second because it was really quite funny. Daisuke was telling some silly story about that strange rabbit pet of his and how just the other day it somehow ruined the cake that the Towa no Shirube was baking. The story itself was only mildly amusing but it was the way the boy told it, his face expressive of every emotion, hands being thrown around in grand gestures and his tone rising and falling to put better emphasis on words. He really got into it and that was what made Satoshi smile.

What made him laugh was when one of the hand movements caused the ice cream to fall with a wet splat onto Daisuke's shirt. The boy froze; staring wide eyed at the now empty cone in his hand before saying very softly "It's kind of cold…"

Satoshi covered his mouth to prevent anyone from hearing the short burst of laughter. Daisuke's lips curled in confusion as he noticed a few people giggling as they walked past.

"I-I didn't mean to…" He muttered, his voice starting to shake. Satoshi blinked and recognized a classic Daisuke-Cry Moment approaching. He tossed his own ice cream into a nearby trash can and grabbed the boy's free hand, leading him away until they found a place that allowed them use of the bathroom. Satoshi grabbed a handful of paper toweling, blotting the ice cream stain then wet it only to blot it more. Daisuke shivered a few times, mumbling about it being cold again. The other teen only smirked oddly satisfied that the redhead was shivering under his touch, even if it was due to the cold water. After a few more minutes he turned on the wall mounted hand dryer and held out Daisuke's shirt under it.

"Thank you Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke beamed at him, blushing slightly. "You always have to help me with this stuff…"

"Hm, it's quite alright…" Satoshi gave him a sly smile as the boy nervously flattened out his shirt.

"Not really…" Daisuke hesitated, staring down at the still damp spot on his shirt. "I um…Hiwatari-kun…I asked you to spend time with me today because I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Satoshi said, somewhat surprised. The boy was always saying sorry but even by his standards for what earned a 'sorry', he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Well I…I'm always stealing from you." He said finally, his voice cracking.

"Oh." The turquoise teen pushed his glasses up his nose, a strange habit he had developed. "You don't have to apologize for that Niwa-kun."

"But I do!" Daisuke cried out, throwing himself forward to make his point, coming much closer to Satoshi. "Dark's always stealing from you and last night I realized that if I am him and he is me then I am stealing from you too! I never even really try to stop him…I always just kind of…let him…and I mean, I tell him not to or complain but I don't…"

'Oh…damn…' Satoshi muttered to himself, which technically meant to Krad, who had been listening with growing boredom. Krad just rolled his eyes, yawning visible.

_By the seven suns of Hades, will you please shut him up? I woke up in order to make sure he did nothing to harm you Satoshi-sama but right now he's hurting my ears. If you will allow me to do this world a favor and put him out of his delusional misery-_

"You're a Niwa." Satoshi pointed out, completely ignoring Krad's ranting in the back of his mind. He had to admit though, he was mildly taken aback that it was he being cornered into the wall. Another of his odd habits was that somehow he was always pinning Daisuke against walls and yet here it was Daisuke bearing down on him. "Niwa steal from the Hikari and the Hikari chase the Niwa, its how things are."

_Well it's more like the Niwa steal from the Hikari and the Hikari kill the Niwa._ Krad cheerfully pointed out. _Trying to spare innocent ears from such grisly details Satoshi-sama? You really can't shield him forever…_

"No!" Daisuke's frowned only deepened and he pressed in nearer, now almost touching the other boy. "You're always stopping Krad though! You're trying to change things and I don't do anything to try to stop Dark, so from now on I'm going to! I'm going to stop Dark!" There was a long silence after Daisuke's admirable declaration. Daisuke's cheeks were red and his breath was heavy in his lungs. Satoshi blinked, clearing his throat awkwardly over Krad's laughter in his head.

_Ha! Oh how I wish I could see that fool's face right now, to see his precious little Tamer turning against him. This is beautiful, simply beautiful. To think, he honestly believes you try to stop me as well…the Niwa has such strange but amusing ideas. _Krad cackled, reminding Satoshi of a very creepy little school girl. Krad frowned slightly, raising an eyebrow. _A school girl, Satoshi-sama? Really now, can you not think of a better comparison for my glee? _Oh right, he could hear thoughts. Satoshi really had to remember that.

"Niwa-kun…" Satoshi had no idea what to say to the boy, who was looking at him so expectantly. "Er, well, Niwa-kun I fight against Krad for rather different reasons…I have many reasons to fight Krad…"

_Fight? I'm not sure I'd call it fighting my dear Satoshi-sama…_

"But you fight against him because he's doing something you don't like that hurts others!" Daisuke gave a swift nod. "I want to stop Dark from stealing and hurting you and Ryou-kun and the others! Same reasons."

"Niwa-kun, as happy as it would make me to see you turn against Dark-"

"I'm not turning against Dark though." Daisuke cocked his head to the side in curiously. "He's still my friend, I'm just not going to let him steal anymore."

"Right." Satoshi sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit. "Niwa-kun, I really don't think you understand."

"Why does everyone say that?" Daisuke crossed his arms, leaning in closer. "Dark said that too, what is it? What is it that I don't understand? Maybe if you guys would explain it to me then I'll be able to do things right."

"It's not that…" Satoshi trailed off, avoiding his friend's eyes. Even with his barriers, his mental ones and physical ones like his glasses, he could still feel Daisuke's eyes trying to look deeper into him.

_Satoshi-sama, if I may. _Krad said calmly, not actually asking if his opinion was wanted but giving it anyway. _The Niwa have always been this way, though there have been the occasional Niwa that was different. Niwa are quite nosy and self righteous people who seem to be under the impression that their help is necessary and wanted. They are rather thick headed, much like Dark and also like Dark, extremely annoying when you try to explain something to them. They get oddly upset and ask stupid questions like 'Does the plan really have to involve so much bloodshed?' Honestly, of course it did! Did he think that we'd have time to escape without a few lives lost? _

'…I think you jumped topic.' Satoshi muttered, mildly amused.

…_My point is, _Krad continued on sounding annoyed at such an interruption, _that Niwa are far too simple and optimistic to listen to the truth. For now, I suggest it would be much more entertaining and beneficial to leave the young one in the dark and to merely let him fight against that thief's impulses. Besides, I'd really rather get you out of this filthy place and he won't let you leave it seems until you agree to his plan. Moronic as it is, it will certainly be fun to finally see Dark struggle against his Tamer…_

"Er, Niwa-kun, I guess…if you want to try to stop Dark in your own way then its fine with me." Satoshi sighed. He hated agreeing with Krad but a bathroom wasn't the place to explain hundreds of years of pain and suffering to a fussy Niwa. Daisuke's eyes lit up and he grabbed Satoshi's hands with a grin.

"You'll see Hiwatari-kun! I'll be a big help, I'll make it so Dark doesn't steal from you or anyone else anymore!" Daisuke cried with joyous determination.

"Ha, ahem, yes, of course." Satoshi nodded, giving a small but fake smile. For some reason, the thought of Daisuke aiding Satoshi in the fight against Dark gave him the creeping feeling of despair.

_Perhaps it is because this is the boy you have seen walk into the same door three times in a row before?_ Krad suggested with a smirk.

Why yes, that could very well be it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bakura had to admit, one of the top things on his to-do list was shower with Ryou. Oh sure, he had lots of important things on it but ever since he became a couple with Ryou, that had made the list. Well many things involving Ryou naked made the list but that wasn't really the point. The point was that he finally had the house to just himself and Ryou and the latter was currently upstairs, in the shower.

Bakura repositioned himself on the couch, crossing his legs Indian-style and propping his elbow on his knee. He let his head rest in his palm, frustration building up inside him. Maybe it was because he had such an old spirit inside such a hormone torn teen body but he wanted to go up there right now and pounce Ryou, in more ways than one. Wiggling a bit more in his seat, he glanced over at the walkie-talkie sitting on the end-table. Just that morning, the entire group had yet another one of their meetings. The Millennium Ankh was flying in that night and it was decided by the ever wise Sato-chan that they would go the museum and check it out. To do this, they were spread out now in smaller groups connected by their walkie-talkies and would be called in to meet up when the Ankh arrived.

Still, that wasn't until late tonight and the morning was still young. Daisuke and Sato-chan had run off somewhere and everyone else had left too. Until then, Bakura had to find something to occupy his time. Ryou's suggestion was that they play some video games or work on their table top RPG in the meantime. Bakura's hormones suggested many other things and he vaguely wondered how Ryou made it through the days if they had the exact same hormone levels.

Shifting again, he tried not to think of the scene happening above him. After a few minutes, he realized that was impossible and quietly made his way upstairs to the bathroom, sneaking inside. He could see Ryou's silhouette moving behind the shower curtain. A mischievous grin came to his face and his eyes glowed with a demon's mirth as he threw back the curtain. Ryou gave a small squeak and froze in place, his hands tangled in his hair with all the ivory foam from his shampoo dripping down him. Bakura smirked, some of the water bouncing off Ryou and now hitting him instead of the curtain.

"Gotcha." Bakura's smirk widened.

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled, glaring at him. "What did I say about shower time? It's not gawk at Ryou time."

"Who said I'm going to gawk at you?" Bakura asked, dark amusement ringing in his voice.

"Bakura…" Ryou blinked, then took a handful of foam out of his hair and tossed it at the thief. "No. Not in the shower. Go away."

"Ryouuuuu!" Bakura pouted, though the predatory look didn't leave his eyes. He wiped the foam off his face. "Don't deny my feelings, I need you."

"You need to learn control." Ryou said calmly, turning away from the other man which given that he was wet and naked, didn't really help matters. Now Bakura had a very nice view of Ryou's pale, smooth backside.

"You're always tempting me though, I'd say you make good on all the innuendo." Bakura was already taking off his shirt and Ryou laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"First off, any innuendo is only on your part and second of all you can stand there naked all day for all I care, I'm not doing anything with you." Ryou said calmly, a small smirk of his own playing on his lips.

"What?" Bakura frowned, pushing off his ancient Egyptian styled schenti, or as Ryou called it a 'manly skirt'. "Now come on…you technically don't have to do much…"

"I said no…" Ryou rolled his eyes, turning around to find Bakura was standing in the shower with him, holding out the conditioner. "Bakura!"

"Please? I'll make myself useful and wash your hair!" The thief pleaded, shaking the bottle.

"Ugh, fine, whatever." Ryou sighed, turning away again so that Bakura couldn't see how deep he was blushing. His face was deep red and he had to admit, he felt quite nervous too. Bakura let the curtain fall back and pushed Ryou so he was under the showerhead. The shampoo washed out and he was immediately pulled back out again, his back pressed against Bakura's chest as conditioner was spread through his slick hair. Bakura's hands worked slowly, rubbing the gel in slow circles across Ryou's scalp. The younger boy shivered, blushing deeper and pulling away a bit.

"What's wrong, scared?" Bakura whispered in Ryou's ear, sending another thrill through his skin. Bakura's hands wandered down Ryou's slippery shoulders, down his arms and caught gently on his lover's hands. "You don't have to be."

"I'm not." Ryou cleared his throat, trying to sound braver than he felt. "You're just being a jackass."

"A jackass?" Bakura laughed, pushing away the boy's hair and nuzzling his face into Ryou's neck. "Oh Ryou…all that matters is that I am your jackass, right? And you're mine. So there's no reason to be scared, I won't do anything, promise…well, ok not much anyway."

"Bakura…" He muttered before relaxing, letting himself lean into Bakura's chest. They stood there for a bit, Bakura washing Ryou's hair and just as he promised, he didn't do much more. He set a few soft kisses across Ryou's neck, down his back and sending more shivers through the younger one's body. Bakura could feel him tremble slightly under each ghostly touch and smiled into his pale skin. He nipped Ryou's shoulder, earning an undignified yelp from his former host. "Bakura!"

"What?" He asked, turning Ryou's head around to face him. He looked deeply into his milk chocolate eyes and gently pulled him in closer until their lips met.

"Damn it…" Ryou gave a half hearted glare as they pulled away and sighed. Staying mad was hard when Bakura was looking at him like that, a look that seemed to bore down into his soul. "Listen um, I think I'm clean enough now so…"

"Aww!" Bakura pouted, jutting out his lower lip and giving the puppy eyes.

"No, Bakura, bad." He conked the man on the head with the shampoo bottle with a look of mild annoyance. "Besides, no way in hell am I giving in to you that easy after what I've been through for the past five months."

"You're not going to leave me hanging are you? Just because of that?" Bakura's eyes went wide as Ryou shut off the shower and smirked. He pushed Bakura out of the shower, snapped the curtain shut and turned the water back on.

"Why, as a matter of fact, I am." Ryou chuckled and stepped out of the shower himself a few minutes later, wringing out his waterlogged hair. "Now come on and we'll go watch a movie downstairs to cool you down."

When all was said and done and Bakura had even helped his other half dry off they moved downstairs, dressed and readied for a movie. A summer shower had begun outside as they sat on the couch together and ate popcorn in the dim light while watching a 'compromise' movie. (Ryou wanted comedy, Bakura wanted horror, so they watched a British zombie movie instead).

It was odd to be alone with him like that but Bakura found himself grinning the entire time. The shower, the movie and then painting their RPG figurines…everything felt completely right. They laughed, teased and insulted each other and just enjoyed their time together. In a way, in the back of his slightly macho mind, Bakura felt sappy. Yet as they watched the gentle summer rains fall from the cool grey clouds out the window, he really couldn't have cared less, even if Ryou had left him hanging.

Of course, if he had paid more attention to the pained expression on Ryou's face, he might have realized what Ryou's true motives really were.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Argentine tapped his feet cheerfully to the music playing inside his mind, his legs crossed elegantly in his seat. Isis was watching him with a confused, almost disgusted look, pushing herself away from him even though she could not go very far. They sat on a private jet that was currently whisking herself, the psycho musician, Shadi and Rishid off to Japan to deliver the Millennium Ankh to the museum. Isis really had no idea where Argentine had gotten the plane but as he told her 'It doesn't matter'. She desperately wanted to go check in on Rishid and Shadi but Argentine wouldn't hear of it, saying that he was requesting her company for the time being.

"Is there something wrong my dear Isis?" He asked, glancing over at her with wide eyed concern. "If you are uncomfortable then I can get you a pillow or a blanket or perhaps you are hungry?" He paused, tapping his chin lightly. "Or…perhaps you wish to see your friends?"

"Please tell me what you did to them." She said finally, seeing the smirk growing in Argentine's pure sky blue eyes.

"Well, that's better…" The tanned man laughed. "Let me think…Rishid I have kept locked up for a bit in my realm. I am sure that he has a much greater appreciation for art and music now. Of course, that's assuming his soul has lived through all of it. A normal human spirit cannot withstand our realm for very long and he has been in there for quite some time. I shall be sure to check in on him later. Until then his body is comatose. As for Shadi, I resealed him inside the Millennium Ankh. He'll be much happier there. I think that covers it, hm, yes it should."

"You…I…I can't believe…" Isis stared in shock then sank into her seat. After a moment of silence she cleared her throat, trying her best to gain composure. "No wait, yes I can believe that you would do that, you're crazy enough..." She watched him shrug off her comments as he pulled a violin case from under his seat.

"Normally I enjoy the piano best, there is nothing quite like the feeling of smooth keys under your naked fingers." Argentine said thoughtfully as he snapped open the case to reveal a beautiful, handmade violin. "Yet today I find myself wishing for the sounds of these strings. Perhaps it is the way the user, in this case myself, plucks each string and yet can one say they truly play music? Does music not really play the user, leading them through long forgotten melodies buried deep within the fragmented human heart? Humans believe they play music but that is quite wrong, rather it is the opposite. Music plays humans, directing them like marionettes on the tightest of strings." He laughed softly, smiling a strange smile that gave him an almost drugged expression. "In the end, a simple sound can evoke any emotion in any given human, manipulating them at will to feel a certain way. It's so fascinating."

"…You are mental…always going off on these tangents…by Ra if I survive this I'll need therapy." Isis groaned, hanging her head. Rishid could be dead for all she knew and this man didn't care one bit. Instead he sat around rambling about his favorite topics: music, humans, things involving himself and his plot. Isis had to admit, if she ever needed someone to talk endlessly to stall for time, it was him.

"Mental? That's a rather rude thing to say." Argentine frowned slightly as he set himself up to play. "Now really, I'm only doing what's in the best interests of my creators. I am following their wishes. Isis my dear, sometimes I must question your thought processes. You really should use more logic."

"Logic!" Isis cried, her head shooting up again. "How dare you tell me to use logic! You are the one using people for your own gain then sitting here playing music and locking up innocent souls in some other world and and…ugh!" She gave a frustrated cry and slumped back into her seat. "You are a lunatic who needs to be stopped."

"Hm, I'm sorry you feel that way." Argentine sighed deeply, adjusting the violin and getting the bow into position. "I'm in such a good mood though today so I will ignore your outburst. Just listen to my song Isis…I have hope for you, I believe that one day you will hear my song…it is an augury of what is to come, the final phase before the time of Black Wings. If you hear the song before then, you will be saved." Isis stared at him blankly, her eyebrows raised in a silent question but her only answer was a single, quavering note that stretched long and sorrowfully over the quiet hum of the air conditioning. From there he dragged the bow gently, playing a slow, sad song that caused a pain to well up in Isis's chest. Everything seemed to hit her and she hung her head in silent defeat, letting a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"I really don't understand…" She said quietly, not even sure herself of why she was feeling the way she was.

"No, you don't." Argentine whispered back, continuing to play with his eyes glazed over. "But you're starting to."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was another normal night by the standards of anyone in the group. Yami was rushing down the hallway with Yugi at his side, both summoning their Dark Magicians to catch the Phantom Thief. It wasn't too long ago that the plane had arrived to Domino City, with Shadi and the Millennium Ankh on board. Something about the whole thing though had put everyone on edge. Ryou had noticed it and felt it the same as all of them. It was an omen that something was very wrong.

Still, Shadi had waved away their concerns and given the Ankh to Yami before saying he had urgent matters to attend to. That in itself was strange and yet no one was quite sure how to voice their fears, except Bakura. When they rejoined Daisuke and Satoshi at the museum, he said it very simply.

"Someone's fucking with us." He had said, scowling up at the night sky.

Then there was Ryou himself. Aside from his own paranoia, he was also dealing with a rather odd problem. His soul pains had returned full force earlier in the day while he showered. They were currently running through him in short bursts, causing him to twitch lightly ever few seconds in pain. He hugged himself loosely, looking more like he was trying to keep warm rather than brace himself for the pain like he was. Ryou couldn't understand why they had returned when he was closest to Bakura at the moment that they did. That made him nervous and to be honest, scared.

The unease was even apparent in the Phantom Thief, although Ryou wondered if he was the only one noticing it. Sure he was still cocky and full of playful banter. He was also still leading them on a grand chase, only this time they were being accompanied by a friend of Bakura's that Bakura affectionately called "Sock". Sock was a strange one, with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, gleaming golden eyes that were full of malice and huge ivory wings that easily rivaled and yet matched Dark's black ones.

His name was also quite obviously not named Sock. Each time Bakura shouted that name to him from his perch on Diabound's shoulder, the angelic man twitched in a way that suggested holding back violent impulses. No one else knew who he was though and Ryou found it odd.

In fact, so many things were odd about tonight. For example, was it his imagination or was there someone behind him? He would normally shake off such feelings but whenever he turned to look, although no one was there, he still heard a faint rustle like that of a cloak. Ryou was waiting on the roof in the misty air, still damp and humid from the day's rain. Bakura was circling overhead with Sock, who was flying lazily beside him, chatting quietly. Everyone else's cries could be heard from deep within the museum. Dark was getting closer.

Ryou sighed, shifting uneasily. Everything tonight felt like a ghost, haunting him and sending chills through him with its very presence. He couldn't see it but he could feel it in the winds and knew it was just beyond his field of vision.

Someone was fucking with them for sure and it wouldn't be long until they ended their game.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Sock…" Bakura drawled, leaning back against Diabound's neck. Krad shot him a look that could freeze fire but the thief was used to looks and jus ignored it. "Sock, you know your kid friend Sato-chan was lying to me."

"First off thief, my name is Krad. You shall refrain from calling me Sock, unless you have a strange masochistic streak in you. If that is the case I will happily oblige you with my own brand of memory enhancers." Krad said softly, the promise of pain evident in his voice. As he spoke, he glided in closer so that he did not have to articulate any louder. "I am only putting up with you because you fit well into my own plans and are just making things more convenient. As for Sato-chan, call him that again and I WILL kill you regardless of your use to me, understand?"

"Whatever…" Bakura rolled his eyes. "Gods you're like the damn Pharaoh, always talking, blah blah blah ANYWAYS before you ranted on about meaningless shit, I told you that your friend lied to me. I know he did, because I'm like you. You can't lie to a spirit about these things."

"Whatever thoughts are drifting in that empty space we call in your brain should stay there." Krad warned, idly pulling his gloves straighter as his eyes roamed over the museum for signs of Dark.

"Hear me out." Bakura said, wording himself carefully. "I'm a spirit, I know these things. You and that Satoshi kid…I can sense it, you realize that right? I thought I felt it in him when I saw him…" He paused, as if he was going to say more but Krad interrupted him.

"Thief, don't continue to speak unless you know what you're getting yourself into. The relationship between myself and Satoshi-sama is not meant to be known to the likes of you or anyone else here." Krad stopped himself, hovering in the air by use of his own powers. Diabound also slowed so that the two could continue their talk. "In fact, I really didn't want you people involved at all but unfortunately, that idiot had to go after your Items and now our Fates are tangled." He paused and a audacious smile came to his lips. "Of course, that doesn't mean I'm going to play right into Fate's hand. I'm merely going along with it until a better plan comes up."

"Heh, if you say so Sock, er, sorry, _Krad_ but you know…" He grinned and leaned forward. "You and me, Satoshi and Ryou, we have things to talk about…you may not realize it but I think we could help each other more than either of us truly know. I was once confined to my host too. So was that idiot Pharaoh. There's always a loophole you know, always a backdoor, a way to get around things. Imagine, if you could get around them too."

"Hmph, do you honestly think I would sink so low as to accept your help?" Krad's delicate golden brow raised with a questioning look.

"Not help per say, just go against Fate." Bakura grinned, shrugging. "Of course, that's not my call. It's yours. Personally, I'd love to take out Dark myself but I get the feeling he's your prey. But I'm just saying, I can help you along with access to a few of my special loopholes…" Krad was silent for a moment, studying the rogue with suspicious, narrowed eyes. He didn't trust him, in fact, he really didn't trust anyone. Nor would he ever accept help from someone with the same life profession as that fool Dark. Yet _using _someone was definitely within his bounds of reason. A smirk found its way to his face as he crossed his arms. Use the thief; get whatever he could out of it. He was already planning something similar but this was just making it too easy.

'You're plotting again…' A very sleepy yet pissed off voice came from the very deepest part of Krad's mind.

_Oh, my apologies Satoshi-sama, did I wake you from your slumber? _Krad inquired politely.

'…You're the one who put me out in the first place! You need…to give me back…my damn body…stop it…' Satoshi muttered, Krad-induced sleep already taking hold of him again. 'Damn…you…stop…it…'

_Now really Satoshi-sama, you must get more rest. _Krad scolded with a dark laugh, sounding like a mother who had just poisoned her first born child._ I'm only doing what is best for you. Do you blame me for caring about your well being? Honestly no one else will and I am all too happy to take up the position myself. Why, as a matter of fact, I enjoy being your caretaker, your only anchor, the only one who cares. You really must learn to appreciate my work Satoshi-sama _In his mind, Satoshi tried to protest but Krad's will proved stronger in forcing him back under._ Good night and sweet dreams, my everything. _

"Well?" Bakura's voice cut through his thoughts and Krad glanced over at the smirking thief, who seemed to feel he had the upper hand. He obviously didn't know Krad as well as he claimed and that would make the whole thing even more delicious. Holding back a chuckle, he extended his hand. Everything would work out to his advantage, better than he could have ever hoped for.

"Heh, well thief, you have a deal."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tonight sucked a monkey as far as Dark was concerned. In fact, his whole day sucked and he really didn't care if sucked wasn't a proper word to use, because all the others were swear words and Daisuke was pissy enough as it stood. First Dark had to spend most of the day bored as hell while Daisuke and Satoshi wandered the city and had 'fun'. If he could have, he would have banged his head into a nearby wall. The only good thing was that Krad probably had just a bad of time as he did during the whole thing. It was a comforting thought anyway. Krad could barely stand to have Satoshi within a continental radius of Daisuke, let only sitting on a park bench with him eating ice cream. Next was that both Bakura and his spirit thing and Krad were both eagerly waiting for him in the skies, which wouldn't be a problem if Yami, Yugi, and Marik weren't herding him further upstairs.

Of course, then there was Daisuke. If Dark was honest about his host, one of the things that made him especially cute was just how stubborn he could be. If he truly set his mind to something, he was going to do it, no ifs ands or buts. However, tonight it was Dark's butt that he was keeping in check and that was making escaping with the Millennium Ankh even harder. When Daisuke realized he couldn't switch back to himself or stop the initial switch, he went to diversionary tactics. He would do sudden screams of very random things or say a loud mantra or say things that he knew disgusted or angered Dark in every attempt he could to slow him down. And damn him, it was working.

Dark sped past an open door as Daisuke switched tactics yet again. He'd tried pleading earlier but that obviously had been shot down. Now his voice shook, though Dark could feel he was upset without hearing his voice. Sure, he didn't like seeing Daisuke upset like this; in fact it killed him if he let any of his true emotions show. Yet sometimes things like this needed to happen. He wasn't just stealing these artifacts for Emiko, he knew a little more about their power than he let on and knew it had to be sealed and safe in Niwa hands. It wasn't about stealing and hurting people tonight, it was about protecting the world from a very dangerous, dark power. Too bad Daisuke didn't see it that way.

(Dark! Dark stop right now!) Daisuke's voice rang with frustration and he knew that it was wavering. (Please! I've asked you nicely, I've done everything I could think of to stop you! Don't make me do something bad! I really don't want to but I will if it means stopping you from hurting anyone than I will!)

((Ha! No offense Dai-chan but your definition of 'bad' and my definition of 'bad' are two _very _different bads)) Dark chortled, grabbing a pole to gain speed as he spun around a corner, barely avoiding a blast from one of Yugi's monsters. In fact, he felt the heat from it graze his back, causing him to shudder. Close calls did give him a sort of thrill though.

(That's it! You're making me do this!) Daisuke gulped, a deep blush coming across his face. Dark smirked, waiting for the almighty threat as he threw himself up a set of stairs. (I'll…I'll…I'LL THINK BAD THOUGHTS!)

((What!)) Dark tripped up, doing his best to regain his previous grace and speed but now a giant grin was in place. ((You mean…_those_ kind of thoughts?))

(…Ick I mean yes!) Daisuke shut his eyes tightly. (Don't make me do it!)

((Heh, Dai-chan, by all means you have my permission to think that way!)) Dark laughed, his mind already distracted and wondering exactly what thoughts his other half could think. He had many ideas, in fact, he was compiling a list of them. Yet this was Daisuke here, so bad thoughts really couldn't be that bad, could they? Then again, he'd seen a few of them before. The kid was fairly pure but…

It was about then that he realized he'd slowed down his pace considerably, almost walking casually now to the rooftop exit and that his posse had almost caught up with him. Blinking away his surprise, he heard Daisuke's nervous laughter in the background of his mind.

"Argh! Damn it!" Dark gave a frustrated cry just as with a hard thump, Yugi landed on his back.

"Got you!" Yugi yelled but Dark did a quick spin, ducking down and throwing the lighter boy off. He staggered up the stairs as Yugi grabbed onto his ankles.

"Hey! Damn it, let go of me!" Dark growled, glaring down at him. He nearly fell over but managed to shake off the boy as Yami and Marik finally caught up. Dark groaned, running as fast as he could to the exit.

(Dark!) Daisuke yelled again but Dark waved him off, getting extremely ticked off with his day.

((D-damn it Dai…Daisuke! Leave me a…a…alone for a second!)) Even in his mind, Dark's voice was strained with exhaustion. He'd been chased up and down through the museum for at least an hour and now his tiredness was shining through. ((I have to think h-how we're going to get ou…out of this!))

(But Dark!)

((Not now Daisuke!)) Dark said but even as he did, he realized what was wrong. He was exhausted, too tired to run much further and even worse, keep his form. He could already feel the changes happening. ((…Aww shit…))

(I tried to tell you!) Daisuke moaned, sounding even more upset (See? Because you had to steal we're going to be caught)

((What! This…this isn't my fault! You're the one who…who kept distracted me!)) Never let it be said that Dark was never so tired that he'd stop arguing though. Lucky for them, Dark managed to get outside, slamming the door shut just as the change reached the midway point. Dark slid down the door, clutching the Ankh tightly as Daisuke's consciousness took over. Dark's form faded completely and Daisuke took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief, only to have it shatter as he looked up, meeting eyes with not only Ryou but Bakura and Krad as well. The color drained from his face and he shut his eyes again, pulling the Ankh closer to his chest.

((Oh shit, Daisuke! Ugh, I'm too exhausted…you'll have to run for it!)) Dark felt panic rising up but it wasn't nearly as much as poor Daisuke.

(Oh no no no no no no! We're caught, this is my fault!) He wailed, his mind in too much of a panic to hear Dark's words. (If I had just stopped you…if I wasn't so weak…now we're caught, Ryou's going to hate me, Bakura and Krad will probably kill me and then oh no poor mom…oh no…please I don't want this to happen, I don't want to be caught!)

((Daisuke! Listen to me!)) Dark yelled as the three approached the cowering boy.

(No, no…I didn't want this to happen…I just…I just want some help!) He cried, bowing his head as the Ankh glowed brightly.

There is an old saying, be careful what you wish for. It is an all too true saying because people in general don't think before they make a wish. So really, following that train of thought, Daisuke shouldn't have been surprised to find that once the glow had faded and his vision returned, he was somewhere new. An ancient looking graveyard to be exact, gray and foggy under a swirling storm filled sky with none other than Dark sitting next to him. Daisuke and Dark stared at each other, mirroring each other's looks of shock and disbelief. They both reached out, touching the cheeks of their reflection.

"…Dark?" Daisuke said, barely above a whisper.

"Daisuke…what the hell?" Dark blinked, pulling his hand back. "What the hell is this?"

"You're in your purest spirit form." A gentle man's voice came, carrying a slight German accent. "Right now, you are spirits…and you're in my world."

"Who the hell are you?" Dark asked, helping himself and Daisuke up. He kept a hand protectively on his other half's shoulder.

"My name is Faust." A tall, lanky man with a rumpled lab coat stepped out from behind one of the tall statues littering the graveyard. His messy blonde hair fell across his sunken in face and his dull blue eyes were heavily bagged to the point where it looked like eye shadow. He adjusted the long, thick orange scarf that fell down his skinny torso and smiled politely at them. For as tired and zombie-ish as he looked, his smile was still very friendly. He waved one gloved hand across the expanse with the same cheerful expression. "I welcome you to the Millennium Ankh, Black Wings and Tamer."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

/Another Side, Another Story Part One/

Kaiba Seto was a powerful man, the owner of some of the most influential companies in the world. Anything he didn't own, he very well could or probably did through trade agreements. He was at the top of his game and still young. He wasn't content though. It wasn't because he didn't have everything he wanted but rather it was because one of his business partners was currently driving him insane with requests.

"Come oooooon Seto-chan!" A man with long and wild sandy colored hair pleaded over the net phone, his eyes pouting behind his yellow tinted sunglasses. He tilted them slightly down his nose in an attempt to not only look cooler but to show his puppy look in full force. "I need new models! I SAW those pictures from Battle City and let me tell you that those boys aren't just the next thing in card games, they are next in line for a Harajuku runway!"

"Saga-san…" Seto resisted the urge to twitch at the man's behavior. Saga Keiji, one of the leading fashion designers in the world, was the one currently annoying the living hell out of him. His work was known far and wide and he often did directing on the side, movies, commercials, you name it. However, just as well known as his creativity was his strange, hyperactive behavior. In fact, rumor had it that only one person, his assistant Funabashi, could control him. And that was 'control' in the loosest sense of the word. "Please, remember this is a business call and to stay formal."

"Pfft!" Saga made a very rude noise, literally waving off Seto's complaints. "You do business your way and I'll do it my way! Besides this isn't a business call, this is a call between two friends!"

"We aren't friends." Kaiba rolled his eyes, his fingers slowly moving closer to the computer's 'off' button. "Now what exactly is it that you want?"

"You're so cold Seto-chan…" Keiji said, folding his arms. "Fine fine, I want to come to that party you're having for your stockholders. I'm sure you invited those beautiful boys and I want to see them up close!"

"Sir, what are you doing?" Came a calm, monotone voice. The infamous Funabashi, the only one collected enough to deal with Keiji on a daily basis. "Didn't I tell you that you had a meeting to attend to?"

"Awwww Funabashi-myu!" Saga now turned his childish pouting towards a straight-laced man with a short, traditional haircut. "I don't wanna go to the meeting! Besides, me and Seto-chan are talking business!"

"Ugh…Funabashi-san…" Seto ignored the whining Keiji. "Take him to his meeting please and get him out of my hair."

"Gladly." Funabashi said emotionlessly, dragging the other man away from the video phone.

"Fine Seto-chan! But invited or not, I'm coming to the party!" Keiji cried, grabbing the computer screen for dear life as his minion tried to pry him off. "I'll be there soon though because I have some work I need to do in Domino anyway! Wherever Dark goes, I follow!" He declared with a grin as Funabashi tackled him to the ground with a yell of 'Sir please!'.

"…Everyone in my life is a moron." Seto grumbled, shutting off the computer with a annoyed click.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sage: About damn time ne?

Kaley: Keiji's sunglasses by the way are pwned by Les Scribbles!

Bakura: So what's up with the Ankh? Who's Faust? What's going on? Any ideas guys?

Dark: Review, tell us what you think and we'll see you soon!


	6. Trials of the Heart Shaped Mask

A long time ago, there was once a young artist who went by the name of Hikari. He was an intelligent but sometimes cold boy with an unimaginable talent in art. The music he played sounded more blissful than a choir of angels, the paintings were more beautiful than real sunsets and his statues were given more grace than even Aphrodite herself. In a word, everything he created was perfect, a feast for one's eyes and soul. People around the world were captivated by his works, not just because of their flawlessness but because they also 'spoke' to those who saw them. Maybe not literally but each piece of art was so incredible that it seemed to everyone who saw them that they were in fact very much alive.

As the Hikari worked, he would put everything he had into the art until he was drained and exhausted. Even if it meant giving up part of his soul, it was alright, so long as the work came to life in his eyes. He didn't care if he gave up his very being if it breathed life into a lump of clay or sheet of music. No one realized how hard he worked for what he wanted. He literally poured his blood, sweat and tears into every piece he did. That didn't matter though, for even as he would slump across the table, gazing at a work that only a God could create, he was content.

He was very selfish really.

At the same time, there was another boy whose name was Niwa. A bit of a troublesome youth, he still had his heart in the right place most of the time. He was poor, living on the streets and didn't have many talents to speak of. In fact he could be a bit clumsy sometimes. Yet every night he'd sneak into the art galleries and gaze up in wonder at the visions before him.

"That Hikari boy, his work is so beautiful…" He would say, admiring with much respect for ability he didn't have. He had tried painting before but, alas, it wasn't he who the muses favored. No, the only way he'd ever possess such beauty was to take it for himself. A simple task really, for his one true talent lay in stealing. He stole from the rich, the poor, the lucky and the downtrodden. As long as he could have something wonderful, something that made him happy, then it didn't matter. He'd take it, just to be content for a little while.

He was very selfish really.

Both boys desired happiness, happiness that truly came from the expense of others. The Hikari hurt himself, slowly destroying his mind to create works beyond compare. Inching ever closer to madness by the day, his happiness came with a huge price. The Niwa, in turn, desired the Hikari's work. It wasn't just another piece of jewelry or a vase to him though. No, these were the finest masterpieces ever created and he knew it. He could feel the artist's soul, see it shining through and it was beautiful. He needed them, craved them and would do anything to get them. It was driving him crazy.

Two boys who were so different were exactly the same in the end. In the end, when their paths crossed and forever changed history. They never got their happiness, because it always hurt others.

But that was their wish. That was their curse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey boys and girls, not much farther."

"There aren't any girls here Bakura…"

"Really? I thought Sock was a girl."

"Bakura!"

"Damn, he's one hot man chick thing."

"I am going to kill you, you do know this right? In fact, I was going to kill you anyway but now torture sounds more appealing."

"Death by beautiful woman…hm sounds good if it's in bed."

"That's it, now I'm going to help Krad-san kill you!"

"Two beautiful women!"

"Would you guys just shut up!" Satoshi yelled, as loud as he could, his fingers twitching. There hadn't been a moment of peace since they started walking and Satoshi's headache had only gotten worse. He was half tempted to turn around and ask Krad to kill Bakura at the least but in honesty, that only got rid of half the problem and no way in hell would he ask Krad to do anything for him. Of course, they were already in hell now but that wasn't the point. 'Hell' in Satoshi's mind met being stuck with Krad in physical form, as he kept rubbing and touching him. This was even worse, mostly due to Bakura and Krad clashing continuously. The place certainly looked like hell with its super eerie graveyard theme and the church bells that were occasionally ringing sinisterly in the background. Hearing Krad's constant sweet nothings mixed in with shouts at Bakura weren't helping matters at all.

"I'm sorry Hiwatari-san." Ryou sighed and punched Bakura in the arm, earning a glare from the man. "Bakura's just excited."

"Oh, you mean he's not always this stupid? Shocking." Krad muttered, stretching his wings with one arm still gripping Satoshi's shoulder.

"Krad you're not helping so shut up." Satoshi grumbled, before turning back to Ryou. "It's fine Ryou-kun. I just have a headache. How large are the realms inside of these items?"

"And are they all filled with such lovely scenery?" Krad asked hopefully, indicating the headstones and purple-ish mist that surrounded them. "Because if so then what a wonderful place to be trapped in."

"Eh not all of them." Bakura shrugged, draped around Ryou because 'he was tired'. "The Puzzle is a damn maze that that staircase painting that one guy did…"

"M.C. Escher?" Satoshi asked, his Hikari side snapping up instantly. "Wait painting? He didn't do a painting like that. Hmm…"

"Oh I don't know, it was in the old cartoon shows." Bakura waved his hand. "You know they walk into a door and end up on the ceiling?"

"Cartoons are not art." Krad rolled his eyes in disgust. "Another reason for me to kill you, dragging the name of art through the mud…"

"Hey I'd like to see you draw cartoons!" Bakura shot back, letting go of Ryou to stand straight up.

"If Satoshi-sama wished he could draw anything. You, being a foolish thief, would know nothing of the great artistic power that flows through Satoshi-sama's veins." Krad snapped, stopping to glare at Bakura. Bakura too stopped, walking up to Krad.

"Now no offense to your wonderful logic but I said 'you'. Are you and Sato-chan over there the exact same?"

"Why as a matter of fact—"

"—We are two completely different people." Satoshi finished, his tone settling into an icy grip.

"Oh that went well eh Sock?"

"You are an insolent…do we even need you to escape this realm?"

"Oh so it's we now? So you and Sato-chan are different now?"

"How long until they kill each other?" Satoshi wondered as he and Ryou sped up to escape the shouting of their other halves. The commander sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. The shouts were suddenly accompanied by a wave of magic energy but both ignored it, mostly because the fighting continued after the surge had passed. Then there was a low roar and Ryou mumbled something about 'Diabound'. Great, now they were really fighting. Sure enough, when Satoshi glanced back he saw Krad flying through the air, throwing balls of light at Bakura, who was standing proudly on Diabound's shoulder. "Good maybe Bakura will take out Krad for me. Of course then we're still stuck with Bakura. Don't get me wrong Ryou-kun, I don't know how I put up with Krad some days but how exactly do you put up with Bakura?"

"Honestly it is hard some days." Ryou sighed, looking annoyed. Another blast, a shout of 'Fuck you Sock' and both boys hung their heads. "To answer your question, I don't think we can truly die in here. So they're just going to keep going…"

"Great." Satoshi frowned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He peered deep into the fog, trying to figure out where the gravel path was taking them but all he saw ahead of them were grave markers and statues of broken angels. "I don't even know where we're going."

"I don't either." Ryou paused for a moment, glancing back to see if Bakura and Krad were still fighting but saw that the fog has hidden them from his view. All that was behind them was more mist, headstones and the sounds of their shoes on the pebbles. Church bells rang out again distantly and sent a shiver down both boys' spines. "It's a bit…creepy in here though. I don't like it." He rubbed his arms absentmindedly, trying to bring some warmth back into his body.

"Hmm…" Something flashed suddenly and caught the teen's attention. Satoshi stopped for a moment and glanced at the nearby grave, his eyes widening instantly. "Niwa-kun!"

"Where?" Ryou blinked as Satoshi rushed over to the grave and stared in horror at the name written upon it. He sank to his knees, pressing his hands against the name 'Niwa Daisuke'. Above it was a statue of a charcoal angel that greatly resembled Dark. "Oh…" He walked to Satoshi's side and looked down at the marker. "Hiwatari-san, I'm sure it's just a trick. The spirits that reside in the Items like to do their best to scare us with stuff like this."

"H-how do you know?" Satoshi asked, trying to keep his voice calm. In the meantime, his brain occupied him with images of gruesome death after gruesome death for the young Niwa. Shutting his eyes only provided theme with a curtain to project on.

"I saw a grave for my father not too far back and another for Yugi." Ryou said softly, his hand on Satoshi's shoulder. "I'm sure Niwa-san is alright. He's probably in here with us actually. I sense more than just the four of us here."

"Oh…right…yes of course, a trick…" Satoshi cleared his throat and stood, willing his body not to shake from the sudden scare. "This place is a bit…eerie. I guess it's just getting to me." They stood silently, heads bowed as they gazed blankly at the name, lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't often that Satoshi let something like that show, especially around a near stranger. He barely let Daisuke see that side of him; his ideal that no one see him at all actually. The lies he lived were much more preferable to any truths about himself and now Ryou had just seen one of them, at least part of one.

"…You care about him a lot don't you?" Ryou asked as they stood in front of the fake grave. Well there was the other part.

"Why do you ask?" Satoshi was still staring down at the name. The images were not quite as easy to forget, given that most of them had already appeared before. Usually in nightmares or Krad inspired 'games' of mental torture.

"Just a feel I've had." Ryou shrugged and glanced back into the gathering darkness, expecting to see Bakura and Krad walking up at any moment. "But…I also think Krad, err, likes you." Satoshi scoffed loudly the moment Ryou finished his sentence.

"What was your first clue on that?"

"Right well, I didn't think you returned them by how you act. I was just saying…" Ryou trailed off then turned back to Satoshi. "But do you like Niwa-san?"

"…It's…complicated." Satoshi said finally, hating himself right then for even saying that much.

"Oh, well isn't love always?" Ryou smiled at him then looked back up at the statue. "So Krad and Dark are opposites then? Krad lives in you and Dark lives in Niwa-san…hmm…then…"

"It's not just that, like I said it's very complicated." Satoshi sighed and turned away from the grave, starting down the path again. Ryou caught up to him but didn't ask again. Satoshi was relieved really, because he had barely tried explaining it all to himself let alone someone else. Nor did he really want to explain it all. He didn't want Ryou to know how deeply he felt for the Niwa, he didn't want anyone to know. He didn't want to talk about it; he didn't want to think about it. Satoshi always _did_ think about it but that was beside the point. Nor did he feel like admitting it out loud. Krad had already forced him to do that so many times in his terrible games. Satoshi found himself rubbing his eyes like a tired child and stopped almost instantly. The truth was he was exhausted and could feel a drain on his energy from just being in here. He didn't realize he was walking crooked either until he bumped into Ryou. "Sorry…"

"Hiwatari-san? You don't look so well." Ryou frowned and helped the boy stand properly. "It must be from the shadows…this place is part shadow realm and that can have a bad affect on your body."

"Mmm probably." Satoshi mumbled into Ryou's hair, his head feeling too heavy to lift. "Maybe we should sit down for a moment…"

"Good idea." Ryou agreed, looking around for a bench or something.

"Excuse me." They both looked up and saw a girl who had not been there a moment ago, leaning against one of the statues. She wore a tight, pink nurse's outfit complete with a little hat in her long, wavy blonde hair. She smiled at them and walked over calmly and properly in her small high heels. "You gentlemen look as if you're fatigued. If I may be so bold as to suggest that you accompany me to rest area?"

"Who are you?" Ryou asked as Satoshi struggled to stay on guard around the new stranger.

"I am Eliza. My husband and I are good with medicines. I think we can help." Eliza's voice was draped in an accent that sounded thick and distinctly German. "Please, follow me."

"Um but we were going to sit and wait for our friends." Ryou said quickly. He was unsure if he really wanted to trust the woman.

"Ah yes, the other two will be along soon ja? We will wait for them and they can come as well. I am sure they too will be very tired." She smirked a little then looked down the path. "I believe that Black Wings and Tamer Niwa have finally settled with Faust…"

"I thought they were here." Ryou said, more cheerfully now when he saw Satoshi's body jolt slightly at the name. Eliza motioned for the two to sit in some chairs that, like her, had not been there before and having no excuse not to, the boys sat. Eliza gave them a motherly smile.

"Now while we wait, who wants cookies?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No thanks." Dark muttered, eying the plate of cookies suspiciously.

"No? But my wife made them." Faust seemed put out by his rejection but much happier when Daisuke ate one of them anyway. "Well if that suits you I suppose. Then to business?"

"Yeah, like oh I don't know, why the hell we're sitting in a graveyard eating cookies?" Dark sneered, crossing his arms.

"You really don't like cookies do you?" Faust sighed, shaking his head. The flower in his top hat bobbed slightly.

"What? No I…ugh…never mind just tell us why the hell you brought us here." Dark groaned, hanging his head. He didn't know how long they had been sitting with this fruitcake drinking tea and eating cookies but he was sick of it. He was sick of sitting on the hard stone benches without any answers to his questions. He was _really_ sick of those church bells and he was just plain pissed off. Daisuke had remained fairly quiet since they had arrived and every so often Dark would reach out and touch his tamer gently. That was something he didn't mind in the slightest though and would definitely not get sick of doing. He could still scarcely believe that they had their own forms, even if it was only for this little bit. It was nice being able to reach out and feel the warmth of Daisuke's skin under his fingertips…oh right, he had to deal with this crazy guy first though. Always something.

"Well why would I know that?" Faust frowned, his gaunt, heavily bagged eyes staring in confusion. "I didn't bring you here."

"…Then why the hell are we wasting time with you?" Dark asked, resisting the urge to tackle the man and strangle him.

"Well that's all up to young Tamer Niwa." Faust shrugged before sipping some of his tea. "He's the one who used his magic to bring you in here."

"Dai-chan did?" Dark said in surprise, turning to the redhead. Daisuke blinked, stopping in mid chew of the cookie.

"I did?" Daisuke asked, swallowing the snack.

"Yes you did." Faust smiled at him. "Excellent show really. Your desire to escape the situation you were in synchronized with the Item's own magic signature and allow you to temporarily access the power of it. Thus, you brought yourself here."

"I didn't think I could do anything like that…" Daisuke said softly, eating another cookie to distract himself. "So then what's next? We're here but…but Ryou and Bakura already know who I am so…that ruins everything. They, well, Ryou won't want to be my friend and then Bakura's going to come after me…"

"Ah well I have the answers then or at least suggestions." Faust set the tea cup down and went off, disappearing behind one of the plentiful mausoleums. He returned a few seconds later holding a large, oriental mirror. He heaved the mirror back to them, setting it directly in front of the pair. "Now this is the suggestion itself. This mirror will allow you to go further into this Item and thus gain access to the rest of the powers and become a Guardian for it."

"And we want to do this because…?" Dark asked, his eyebrow raising.

"Because then once you're a Guardian of an Item, it's yours." Faust smiled, not faltering under the look Dark gave him. "Oh yes, and you can use the powers and abilities of the Item. Now please, step forward so we can begin this test."

"Err well…" Daisuke fidgeted for a moment, then stood and approached the mirror. "If this is the way out then…alright." He turned back and nodded at Dark, who sighed and threw up his arms in defeat.

"Fine, whatever, we'll go through the strange mirror we know nothing about at the suggestion of some crazy guy who loves tea and cookies who lives in a graveyard in the middle of some ancient Egyptian artifact." Dark paused, then shrugged and joined Daisuke. "Well I guess I've done stupider things so why not?"

"Great!" Faust smiled and grabbed the plates of cookies. "For the trip?"

"Thank you." Daisuke beamed at him, taking a few.

"Would you forget the damn cookies!" Dark cried, shaking his head. "What do we do once we get in there?"

"Simply pass the tests given by the Spirit of the Ankh." Faust smiled cheerfully, pushing them before into the mirror. It swallowed them like a poor of rippling mercury. "And that's me. So we'll have loads of fun…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Argentine stared up at the moon and smiled, fingering a few strands of Krad's hair as he did. The moon was beautiful tonight; its light seeping into the blackness of the sky around it, oozing in the way of the flecks of stars that were pulsing dimly. They did their best but the moon's light eclipsed even their greatest attempt. He reached one gloved hand out, stretching his fingers as far as they could go in hopes of grazing the moon's surface. Alas, no matter how far he extended his arm, he could not reach. He sighed and returned to playing with Krad's hair. The angel's body was slumped on the group, having toppled over Ryou's own unconscious form. Bakura was nearby while Daisuke was hunched over by the door. Although he hadn't checked for himself, Isis had been nice enough to inform him that several others were behind the door in an enchanted sleep. One apparently she knew well, her brother or something but he decided to keep them where they were and have Isis stay out here with him.

"The moon is rather beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Argentine sighed wistfully, laying down on his back, fingers still entangled in Krad's hair. "The breeze is perfect too…I love the wind in my hair…do you Isis?"

"Argentine…can I please help my brother?" She said softly, sitting next to Daisuke by the door. She had her knees drawn up to her chest with her eyes gazing sadly at her captor, arms crossed loosely over her legs. Isis had been fairly silent since they had arrived, the one exception being when she saw her brother draped over the staircase.

"There's no need my dear lady. Your brother will be just fine." Argentine brought some of Krad's hair closer, inhaling deeply. "As soon as Tamer Niwa and Black Wings escape from the Item, these ones will awaken. Of course, we'll have to leave before then." He pouted slightly as he held Krad's hair to his chest. "If they see me here well, things tend to get violent. I don't really feel like bloodshed today, do you?" When she didn't answer, he continued to talk as if she had. "You know, they really don't like me much. I am the Hikari's Argentine but you won't hear them speak too highly of me. And Black Wings well…" He chuckled, "I think he'd like to paint his bedroom walls in my blood. Not that I blame him but it is a bit barbaric. Ah well, que sera sera." Argentine sat up, letting his fingers slip from Krad's hair.

"I'm going to ask you again…but I doubt you'll answer me…" Isis sighed, standing. "What are you doing?"

"Doing?" Argentine smiled at her, jumping to his feet. "Why I'm only doing what needs to be done. The Ultimate Hikari work, the Black Wings, requires both pieces you see. And I myself am the final phase. I had been looking for something, anything really, that could make my job easier and I have found it in the Millennium Items. Now all I need is a few more pawns and we'll be ready for the finale. It's exciting isn't it?" He spun around in a circle, his arms out to his sides like a child in the spring time. "Just think, the grandest of the Hikari projects, the one that they gave their souls for and started a blood curse for…ah, it's almost…" He paused to catch his breath, exhilaration written all over his face, "it's almost too delicious to be true."

"What will this…Black Wings do?" Isis asked, surprised to actually be getting fairly coherent answers from the musician. "It's not just a painting I'm going to assume."

"Oh heavens no!" Argentine cried giddily, jumping over to her and taking her hands. He leaned forward, much resembling a boy telling his mother exciting news. "No it's so much more than a painting! It is all art combined into one poetic masterpiece. It is song only more vocal, it is music only more soothing, it is painting but the colors are more vivid than any you've ever seen. I am the song composed for it you know." He said with a hint of pride. "Krad and Dark are needed for it too. Of course they are being so difficult." He frowned, letting go of the woman's hands. "I wish they weren't. They make things so…hard on the rest of us. My master he…he was different. He wanted the world to hear the beauty of music. He wanted everyone to have access to the hymns of the ancients. That's why he made me. So that when Black Wings awoke, everyone would hear his song. But those two don't want it to awaken, because then they'll be sealed in it. Don't you think they're being selfish?"

"Aren't you?" Isis now found her courage returning and glared at him. "You're being rather selfish too. Dragging all of these poor people into your game just so some piece of art will come to life…what gives you the right?"

"No one but the Hikari lineage." Argentine admitted, causing Isis to blink. He was being so…reasonable. "But Isis, my dear _dear_ Isis! If you only understood fully…ah but now that we are here in Japan, I can show you Black Wings! I know where it's hidden. Once you see it, your heart will weep and your soul will yearn with passion! Of course…" He paused, as if considering something important, "Your mind may go insane. It is an unfinished work…and the building materials weren't…conventional. But trust me, it's a sight to behold."

"Fine…" Isis sighed, hanging her head. There was no point arguing with him. Suddenly he grabbed Isis' hand again, smiling widely.

"Ah but first we must make sure the other pawns are ready. I have so many…pawns really are most plentiful in the game aren't they?" Argentine grinned, his blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "We have to move a few more into place before we go visit Black Wings. Oh and we'll go visit Rishid and Shadi for you. I still have them laying around somewhere I'm sure. I think today was nice, don't you?" He said, taking her into his arms bridal style and hovering a few inches off the ground, his cape and hair blowing gently. "You got to see your brother and soon we'll be visiting even more people. I'd say tonight calls for a special piano recital. Which song shall I play? It's your choice my fair lady." He said, beaming at her in genuine delight.

"…That one from a few nights ago…Vamo Alla Flamenco." Isis had to admit, as disturbing and bizarre as his songs could be that one was actually very nice. It was still rather intense and even somewhat creepy but compared to some of the emotions he let loose on his music, it was soothing. "I enjoy that one."

"Good! It's a fun one to play and I do breathe new life into it if I do say so myself…and I do." Argentine preened. "Well then, let us be off and leave the Tamer to his trial. I'm sure it's rather…hard so he needs to focus." With that his smile faded and he shut his eyes, levitating away from the museum and to their next destination: The Harada Residence of Azumano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_The test is very simple; it's just going to take a few minutes. I'm afraid you must be separated for it though. Sorry but it's the rules. Just follow the forest path and I'll be waiting at the end with your test. Oh and have you met my wife Eliza? She baked those delicious cookies, which by the way Eliza dear they loved. She will also be helping me with the test. If you pass, you'll not only be sent back to the outside world but you'll also be the official Guardian of the Millennium Ankh. You'll be allowed to use its powers at your leisure. These include memory changing and personality reforms. Mostly mental uses or brain and heart related purposes but they can be useful. Well I believe that covers it, I'm really not good with giving directions unless it involves surgery. _

_Oh yes and one more thing you two. This test will take place in the forest clearing. That is your goal, to get there. Do not take any side trips or get distracted. You'll see why when you reach the center…so do hurry. It could cost you dearly if you don't. _

_Ah yes, of course Eliza, thank you for reminding me dear…but for medical reasons, don't run. The path is littered with branches after all. We don't want you to break anything! Well have fun. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dark kicked a stone down the path, sighing heavily as he trudged through the thick, overgrown forest. The tree branches twisted and turned like thousands of jagged snakes. There were no leaves but rather large and disgusting looking spider nests covering the trees. Dark leered at them before kicking another rock. The stone bounced across the muddy, leaf covered ground before smacking into one of the dozens of uplifting roots in the trail.

"Have fun my ass." Dark growled, jamming his hands into his trench coat's pockets. He was glad he was wearing a heavy coat, the forest seemed to be just after dawn for it was dewy and cold, with a wet mist clinging to everything. The dull, gray sky above was bleak and provided no comfort on his journey. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever done for a heist. No wait…" He stopped in the middle of the road and frowned, "No the stupidest was when Krad thought going through the ventilation system would avoid all the traps. Yeah that was brilliant. Stupid Krad. Stupid vents. Stupid mirror. Stupid…whatever." Dark grumbled loudly, as though complaining would magically fix everything.

With a groan, he forced his legs to continue their trip, moving his buckled black boots through the drudge of the forest floor. He really really hated this place and wished it a million deaths. As he got further down the path, he wondered how Daisuke was doing. Of course there hadn't been anything odd yet or any enemies but still, it was cold. Daisuke caught colds like Hikaris caught curses, that was to say often and continuously. Of course he was probably fine and _of course_ Dark was just worrying over nothing but…they had been separated and for the first time in a long time, dark couldn't feel Daisuke. He didn't feel him anymore, he wouldn't even know if he was in the same forest, though he assumed he was. No, now he was just Dark, just a bitter old thief without anything in him. He felt so…cold and empty without Daisuke's warmth. It was a new experience for him and one he didn't like. The second he saw that boy, he was going to hug him. Or pat him or kiss him or whatever.

It was further down the trail that he encountered his first obstacle. There it was, the Tori no Tenko, one of the most prized Hikari artworks. It had yet to be placed on display simply because the family treasured it so much. It was a statue of an elegant fox soaring up to meet a beautiful phoenix like bird, who was diving down to see the fox. In the statue they were intertwined and it was beautiful. Dark had stopped dead in his tracks to stare at the art, sitting off to the side of the path. It seemed to have a strange, shimmering blue dome over it with a lock settled on the center in front. It was huge, with chains leading from it and wrapped tight around the statue.

It was begging to be plundered.

Dark smirked, walking off the path, a little ways into the forest where the statue sat. He rubbed his chin, inspecting the force field first. He tapped it, receiving a lovely shock, poked it with one of his feathers and tried to blast a hole in it. Nothing worked against the field itself but Dark was a bit surprised. The lock had seemed too obvious but whatever, there was no lock built that could hold him out for long. He took another feather from his wings, holding it in front of him as it became sharp and longer.

It was when he started to work at the lock that he remembered Faust's warning not to get distracted. Still, this was an once-in-a-lifetime chance! It would only take him a second to get the statue, then he could go back to the path and find the clearing. It was all quick and easy, there was no reason to worry.

"Heh, this won't take long."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Why did it have to be so cold? Daisuke shut his eyes tight as he walked, rubbing his arms rapidly in an attempt to gain some heat. It wasn't working. His teeth were chatting and he could no longer feel the tip of his nose. Suddenly his foot caught on one of the tree roots sticking up in the path and he fell face first into the mud and leaves with a dull splash. Great, like he didn't already feel like crying anyway. Sure the cold was bad and the place was creepy but that wasn't all of it. Daisuke had only been without Dark once and he had never felt so alone since then. Now here he was, sitting in the mud, caking in it and utterly alone. He wiped some of the muck from his face and forced himself to think of anything but this place and his Dark-less-ness.

"Hey, need a hand?" Daisuke's eyes widened and he looked up to see Ryou smiling down at him, his hand extended.

"Ryou-kun!" Daisuke gasped, taking the hand. Ryou helped him to his feet and began to wipe some of the sludge from the boy's hair. "Ryou-kun wha…what are you doing here? Where's everyone else? Have you seen Dark?" The moment the words left his lips he regretted it. Ryou's smile faded and a hurt look replaced it, his arms falling to his sides.

"Niwa-san…you lied to me. You lied to Yugi, you lied to Yami and Bakura…you lied to all of us." Ryou said softly, every syllable shaking with sadness. "You're Dark…were you planning this the entire time? Are you just some thief? I thought you were my friend Niwa-san…"

"What! No no Ryou-kun I…I…I'm sorry but…please believe me it's not like that!" Daisuke cried in shock but his voice faltered at the look in Ryou's eyes.

"Another lie?" Ryou sneered, crossing his arms and taking on a surprisingly Bakura-like stance. "Is that all you're going to do is lie to me? I can take the truth you know. You can tell me that you were never my friend, that you only wanted the Items…that you're Dark. You could have told me…but you didn't because you don't care."

"Ryou-kun…" Daisuke's legs were shaking, threatening to give way under the sinking feeling in his chest. "Please, I…I'm not lying now!"

"Oh now? So now you want to be honest? You can't. You tell lies Niwa-san! You tell lies all the time. You lie to everyone! It's just what you do." Ryou yelled suddenly, surprising the boy again. "Just admit it."

"…I don't want to lie…" Daisuke said, tears now welling up in his eyes as he lowered his head. "I…I want to tell the truth. I want to Ryou-kun. But please believe me, I am your friend…I didn't want Dark to steal the Items…I never want him to steal!"

"That's a lie." Ryou hissed softly, grabbed Daisuke's collar and pulling him close so their faces were inches apart. "How about you start telling the truth? You lie because you think it doesn't hurt others? How about you stop lying to yourself first. Then you'll see."

"See what?" Daisuke gasped, his shirt's neck choking him.

"You'll see just how much pain you cause."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So…this is a big tree…" Bakura said, eying the tree.

"Yes it is." Faust agreed, smiling at the thief. "It's very nice don't you think?"

"Oh yes it's a _lovely_ tree." Krad spat, tugging at the manacles around his wrists. "And we are chained to it because…?"

"Because you're a reward!" Faust said cheerfully, as if Krad should be very happy about this. Shockingly, he was anything but. Krad's words were true. He, Satoshi, Ryou and Bakura were bound together like a chain gang, their hands and ankles cuffed tightly. They sat in a circle inside the illusionary tree's trunk. The tree, while roughly the size of a five story office building, was completely fake. It was nothing more than a holograph surrounded by several wooden posts, to which they were bound, and a moat-like river that ran the base of the tree. Faust stood happily outside of the illusion's range, so that he did not see the prisoners inside but rather he only saw the giant tree loomed over them all, full green leaves spreading out over them all like an umbrella. "I think it's only fair that you're escape is based on the performance of the others."

"The others being that thief and the kid?" Bakura asked. Faust nodded excitedly and Bakura pondered his situation for a moment. "Ah then we're screwed. Goody."

"Not necessarily." Ryou said, trying to stay upbeat. "Faust er…Faust-san? How are they doing right now?"

"I'm not sure…Eliza?" He turned to the nurse at his side, who was holding a clipboard now. "What is the status of the thief and the boy?"

"The Thief is stuck on our unbreakable lock task and the boy is being yelled at and crying." Eliza said in a very matter-of-fact way. The reaction of the four captives was fairly easy to figure out.

"See, this is why you don't bring strange boys home Ryou." Bakura scolded, yanking at his bindings for the fiftieth time. "You'll end up chained into a tree with a madman and a hot nurse."

"I'm not mad." Faust frowned, leaning against his massive spear like weapon.

"Not you, I meant Sock over here. You're not so bad though Fausty." Bakura said, jerking his head at Krad. Krad decided to ignore him for once though and focus again on trying to break the strange magic seal that graced the bonds. For some reason, his magic didn't seem to work against it and this aggravated him to no end. None of Satoshi's lock-picking skills were working or even any of the magic he himself possessed. Bakura and Diabound were doing their best but nothing they did worked either. Ryou, while useless on his part, was doing a good job keeping Bakura from falling back on his new hobby of annoying Krad. A _good_ job but not perfect. Krad focused his energies again but found them repealed away from the chains once more.

"Oh you can't break them." Faust said happily. "Only Dark and Daisuke can do that. Once…or rather, if they get past their trials. Then they can come save you."

"I don't know how you're keeping us bound here but I refuse to believe only that thief can undo the spell." Krad said evenly before returning to his escape attempts.

"…That's a lovely thought." Satoshi sighed, having been in the thief's debt before. He had a feeling Krad had been too, from the ranting he heard sometimes. "And if they fail?"

"Well then you'll be trapped in here forever and join the graveyard's other residents." Faust said, then paused thoughtfully, turning to Eliza. "Actually that blonde one with wings would make an interesting dissection."

"Oh yes I agree." Eliza nodded. "He's very fascinating. I wonder what type of extra bones are needed…"

"They are rather short aren't they? You'd think they would need to be several feet longer." Faust mused to his wife.

"Would you please refrain from speaking of me like a frog in a biology class?" Krad's lip curled in disgust. When he was free, though he didn't like to think of how that would happen, he would have to give Faust a working demonstration of his wings…and so much more. The thought comforted him only slightly. He was still losing valuable time where he could be enjoying their separate forms with Satoshi.

"You know…" Bakura frowned, trying to find a comfortable way to sit, "when this is over…I'm going to have to punish you and your sexy nurse."

"Say that again and I'll punish you next." Ryou muttered, glaring at Bakura.

"What was that Ryou dear?"

"Oh nothing except if I hear 'sexy nurse' again I'm going to rip it off and shove it in your ear."

"…That's both violent and rude…and creepy. You have some creepy fetishes Ryou. Maybe I don't want to be with a crazy person…"

"Would you two shut up? Your stupid lover's spat is strangling what brain cells are left after all of Bakura's talking." Krad said as he did his best to shoot some magic at Bakura. His attempt failed, much to his dismay. Satoshi meanwhile resisted the urge to bang his head into the ground until unconscious. The only good thing was that Krad couldn't touch him right now. However, since he still had to hear everyone bicker, this wasn't saying much. Being unconscious was still more appealing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was only after Dark had blown up a few dozen trees that most of his frustration and anger had ebbed away to calm clarity. At least as clear as Dark's brain could become. He was now back on the path and well on his way towards the clearing, having realized that the statue was a trick.

Yes, a trick, a goddamn trick Dark thought with a sneer. The force field had really just been a powerful hologram type of spell. It was a rarely used magic these days, made for cloaking things in a special illusion. There was no need to shield things anymore, tricks had gone out the window long ago and now only confrontation and pain was left. Dark sighed, his arms dangling tiredly at his side.

That statue was starting to piss him off. Just thinking about it made him feel mocked, insulted. Like some cruel, stupid god had decided to taunt him with yet another endless reminder of his past. His theory was proven by the fact that Krad was walking along side him, grinning like a cat with a mouse. Oh, wait…

"So, how long are you going to ignore me Dark?" Krad asked calmly.

"Oh, you know, about as long as it takes the drugs to kick in. Oh wait, they already did and you're still here. Huh, that's a new one." Dark rolled his eyes. He'd tried to escape the illusion by running but Krad had been able to easily catch up. So he decided to do what he had always done when Krad bugged him: annoy him back or ignore him. So far it looked like he'd have to annoy him back. This wasn't going to end well.

"Dark, I'm afraid you can ignore me all you wish but I won't be leaving so soon…" Krad's smirk widened as he pointed as a boulder. "Perhaps this is just silly me but haven't we passed that already?" Dark stopped, looked at it and blinked. It did look familiar but it was a damn rock, rocks all looked the same. Like trees. Except some were bigger or different colors and all that. "Why yes, I believe we have. I think we are lost Dark. Why, that reminds me of another time when we were lost. Do you remember? I believe that was when Niwa Tatsuke was in his rebelling phase and wanted to steal from his own father." Fake Krad chuckled at the memory. "Oh yes, that was an interesting evening. You and I dodging and jumping traps together and then we saw it, the Kame ni Kaze. Do you remember Dark?" Oh yeah, he remembered but like hell he'd tell that to this bozo. He was going to ignore him more or at least try to. "We found it, deep under the Niwa fortress and yet none of our spells could break the seal on it. I remember young Tatsuke was so upset, he wanted to steal that back to win Hikari Momoko's heart. One of few times a Hikari had a sibling born but they were twins so it's to be expected…"

"You hated her." Dark said before he could stop himself. Krad instantly perked up, his gold eyes gleaming in delight.

"Oh yes! I absolutely loathed her. Only because she held Tatsuke's heart in her hands and never broke it, like she should have." Krad continued on cheerfully. "Ah but Tatsuke never knew how deeper my tamer loved him. It's funny…the Hikari always love the Niwa, don't they? The Niwa have so rarely returned that feeling though. Why do you think that is?" Krad moved behind Dark and wrapped himself around the thief. The angel leaned down and trailed kisses along the other's neck. "I think it's because of us. Do you?" That was too much and finally Dark spun around, smacking away the mirage with a powerful punch to the face. Krad stumbled back, holding his face. It only pissed Dark off more to see him in pain and smiling like that, like he has just won. Because, you know, he hadn't.

"Just shut up." Dark growled, trying to maintain his cool mask on the outside even as his voice betrayed him.

"Why did you punch me Dark? That hurt." Krad said in mock hurt, pouting slightly. "Ah, that's right, you loved Tatsuke didn't you? Or was it that one girl…Sana-chan? Hm, for a man who once claimed to love me, you sure do love so many." He sighed, placing one delicate hand on his cheek. "I just don't know what I'm to do with you Dark."

"What about your precious Satoshi-sama?" Dark sneered and now even the false Krad's eyes flashed for a moment. Real or not, Krad had his weaknesses.

"Do not bring Satoshi-sama into this thief." Krad said softly.

"Oh? Why not?" Dark straightened up, getting to his full height. Now he had to attack back. "I don't just 'love' anyone you know. Maybe if you actually knew a damn thing about how my life is now, you'd understand. You like to bring up the past but I think I prefer the present."

"Of course you prefer the present." Krad smirked, his eyes boring into Dark. "Living in the present is what you're good at…when you don't have to think of how many young boys you've killed in this feud or innocents who got in the way…watching the Niwa you care about age and die. Then you don't have to see the future either. Daisuke will die you know…either by old age or by my hands. Then you'll be put into the darkness again…just like me…"

"It's funny but…I'm starting to remember why I hate you." Dark whispered, every word said slowly. "You talk too much Krad. You always have."

"Heh. Really?" Krad smiled, then pointed away from them, down the path. Dark turned and saw, much to his surprise, the clearing was just ahead. "I do talk a lot Dark but you understand, don't you? I won't always have someone to listen to me. You won't either Dark. In the end, all we have is each other…and I will always hate you for that." Krad shut his eyes and the image faded away until Dark was once again alone. Alone…he shivered before shaking the thought from his head. He couldn't let it get to him now, he was about to see Daisuke after all.

"Love you too Krad." Dark muttered before racing down the path, ready for whatever was at the end.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was times like these that Daisuke was so glad he was a thief. Thieves were fast and therefore could escape situations with relative ease. This however was one situation that refused to leave him alone. He panted, stumbling as he ran and jumped over roots popping out of the ground. Ryou however seemed to be able to run faster, because no matter which way he ran, there the boy was, waiting patiently to torment him again. Daisuke grabbed an over hanging tree branch and swung his body up and over it, only to find Ryou sitting with Satoshi on the branch.

Oh yes, at some point Satoshi had joined the chase. He and Ryou were a deadly combination as it turned out, both seemingly designed to chase him all over the damn forest. He was well off the path now thanks to their superb skills and completely lost in the woods. He didn't dare stop running though, because he didn't want to hear it. He couldn't take it anymore. Still his heart was thumping loudly in his ears now so perhaps he wouldn't be able to hear them while he rested for a moment.

He wished Dark was here.

"Oh look who's back." Ryou said cheerfully, smiling at the young Niwa.

"Hm, hello Niwa-kun." Satoshi smirked, nodding once. Daisuke only panted in response. He doubted he could speak between taking massive gulps of air and he didn't really want to talk to them right now anyway.

"Ah, no words for us?" Ryou frowned. "Well I suppose that's best. Then you can't lie to me."

"Or hurt me." Satoshi agreed.

"I…I don't…" Daisuke gasped, trying to form words. Most of the air was needed for other things though.

"You don't?" Ryou frowned. "Oh dear are you still lying to us?"

"He's really lying to himself too." Satoshi sighed. "That hurts me as well. Watching you lie to yourself everyday…" Great, they were starting this up again. Daisuke shut his eyes and jumped off the tree branch, dashing into the woods again. "Oh, Niwa-kun!" He heard Satoshi shout for him but he didn't want to listen anymore.

He didn't lie. Well, that was a lie. Daisuke knew, at least some remote part of him, knew that they were right. He knew that sometimes he did lie, once and a while, just to make people happy. If it made others happy, then so what? So what if it hurt him inside and made him feel worthless? That didn't matter as long as he saw happiness in others. They needed it, not him, right? Right…?

Daisuke shook his head, his legs suddenly feeling heavy. He slowed down and braced himself against a tree, his chest rising and falling quickly. His vision was blurred in sweat from running and his heart felt like it was going to explode. Finally his legs gave out and he sank to his knees in the mud, leaning his head against the tree trunk. He knew they'd find him too, just to tell him more of his faults. He _knew_ his faults, at least he sort of did.

"Niwa-kun, I wasn't done talking to you." Satoshi's soft voice came. Daisuke turned his head slightly to see the thin boy leaning up against the tree with his arms crossed loosely. "You always run from me Niwa-kun…"

"That's because he's afraid of you perhaps?" Ryou was on the other side of the tree in the same position. "Or afraid of Krad?"

"I…I'm not afraid…of Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke breathed.

"You're not? Then why do you act so strangely around him?" Ryou questioned.

"I just think he hates me." Satoshi shrugged. "Just being nice to me because that's how he is."

"I don't…I don't hate you!" Daisuke cried, lifting his head from the tree. "Please…please believe me on that! I wouldn't just…just be nice to you. I mean it! Hiwatari-kun…you're my friend."

"Have you ever really thought about that statement?" Satoshi asked, bringing his pale face down to Daisuke's level. "We're friends then? Just friends?"

"Er well…yes…?" Daisuke blinked, feeling a blush rise to his face as Satoshi got uncomfortably close. Satoshi always got that close though. In fact, he was always around. But that was just how things were. Satoshi was always there, watching him, talking to him, pinning him into walls…Daisuke frowned slightly. He and Takeshi were friends but was that different? Takeshi was nothing like Satoshi and their relationships were completely different. In fact, Satoshi was different from everyone else but it wasn't just the curse that made him special. Whatever it was, it kept him from being like all of Daisuke's other friends. He was special. So then, were he and Satoshi not friends? If they weren't friends, then what were they? Daisuke's brain was starting to hurt. "Hiwatari-kun, I don't understand this at all."

"And that, Niwa-kun, is the first honest thing you've said all day." Satoshi smiled grimly. With that, they both faded away right before Daisuke's eyes. The boy blinked several times, then rubbed his eyes furiously. When he opened them again, he was on the path, the end of the path to be precise. He stared in surprise as he saw the clearing just ahead, light shining through. He got to his feet shaking as he did and made his way slowly towards the exit, wishing only that the nightmare would end.

That was not a lie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

/Another Side, Another Story/

It wasn't often that Saga Keiji got excited. Ok, scratch that, he got excited every damn minute of every damn day of his life. He was always excited, always overflowing with ideas, words constantly tumbling out of his mouth. This trip was just another of those stupid ideas. Funabashi hated car rides with him because he was like a dog, sticking his head out the window, saying things loudly, jumping from seat to seat as he explained whatever his plans were for their destination. Funabashi made a mental note to cut back on how much sugar he consumed, difficult as that would be to control.

Today their destination was Domino City, for many reasons that Funabashi would have rather not heard but had to listen to anyway. It was part of his loyal henchman contract, not that he liked being called that but it was one of Keiji's favorite words. It ranked right up there with 'minion', 'Funi-puni-poemi' and 'puppy'. There were others but every time Keiji said them, he earned a kick or a bar of soap in his mouth.

"So we needed to take one million of the company's dollars and go on a cross country trip to some remote gaming city for…?" Funabashi frowned, waiting for his boss's excuse.

"Because we need models and Seto-chan is there and so is some hot guy I saw on the TV the other day and oh! Dark is there and guess what? I know for a fact that Sato-chan is there, you remember him right he's the scary kid always threatening me when I get too close to Dai-chan and I know the Harada twins are going there for Seto-chan's party! All of these people all together in one place is just way too tantalizing. So we're going so that we can go get wonderful shots for our next commercial and the clothing line I'm planning I did tell you about that right oh well yeah I am and it will be perfect just you wait Funi-chan!" Keiji said happily at two-hundred miles a minute.

"…That explains nothing and sit down you're making the driver nervous." Funabashi sighed and grabbed Keiji's belt, pulling him down next to him. Keiji pouted but the resumed staring out the window. "So let's try this again: We are going to Domino City to…?"

"To see Seto-chan and all the hot guys that are there! And a few girls." Keiji added as an afterthought, then grabbed a paper from Funabashi's briefcase. "Ok so! Here's the guest list for Seto-chan's party! We are going to see….this one aaaand this one and….hm…this one…these two…oh yes and I have blackmail on this one, this one…"

"Would you stop that sir?" Funabashi snatched the paper back, stuffing it in his case. Keiji pouted at him again but Funabashi was starting to become immune to this look. It was still really really cute though. Cute, great, now he thought his boss was cute. He would later regret this thought even more and cancel Keiji's dessert for it. Poor Keiji would never know why he was denied ice cream that night. "We can't just go for models!"

"We aren't." Keiji blinked, as if Funabashi were the crazy one here. "I'm also planning on talking to Dark and lately wherever Dark is, the blonde angel is there too so maybe I can talk to him…wouldn't that be nice? Oh and I want to get Seto-chan laid…he's been so uptight ever since he lost that Battle City thing. I say it's my job to cheer him up!" He said gallantly. Funabashi, for his part, did a very good job of not voicing his opinion on these plans use those wonderful four letter words. Instead he leaned forward and tapped on the glass to get the driver's attention. The man rolled the window down and glanced back at them.

"Please, please take me back. Or let me out here. Or something." Funabashi said very calmly.

"Nooo!" Keiji frowned, tackling his employee. "Funaaa-chaaaaan! Please? This is a really good idea and I'm paying you double time for this!"

"Driver, if you'd please pull over?" Funabashi ignored the man hanging around his neck.

"Triple time?"

"Driver?"

"Quadruple!"

"Driver please…"

"I have blackmail against you." Keiji said in a dead serious voice. Funabashi's eyebrows rose as he had the driver roll the window back up. "Heh yep, I think you might remember it too. It was last year and we were celebrating the opening of the new studio down in Shinjuku and—"

"I remember." Funabashi muttered, feeling both horror and utter defeat at once. He sank into his seat, ignoring his boss's smug look. "Fine, fine but I only agree to this on one condition."

"Oh, what's that?"

"…No getting Kaiba-san laid." Funabashi tried not to sound like he was begging but he was. "No talking to Dark-san or that other one either."

"…You're funny Funa-chan." Keiji laughed, patting the man on the head like a child who didn't understand. He honestly did not understand his boss, a man who could be dumb as a rock and smart as a mafia boss all at the same time. He was cute and deadly and that didn't make sense. Nothing he did made sense actually, even if it was all very logical to him.

Funabashi was going to go crazy one of these days.

&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sage: Hee I put them at the end now so as not to annoy you!

Kaley: We're so sorry for the delay, summer has been rough on us! College starting and a whole mess of compy issues! Ugh.

Dark: Right well first off someone caught the Shaun of the Dead reference, good job SubakuNoFangirl!

Bakura: Next up yes, this is Faust from Shaman King. (passes out cookies) Good job all! He's only guesting though so no there won't be any more Shaman King. Sorry everyone!

Argentine: Someone likes me!

Dark: Ugh, crazy freak…

Kaley: (gives Victim of Time a new gerbil) Feel bad for our beta, Les Scribbles. She deals with far worse. Thanks Fa-chan, by the way. We mention Funa-puni-poemi just for you. People, read her fic Love's Sake! We promote her!

Sage:…Right, anyway, Dark and Bakura try to help write the chapters but they are asses and can't do anything write so yes they complain and read reviewer mail.

Kaley: Lots to answer…Another Side, Another Story is building up a side-story that is going to cross with the ongoing plot. This way we don't break the pace of the main plot though. And Monnieme we'd love to read your poem!

Dark: heh and glad that everyone will now call Krad 'Sock', we've already got one person thinking sockKrad.

Bakura: Well there's a lot more questions but we'll answer everything properly after this chapter. Just leave a review and tell us what you think!

Kaley: See ya next chapter, where the test ends but the true trial begins!


End file.
